Casualidades
by Julie Cross
Summary: AU. A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa. RoxasNami. Hiatus, en revisión.
1. Medidas desesperadas

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_1 de 20? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 1.- Medidas desesperadas.**

_«Roxas»_

Si tuviera que decir algo que odie profundamente en este mundo, eso sería el sonido de un despertador. Bip—bip—bip. Los muy cabrones te sacan de un pacífico sueño en el que todo es relajado y perfecto, y te meten de lleno y sin lubricante de nuevo en la habitación, en la que el idiota de tu hermano empieza a zarandearte del hombro para que te levantes y te jodas como él a pesar de que tú no tienes que ir a ningún estúpido entrenamiento de fútbol.

Ése era mi día a día. Cada mañana me levantaba de un humor del que no me aguantaba ni mi madre. Literalmente. Y todo por culpa del, como ya he dicho, idiota de mi hermano, por supuesto.

—¡Venga, Roxas, arriba, que no tenemos todo el día! —la voz de Sora, animado como siempre, me hizo dar un respingo. Jamás he comprendido cómo puede tener tanta energía de buena mañana.

Emití un gruñido que sonó bastante parecido a «que te jodan.»

La risilla estúpida de mi hermano me previno de algo que hacía de vez en cuando. Tras un par de segundos, algo pesado y grande cayó sobre mí, cortándome la respiración y poniéndome de más mala leche, si cabe.

—¡¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo, pedazo de anormal?! —grité, incorporándome de golpe y dándole un cabezazo en plan bestia.

—Sacarte del país de los sueños —Sora se levantó de encima mío (frotándose la frente, todo hay que decirlo), hizo una mueca de lo más grotesca y se marchó corriendo de la habitación. Llevaba ya el uniforme del equipo de fútbol. No me explico cómo no se sentía ridículo corriendo así por la calle, con esos horribles pantalones cortos...

Tener un hermano es, pongamos como ejemplo, como una balanza. Por un lado es genial, porque siempre tienes alguien con quien planear las gamberradas, con quien pelearte cuando te aburres y a quien puedes echarle las culpas de cualquier cosa «mala» que se te ocurra hacer. Lo malo, que la confianza da asco y al final termináis culpándoos mutuamente de cualquier gilipollez y peleando por la cosa más nimia.

De todas formas, todo termina por equilibrarse. Por eso digo lo de la balanza.

Mascullando maldiciones contra él, me puse en pie. Una vez me despertaba, era imposible volverme a dormir... además de sentir la urgente necesidad de descargar mi furia contra algo. Aquella vez le tocó a la papelera, a la que le di tal patada que voló teatralmente hasta el extremo contrario de la habitación y cayó encima de la cama.

Bah. No sería yo el que se llevara las culpas, eso seguro.

Después de una rápida ducha y aseo en general, volví a mi habitación y busqué entre todos los libros que había encima de la mesa el de matemáticas.

Sí. El libro de matemáticas. Asignatura de la que —¡feliz casualidad!— teníamos un examen aquella misma mañana.

El examen para el que yo había estudiado tan poco.

Poco... que equivalía a nada.

Claro. Ése examen.

Hojeé el libro un poco por encima. Sabía perfectamente que en media hora no podría aprenderme las complicadas fórmulas, pero en fin... de ilusión también se vive.

Je. Y de chuletas.

Ansem (el profesor de mates, claro) era bastante perceptivo, pero no lo bastante para pillar a un alumno de la última fila copiando de un minúsculo trocito de papel escondido en lo más recóndito de la manga de su camisa.

El plan perfecto.

La verdad, he de reconocer que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y probablemente tampoco sería la última. Era ya un maestro de la letra minúscula: tanto leerla como escribirla se me daba genial.

Por eso, apenas tardé diez minutos en copiar todas las fórmulas importantes en un pequeño trozo de papel y guardármelo en el bolsillo, caminando con pesadez después hacia la cocina. Mi padre estaba allí, leyendo el periódico, mientras que mi madre hacía tortitas mientras cantaba la última canción de Ayumi Hamasaki. Sora ya no estaba allí: probablemente había salido corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Y ojalá se lo llevara el diablo, qué demonios.

—Buenos días, hijo —me saludó mi madre, dejando de ofuscar la voz de la cantante que sonaba por la radio.

—Días —mascullé con la voz ronca, dejándome caer pesadamente sobre una silla y comenzando a echar cereales dulces en un cuenco de cristal.

—Me parece haberte oído pelear con tu hermano —comentó mi padre casualmente, pasando la página del periódico.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Sí, claro, se lo parecía. Como si no supiera que cada mañana terminábamos tirándonos cosas a la cabeza.

Bueno, aquel día había sido bastante más original. En vez de lanzarle la lámpara, le había golpeado con mi propia cabeza. Original, pero doloroso.

—Es culpa suya —me defendí, metiendo la cuchara en el tazón, ahora rebosante de leche—. ¿Qué persona normal —remarco el «normal»— se dedica a despertar a la gente tirándosele en plancha encima?

—Cariño, tu hermano no es normal —respondió mi madre con naturalidad, poniendo el plato de tortitas en el centro de la mesa, demasiado cerca del sirope de chocolate (o al menos para mi gusto.)

Casi se me escapa el desayuno por la nariz. Papá, ya acostumbrado, continuó leyendo, eso sí, con una sonrisilla traidora en los labios. Me extrañó un poco, porque, por así decirlo, nuestro padre es un tipo bastante estirado. Aunque no le culpo por reírse, la verdad. Esta mujer tiene unas salidas a veces...

Como era día de entrenamiento, me fui solo de casa. No me importó demasiado: el instituto estaba lejos de casa, y a mí me encantaba ir hacia allí a toda velocidad con mi monopatín, mientras el viento helado azotándome la cara se encargaba de despertarme. Aunque he de confesar que más de una vez y más de dos me llevé a alguien por delante. Nada que no arreglara unas palabras amables y una sonrisa seductora.

Llegué al lugar en cuestión diez minutos de que sonara el timbre. Había ya multitud de estudiantes congregados en la puerta y los jardines del instituto; a la mayoría los conocía. Desde que era un crío vivía por los alrededores.

No tardé en distinguir a mi grupo, a pesar de la monotonía de los uniformes, todos exactamente iguales —camisa blanca, pantalón o falda azul—. No habíamos muchos rubios en el colegio, así que los pocos que habíamos éramos fácilmente localizables. Hayner y Pence estaban sentados en la extensión frente al campo de fútbol, hablando a voz en grito. No me extrañó, la verdad. Los conozco desde que teníamos tres años y nos dedicábamos a robarles las galletas de chocolate a los otros críos de la guardería. Todo sea dicho, las gamberradas iban subiendo de grado conforme creíamos.

—Ey, ¿qué tal? —pregunté, echándome en la hierba de golpe.

—¡Eh, Roxas! —Hayner me dio un golpe en la espalda a lo bestia—. ¿Preparado para el examen?

Le dirigí una mirada de esas que te hacen temblar. Él no se amilanó, de todas formas. Es tan bruto como yo y como Sora, y quizá incluso un poco más agresivo. Pence es bastante más tranquilo... e inteligente. Digamos que él sería como el cerebro del grupo.

No es que yo sea tonto, eh. Ni os atreváis a pensar eso.

—Ya veo que no —apartó la mano, riéndose—. Bueno, siempre nos quedarán las recuperaciones. Seguro que Olette nos ayuda.

—O haber estudiado, que tampoco estaría mal, ¿eh? —preguntó Pence, que repasaba perezosamente, con la confianza del que sabe de antemano que tiene, como mínimo, un aprobado fijo.

«O, mejor aún, mi técnica secreta desesperada para aprobar», pensé con malicia.

De hecho, aunque hubiera hincado los codos, casi siempre llevaba uno de mis pequeños recursos. Para reforzar el aprendizaje, ya se sabe.

—Bah. Ya me las apañaré, eso seguro —me limité a replicar, tumbándome y suspirando, relajado a pesar de que en teoría debería estar hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Sí, claro. Seguro —mi hermano se acercó a nosotros, ya con la ropa de clase, con el pelo chorreando agua, mojándole la camisa del uniforme—. Ya me gustaría a mí saber cuál es tu truco para aprobar aún cuando te pasas el día para arriba y para abajo con el monopatín sin dar ni chapa. Estoy seguro de que a papá le encantaría saber cómo lo haces.

Lo miré con superioridad, a pesar de estar un metro por debajo.

—Probablemente también le interesa saber porqué has tirado la papelera encima de mi cama —comenté distendidamente.

Su expresión divertida cambió por una de confusión.

—Si yo no he... —sus ojos se oscurecieron, mirándome con rencor—. So cabrón.

Justo cuando me levanté dando una voltereta hacia detrás para esquivar el puñetazo, el ding—dong del reloj resonó por todo el instituto y al menos quinientos metros a la redonda, avisándonos de que era hora de clase. Hora de examen.

Joder. Si tengo que decir algo que odie, eso son las alarmas, timbres y demás. De cualquier tipo.

_«Naminé»_

Aquel día, como cualquier otro, el despertador sonó a las siete y media. Recorrí la habitación los ojos entrecerrados, relajados por las largas horas de sueño y molestos por la luz que se colaba por la persiana, en busca del endemoniado aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Quejándome por lo bajo, retiré las sábanas y me levanté; el reloj estaba escondido debajo de un desastroso montón de hojas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella cantinela; después de llegar tarde varias veces a clase —culpa mía, claro, por quedarme dibujando hasta las tantas de la mañana—, una amiga me sugirió esconder el despertador para tener que levantarme a la fuerza para apagarlo. Fastidiaba, sí, pero funcionaba.

Después de apretar el botoncito que terminó con el infernal sonido, busqué en mi armario el uniforme de la escuela, tomé también una muda limpia y entré en la ducha, con suerte, antes de que mi madre acaparara el baño; si llega a estar ella, no llego a clase a tiempo. Siempre tardaba un montón, y más de una vez por su culpa estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Claro que luego, de una manera u otra, yo me las apañaba para retrasarme... pero en fin, siempre viene bien tener alguien a quien echarle las culpas, ¿no? Y a falta de hermanos pequeños...

El agua fría me ayudó a despejarme por completo. Resulta molesta, sí, pero al fin y al cabo más lo es que tu «agradable» profesor de mates te eche el sermón para después echarte de clase y obligarte a quedarte una hora en el pasillo de pie. Además, siendo verano como lo era entonces, no venía nada mal, después de una calurosa noche.

Sonreí, satisfecha de mí misma. Aquel mismo día teníamos el primer examen de esa asignatura, precisamente. Nunca se me habían dado bien las matemáticas, eran demasiado frías y técnicas para mí, que prefería campos más artísticos como la pintura o la música, pero estaba completa y absolutamente segura de que aquel examen ya estaba aprobado. No en vano me había pasado toda la tarde anterior estudiando con mi amiga Kairi, que se le daban muy bien estos temas. Suspiré aliviada cuando comprobé por mí misma que podía recordar prácticamente todas las fórmulas que había estado estudiando el día anterior.

De hecho, las matemáticas no se me daban tan mal. Ni esa ni ninguna de las otras asignaturas. El problema era que en cuanto veía mis enseres de pintura —y solía toparme con ellos incluso en los rincones más extravagantes, porque a veces rodaban y se colaban en los libros, bajo la cama, la mesa, o incluso dentro del armario— perdía la noción del tiempo y la responsabilidad, y podía pasarme horas y horas dibujando sin parar.

Salí de la ducha canturreando; tras secarme el cuerpo y el pelo, me puse el uniforme y bajé a la cocina para desayunar. Allí, para mi sorpresa, estaba ya mi madre, removiendo su taza de café con aire distraído, prácticamente medio dormida.

La verdad es que me parezco muchísimo a ella: las dos somos rubias, de ojos azules y piel clara, no muy altas, aunque ella suele llevar el pelo más corto que yo. Y hasta ahí quedan las similitudes. Yo puedo ser soñadora y un poco patosa en cuestiones deportivas, pero ella es mucho peor. Es realmente despistada, si no pierde las llaves de casa pierde las del coche, o el monedero, o lo que sea... para darse cuenta después de buscarlo durante horas que lo lleva en el bolsillo. También es pésima cocinera, un día intentó freír una tortilla con vinagre —ni que decir tiene que sabía horrible—. De hecho, a veces parecía que fuera yo la madre... lo cual no me agrada mucho, a decir verdad. Nunca viene mal una figura maternal en casa, ¿no?

De hecho, cuando aquel día entré en la cocina, ni siquiera se enteró.

—Buenos días, mamá —dije, tras aclararme la garganta, para hacerme notar.

Ella dio un respingo, casi derramando el café en su pijama blanco; suerte que reaccionó a tiempo y lo retiró un poco, cayendo buena parte del contenido de la taza en la mesa.

—Oh, buenos días, Naminé —me saludó, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos—. No te había visto.

«No, si ya...», pensé casi con sarcasmo, cogiendo una bayeta del fregadero, y tras escurrirla limpié el manchurrón de café del mantel; suerte que era de plástico y no quedó la marca.

Después de eso —y que mi madre me dirigiera una mirada agradecida para luego volver a lo suyo, es decir, remover el café que le quedaba como si estuviera en otro mundo—, tomé un brick de leche de la nevera, y tras coger una taza y el bote de chocolate me preparé el cacao, que apuré a tomar.

Justo entonces, el sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos... que por supuesto estaban centrados en el examen, de nuevo. Otra cosa no, pero responsable lo soy un rato. Cuando no hay pinceles y carboncillos de por medio, claro.

—Sí que llega temprano hoy Kairi —se sorprendió mamá.

—Es que tenemos una prueba —expliqué, sin mencionar en ningún momento que lo que en realidad sorprendía era que ella se acordara del nombre de mi amiga... siquiera de la hora a la que solía venir a recogerme—. Será mejor que me vaya yendo.

Subí a saltos la escalera, cogí la cartera con las cosas del instituto —por suerte, ya preparada y colocada pulcramente encima de una silla desde la noche pasada, debajo de una tabla con un lienzo preparado— y volví a bajar; entré en la cocina y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla a mi madre.

—Me voy —anuncié, como si no fuera ya evidente (aunque claro, tratándose de mamá...)—. No llegues tarde al trabajo, ¿eh? Y ya lo sé, yo haré la cena, que tú hoy llegas tarde. ¡Hasta luego! —y salí corriendo para no hacer esperar más a mis amigas.

Sí, lo sé; ya lo he dicho. Parecía yo la madre. Al final, una acababa acostumbrándose hasta a eso.

Abrí la puerta de casa, encontrándome, como ya me esperaba, con mis dos amigas; Olette repasaba el libro de matemáticas con los típicos nervios preexamen, mordiéndose las uñas distraídamente, y Kairi miraba su reloj de muñeca, muy ufana al parecer.

—Guau, Nami. Cinco minutos. Me pregunto si andará por aquí alguno de esos tipos del récord Guiness para atestiguarlo —mi pelirroja amiga oteó el horizonte con fingida concentración—. Es un récord digno de recordar, de verdad.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Como siempre, Kairi se burlaba de mi... hum... digámosle «ligera incapacidad para levantarme temprano.» Que suena mucho mejor que decir que era demasiado vaga para ponerme en pie cuando sonaba el despertador.

Como puede apreciarse por el cariño mostrado en ésta escena, Kairi y yo éramos las mejores amigas, desde que tengo memoria. Vivíamos una al lado de la otra, en el mismo vecindario, y muy a menudo sus padres la dejaban quedarse en casa cuando tenían algún compromiso, y a la inversa. En fin, y como solíamos decir medio en broma medio en serio cuando nos enfadábamos, no habíamos tenido más remedio que ser amigas por la fuerza. Bromeando, por supuesto. En realidad, Kairi y yo nos llevábamos genial. Compartíamos muchos de los gustos, aunque a ella la pintura y el arte en general no le llamaban mucho la atención, para disgusto mío, e incluso muchas veces nos decían que nos parecíamos en el aspecto físico, sólo que ella tenía el cabello rojo y el mío era rubio.

Aunque, habré de reconocerlo, ser amiga suya a veces era un poco deprimente. Kairi es la típica chica que destaca en todo lo que se propone, llama la atención allí donde vaya: inteligente, guapa y buena en los deportes, además de la favorita de los profesores —y eso que le encantaba saltarse las normas cuando nadie la veía, pero aún así no la pillaban nunca—.

Tampoco es como si yo quisiera esa atención, de todos modos...

—No te pases, Kai —protesté, cruzándome de brazos—. Que, cuando quiero, puedo ser una madrugadora de primera.

—Claro, pero eso sólo ocurre una vez cada tres años —Kairi sonrió con sorna, levantando la mano derecha y alzando tres dedos de ésta; no se si debería decirlo, pero odiaba esa sonrisa—. El resto del tiempo la princesa se vuelve a su ataúd de cristal esperando a que un príncipe la despierte con un beso. Sin lengua, que sino se nos desmaya.

Sí, aquel día mi querida amiga se había levantado graciosilla. Abrí la boca para responderle con lo más insultante que se me ocurriera —aunque soy malísima para los insultos y nunca se me ocurre nada—, pero Olette intervino.

—Ya vale, chicas —protestó, dejando el libro y sus uñas, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido—. No tengo ganas de llegar tarde al examen y que Ansem nos eche la bronca otra vez, así que ya podéis comenzar a andar. ¡Venga!

Olette era una persona bastante... peculiar. A primera vista parecía ser una chica tranquila y pacífica, pero resultaba ser bastante mandona y un poco escandalosa cuando se ponía a ello. Nada extraño, cuando había crecido rodeada de chicos. Igualmente, era una persona agradable y con la que podía contar siempre... o casi siempre.

A ella la había conocido en el instituto de secundaria, mientras que era amiga de Kairi desde la guardería, o antes incluso; Kairi la conocía por unos amigos suyos, y enseguida hicimos buenas migas las tres. No venía siempre con nosotras, claro, porque ya tenía a sus tres mejores amigos, pero vivía en una calle cerca de la nuestra, y solíamos ir juntas al instituto.

Mientras caminábamos, tuvimos el tacto de no comentar absolutamente nada sobre el examen de marras: pasamos el camino charlando sobre banalidades como qué habíamos visto el día anterior en la tele —yo, nada: demasiado trabajo tenía con las malditas fórmulas— o si algún día de aquellos nos animaríamos de una vez a ir a la playa, que ya iba siendo hora.

Y no puedo decir que no lo agradeciera. Porque los nervios que pasamos a continuación bien merecían un poco de relax previo.

_«Roxas»_

Iba a morir. Iba a morir, eso estaba más que claro. La clase estaba casi en silencio absoluto; sólo se escuchaba el rasgueo de los bolígrafos contra el papel.

De todos, menos el mío.

Aquella vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Después de haber preparado una de mis magníficas chuletas prácticamente indetectables, ahora resultaba que con las prisas se había caído al suelo, o se me había metido por la camisa, o... Joder, qué más daba dónde se hubiera metido la muy traidora. El caso es que mi «truco» para aprobar se había ido por el retrete y yo no tenía ni pajolera idea de lo que me pedían en aquellos malditos ejercicios.

«Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda.»

Miré a mi alrededor de reojo. Sora estaba escribiendo con cara de esfuerzo, como si en vez de un examen siguiera dando vueltas al campo de fútbol. Pence escribía a toda prisa con cara de maníaco psicópata. Olette estaba más tranquila, pero aún así parecía contenta. Obviamente, ella se sabía las cosas de memoria; muchas veces me había ayudado con las recuperaciones. Hayner miraba el papel como si éste de repente fuera a revelarle el sentido de la vida. Eso me alivió un poco. Por lo menos, no sería yo el único pardillo que tendría que recuperar.

El consuelo del tonto. Sí. Tonto, pero eficaz.

Vale, no es que yo fuera idiota. Pero sí infinitamente vago. Si al menos tuviera las letritas de marras, sólo con eso y mi inteligencia natural —modestia aparte— podría aprobar. Tenía que hacerlo, de hecho. No había ganas de tener que asimilar lo que implicaba un suspenso en mi casa. Me acordaba de la bronca que le había caído a Sora cuando sacó un treinta sobre cien en un examen de japonés; de eso, y del castigo. Castigado sin paga, sin salir y sin fútbol. Ni de coña me exponía yo a algo así.

Y entonces, la salvación llegó a mí. Una salvación con pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Desde hacía un par de años, Naminé Koizumi se sentaba delante de mí. No habíamos hablado mucho, a pesar de eso; era una chica muy cerrada en sí misma, muy tímida. Además, y al parecer para su disgusto, solía llamar la atención en la clase de gimnasia, y no precisamente por sus habilidades físicas, sino porque era torpe como ella sola. Sin embargo, era simpática. Lo probaba el hecho de que meses atrás la había atropellado con el monopatín y ella apenas se había enfadado.

¿Qué? No lo hice a posta, lo juro.

Le chisté, pero parecía estar demasiado ocupada con el examen para darse cuenta, o simplemente me ignoró así que, vigilando al profe, le di un golpecito en la espalda con el pie. Dio un respingo y se giró un poco hacia detrás.

—Pst. Koizumi —murmuré en voz baja, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera oírme.

En aquel momento, para mi suerte, Ansem estaba paseando por el lado contrario de la clase, vigilando a los estudiantes con esos ojos amarillos que tan nerviosos ponían a los alumnos.

—¿Qué pasa, Yagami? —murmuró la chica; Yagami es mi apellido.

—Dime las fórmulas, por favor.

Se movió un poco, nerviosa.

—Es que... Si nos pillan...

Estuve a punto de soltar una palabrota.

—Escríbelas en un papel aunque sea y me lo pasas. Por favor —quizá no valía la pena el tono suplicante. Estaba a punto de perder mi reputación.

No respondió, así que la mandé al infierno mentalmente. Seguro que, de aquella manera, se estaba vengando por lo del atropello monopatinero. Y apenas se había hecho un rasguño, la muy...

Mi monólogo mental maldiciendo la manía de las mujeres de guardarse las cosas para sacarlas en el peor de los momentos se vio interrumpido por un papelito que se lanzó directo contra uno de mis ojos. De nuevo, estuve a punto de maldecir en voz baja, pero me di cuenta enseguida de que era de parte de Naminé, puesto que al alisarlo podía verse justo lo que necesitaba para aprobar. La extensión de su rostro que podía ver estaba colorada, supongo que por los nervios de ser cómplice de romper las normas, algo que probablemente nunca había hecho.

Por tercera vez en lo que iba de día, tuve que contener una maldición. Pero, aquella vez, de pura alegría.

Y realmente, tal y como me había imaginado, a pesar de que era un lío de «y», «x», «z» y un montón de símbolos casi incomprensibles, en cuanto uno se pone a ello sólo se trata de sustituir, hacer unos cálculos —complicados, he de decir, pero para eso están las maravillosas funciones extra de la calculadora— y escribir lo más rápido que puedas en treinta minutos que te quedan de examen.

Me quedé bastante satisfecho y con la conciencia tranquila. Por lo menos, tenía la seguridad de que no me iba a ver forzado a retirarme de la vida social ni de la compra de cómics y «chorradas.»

De todo este lío, pude sacar dos conclusiones.

Uno: tenía que hacer caso a mis amigos los responsables y ponerme a estudiar en serio. Pero YA.

Dos: de alguna manera, iba a agradecerle a aquella chica que me hubiera salvado de dos meses de autismo forzoso.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Mi primera historia publicada. No mucho que decir de momento, la verdad; el fic está centrado en Roxas y Naminé, la pareja protagonista, aunque los demás irán tomando importancia. Ah, y que no sigáis el truco de Roxas para aprobar exámenes XD. Opiniones y críticas serán más que bien recibidas._


	2. Inocentemente descarado

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. __Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_2 de 20? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. __La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 2.- Inocentemente descarado.**

_«Naminé»_

—¿Qué Roxas te pidió qué?

Olette me miraba con una indignación tal que casi me daba miedo. Cualquiera diría que era yo la que se tomaba su futuro profesional por el pito del sereno, o que su amigo del alma me había hecho proposiciones indecentes.

—Chica, que conste que no lo digo por fastidiarte, pero sí —me encogí de hombros, incómoda. Era como estar frente a un inspector de policía. Uno con un arma especialmente temible.

—Bueno, pues ya tengo una excusa para echarle la bronca.

Imposible entender a aquella chica. Jamás he conseguido ver la gracia en fastidiarle la existencia al personal. Pero, por lo que parece, debe de ser genial.

—¡No le digas que te lo he contado! —me puse en pie de repente, haciendo que Kairi casi se cayera de la silla por el susto; si no hubiera sido porque por desgracia era yo la que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, me habría reído. Así es como nos demostramos el cariño que nos tenemos, nada personal—. ¡Me matará si lo hago!

Mi amiga bufó como un gato enfadado, pero a la vez sonrió como uno de esos sádicos payasos de los cuadros cutres. Recuerdo que en casa de Kairi había uno de esos, hace años, y yo me negaba en rotundo a entrar si el payaso no estaba guardado en lo más hondo del armario. Hasta que, por «accidente», Kairi le dio un golpe con un balón de fútbol, dejando al payaso con la cara hecha una pasta y ganándose un castigo de los buenos...

—No digas chorradas —la voz de Olette me devolvió a un mundo sin payasos terroríficos—. Roxas no es un gamberro... —la miré con las cejas alzadas—. Bueno, vale, Roxas es un gamberro, pero un gamberro de los que tienen un gran concepto del honor además de un corazón de oro... cuando quieren. Y tampoco es que le haya puesto la mano encima a alguna chica alguna vez... —se rió—. De «ésa» manera.

Ése énfasis en «chicas» me hizo preguntarme cuál habría sido el destino que me habría esperado si hubiera sido un tío. Olette se rió. Probablemente mi cara era un libro abierto. Y también, probablemente Olette pasaba demasiado tiempo con chicos. Porque podía ser todo lo femenina que quisiera, pero era demasiado directa. Al menos, para mi gusto.

—Venga, Naminé, tranquila que no arriesgaré tu vida —me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda que supongo pretendían animarme—. ¿Somos amigas o no?

—A veces dudo de ello —mascullé, cogiendo un pulpito (con la cara dibujada y todo lo demás, francamente infantil... pero que me encantaba; mamá aún creía que yo era una niña, y puede que en parte lo fuera) con tanta fuerza que se cayó en el _bento_ otra vez.

Esta vez, fue Kairi la que se rió. No sé exactamente si fue por mi torpeza con los palillos o por la frase resignada de mártir.

—Pobrecita, la pequeña Naminé. Aunque eso le pasa por ser una chivata —con todo el morro del mundo, me quitó el pulpo (con las manos, la muy...) y se lo comió—. Hm, como siempre, está demasiado salado. Esperemos que en tu casa nunca confundáis la sal con el arsénico, porque sino...

Aparté mi deliciosa comida de sus garras, dándole la espalda, enfadada. Enfadada de mentira, se entiende. Hacía ya muuuuchos años que me había acostumbrado a que criticara mi mano y la de mi madre con la sal.

La verdad, aunque intentara fingir que no, era una espinita que incluso la cocina se le diera mejor a ella que a mí.

La cocina... y casi todo lo demás.

—¿Y? ¿Qué toca después de esto? —pregunté, cambiando de tema mientras me ponía todo lo cómoda que puede estar una tumbada en el césped.

—Educación física, por supuesto —Kairi enarboló sus bastoncillos en lo alto, y Olette la imitó con entusiasmo—. ¡La asignatura favorita de Naminé!

El tono irónico en su voz era más que obvio.

Gemí por lo bajo, con la moral por los suelos. Yo era la única de las tres que tenía una extraña fobia a hacer ejercicio. Bueno, más que fobia... el problema era que me distraía y acababa de bruces en el suelo. No era tanto el golpe como la vergüenza a que toda la clase se riera de mis magistrales caídas. Y mucho menos si en medio de la caída Kairi comenzaba a canturrear _Carros de fuego_ para acentuar el efecto dramático.

No tardé más de un minuto en tomar la fatídica pero agradable decisión: me iba a saltar la clase de gimnasia.

Cosa poco difícil, en realidad; siendo como lo era el nuestro un instituto público de seguridad media tirando a baja, resultaba relativamente fácil salir del lugar sin ser vista, o simplemente quedarse escondida en la azotea hasta que pasara la temible clase. Y teniendo a dos amigas más que dispuestas a mentir como bellacas sólo para salvarme la vida, la facilidad subía del grado de relativo al seguro al cien por cien.

A Kairi y Olette no les sorprendería demasiado. Ninguna de las dos era muy dada a saltarse clases por disgusto contra el profesor en cuestión —menos aquella vez que a Olette la dejó su exnovio por otra chica y nos fuimos las tres a hacer novillos en una cafetería para consolarla, no sin antes robarle los zapatos al chico en cuestión y tirarlos al río con piedras—, pero supongo que en cierto modo comprendían que necesitara un respiro, y que detestara con todas mis fuerzas arrastrarme por el suelo haciendo flexiones, así como yo comprendía que se portaran como si yo fuera su hermanita pequeña. Ser bajita y tímida tiene muchos inconvenientes.

—Yo no voy —mascullé, más para mí misma que para ellas.

—¿Porqué no me sorprende? —Kairi suspiró, pero la sonrisa se adivinaba en sus labios.

—Porque sabes mejor que nadie que odio la gimnasia —repliqué.

Y porque si en diecisiete años no se había dado cuenta, era para pegarle un tiro.

—Ya, si es que yo lo sé todo —mi amiga pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia—. Venga, no te preocupes, Nami —me sonrió al ver que prácticamente la estaba fulminando con la mirada—, torearemos a la bulldog, que no será la primera vez que lo hacemos.

Aclarémoslo, la bulldog era la profesora de gimnasia. Era nueva en el instituto, pero lejos de estar amedrentada —todo el mundo sabe que los adolescentes pueden (podemos) ser terribles— la mujer era todo un carácter; los chicos solían bromear diciendo que parecía un hombre, aunque estoy casi segura de que les daba pánico que una mujer los tratara de aquella manera. Y en fin, yendo a lo que iba, la señora en cuestión me tenía una manía terrible. Caerme al intentar saltar el potro podía tener su gracia, pero ésta ya no era tanta si te echan un sermón y acto seguido te hacen correr quince minutos alrededor del campo de fútbol.

Esbocé una sonrisa aliviada. Tener amigas fieles que lo dieran todo por ti era genial...

—Le diremos que tienes la regla y que te ha dado el terrible dolor de tripa del infierno. Siendo mujer o algo parecido, debería de entenderlo.

...pero yo no dejaría de pensar que Olette hablaba demasiado parecido a un chico.

_«Roxas»_

Aquel día, para variar, había tenido un despertar pésimo. No solo mi hermano había tenido la idea de despertarme con un vaso de agua fría, tirándomelo en la cara, por supuesto, sino que el día anterior me lo había pasado con Hayner y los demás en el parque de _skate_... desde las diez de la noche hasta las tantas. No era raro, solíamos hacerlo a menudo. Ponía alguna cosa que hiciera bulto en mi cama —era una gilipollez, porque si se ponían en ello me acabarían descubriendo igual, pero bueno, con eso me divertía yo solo—, saltaba por la ventana hasta el árbol que había cerca y de ahí bajaba al suelo. Cuando volvía, habitualmente hacia las doce o la una de la noche, era el mismo proceso pero al revés.

Y pasarte la noche yendo de arriba para abajo sobre una tabla con cuatro ruedas no es lo más adecuado para un día de colegio. Pero de alguna manera teníamos que recuperarnos de la depresión de los exámenes.

Je, o tenían que recuperarse ellos, porque a mí me había ido de muerte.

Pero, para no variar, además de haberme caído varias veces —infalible no es nadie, y menos cuando te pones a hacer virguerías— y pelado las rodillas tenía unas agujetas mortales, por no hablar del cansancio.

—Roxas, que estás en la luna, tío.

Abrí los ojos, fastidiado, para encontrarme con el rostro burlón del que decía ser mi hermano. Y digo que decía serlo porque a ningún ser que diga quererte se le ocurriría despertarte sabiendo a la perfección que la noche anterior te la pasaste haciendo idioteces muy espectaculares y muy peligrosas encima de una estúpida tabla de planchar con ruedas.

Y ahí se confirma mi teoría de que Sora NO puede ser mi mellizo. Me niego a creerlo, a pesar del obvio parecido físico.

—Vete al infierno —rezongué, poniéndome boca abajo y con la desagradable consecuencia de que se me metieron briznas de hierba por la nariz—. O con tu novia, que es lo mismo.

—Venga, sé un poco original —protestó Sora, tiempo a responderme, dando un bufido—. Siempre es «que te jodan» o «vete al infierno.» A ver si cambiamos un poquito, que estoy empezando a cansarme. Además, yo no tengo novia —hizo un mohín—, por desgracia.

Levanté la cabeza, mirándolo con los ojos entronados.

—A riesgo de que me tachen de poco original, tengo que decirte «que te den.»

Haciendo gala de sus nociones de interpretación, que son más bien nulas, mi hermano se llevó la mano a la frente en actitud teatral; habría parecido realmente compungido si no hubiera sido por la sonrisilla.

—¡Oh, mi único hermano...!

Refunfuñé una grosería cualquiera y volví a tratar pasar de ellos, pero aún así no podía evitar escuchar de fondo a Sora reírse a lo bestia con cualquier comentario tonto, a Hayner hablando sobre los planes del sábado, y a Pence sobre sus avances con una chica de segundo que le gustaba mucho —muy maja, por cierto—; nada que me interesara especialmente.

Honestamente, sufría de aburrimiento mortal.

Y lo que menos me apetecía en aquel momento era corretear como una cabra por el colegio, así que me desaparecí cuando sonó el timbre, lo que equivale a decir que en un momento de descuido me largué hacia la parte de atrás del instituto, que era casi un punto de encuentro: allí era donde se «celebraban» las peleas, donde íbamos a pelarnos las clases y donde las parejitas empalagosas iban a darse el lote y algo más —je—. Por suerte, aquella vez no había nadie, así que pude tumbarme felizmente a la sombra a dormir un poco.

No sé si pasaron cinco minutos o media hora, pero en un determinado momento escuché un ruido parecido al que causaría la cabeza hueca de Sora chocando contra una farola. O el que causaba, más bien dicho. Me incorporé tan rápidamente como pude, mirando alrededor por si, por alguna de aquellas, era el idiota de turno que se había tirado de la terraza del instituto gritando que no merecía vivir.

Bleh, improbable. No caería esa buena suerte.

Parpadeé, desconcertado, al ver tirada en el suelo, frente a mí, a una chica con el uniforme típico de nuestro instituto; sus cabellos rubios me resultaban tan familiares después de meses viéndolos desde detrás que no tuve problemas en reconocerla, si bien tengo que admitir que mi forma de llamar su atención no fue ni educada ni sutil.

—Koizumi, ¿qué cojones estás haciendo?

La pobre chica, con el rostro colorado, se puso en pie lo más rápido humanamente posible; por su preocupación por ponerse bien la falda azul, parecía bastante más preocupada por si le había visto las bragas —blancas con fresitas, por cierto, infantiles pero monas— que por las magulladuras de sus rodillas.

—Me he caído —dijo a modo de excusa, ahora sí, espolsándose las rodillas.

Iba a decirle que no me había dado cuenta, pero me dio cosa que no pillara la ironía.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —opté por preguntarle.

—No, qué va —negó, juntando las manos detrás de la espalda; parecía muy incómoda.

—¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

Joder, si ya iba a parecer su padre.

—¿Y tú? —respondió sagazmente.

—_Touché_ —admití, poniendo las manos tras la nuca y acomodándome de nuevo, cerrando los ojos—. Podría decir que me he dormido, o podría ser sincero y decir que estoy reventado y que no me apetece ir.

Se rió de buena gana.

—A mí tampoco me apetece que me torturen.

Sonreí ampliamente, abriendo un ojo con actitud pícara. Me apetecía tomarle un poco el pelo.

—Ya, he visto tus espectaculares caídas y los no menos increíbles castigos. Son para grabarlos.

Había comenzado a recuperar su habitual color de cara, pero se le volvió a poner encarnada.

—E... esto... no se le habrá ocurrido a nadie...

Me reí otra vez.

—No. Pero ganas no faltan.

—Hum —frunció el ceño, pero no parecía dispuesta a continuar con el tema—. ¿Te importa que me quede? Quiero distraerme hasta que termine la clase de educación física.

Moví la mano haciendo un gesto que indicaba «acomódate.» Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando saltitos, sin darse cuenta de que volvía a verle las bragas —esas faldas son demasiado cortas, ya lo decía yo—, y se sentó a mi lado, aunque guardando las distancias.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo volví al mundo del ensueño sin el en, y ella estuvo dibujando; lo supe porque a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados los oídos los tenía bien abiertos y escuchaba el deslizar del lápiz por la página. No me sorprendió: era de dominio público que dibujar era su pasión. No sólo por haber ganado algún concurso, sino además porque todos los de la clase recordábamos aquella memorable bronca que le había echado a la pobre el profesor Xehanort por estar dibujando en clase. Al final, habían terminado castigadas tanto ella como Kairi Hikari por defenderla.

Mujeres...

—Gracias por lo del otro día, eh —murmuré.

—No tiene importancia —me contestó.

—Sí que la tiene, sí. Tú no sabes lo que habría tenido que aguantar.

No lo sabía, así que no añadió nada.

—Igualmente, a pesar de todo —de mi fama, para aclararlo— si te hace falta ayuda con algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. Soy un tipo legal —hice una mueca— aunque no lo parezca.

—Oh, hombre —movió la mano, condescendiente—. Ya me cuesta bastante pedirle cosas a la gente que conozco, imagínate a alguien con quien apenas he hablado...

Ahí tenía razón, la verdad; podía comprenderla a la perfección, aunque en mi caso fuera porque odiaba pedir ayuda a nadie, excepto en casos extremos como los del otro día.

Y también estaba en lo cierto: ella y yo apenas habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras aunque hacía dos años que éramos compañeros de clase y de fila de pupitre. Éramos dos desconocidos, y siendo ella tímida, no me extrañaba que fuera tan reticente.

—Entonces —esbocé una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora—, ¿qué te parece si nos conocemos mejor?

La cara que puso... no puede ni describirse con palabras. Me limitaré a apuntar que si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y me hubiera puesto a bailar ballet con un tutú rosa no se habría mostrado más sorprendida.

Y, para variar un poco, las mejillas se le colorearon. Qué repr—digooo, qué... mona. Sí, eso. Qué mona.

—Esto... hum... yo...

Joder, si se parecía ya a aquel personaje de _manga_ cuyo nombre no recuerdo ahora mismo.

—No me malinterpretes, eh —dije, alzando las manos; con una chica tan tímida, sólo me faltaba que se creyera que quería meterle mano. Con eso y con lo de copiar ya saldría corriendo, la pobre—. Me refiero a salir por ahí algún día. Acompañados, claro, pero yo te invito. ¿Te gustan los batidos? Conozco un sitio en el que los hacen geniales, en especial el de chocolate. ¿Qué me dices?

Dio un respingo. Obviamente, había tocado su punto flaco. Qué casualidad; parecía que le tocaba la fibra el mismo que era mi bebida favorita. Después de otras que eran un poco más... ejem... incitables.

—De acuerdo.

Sí, lo sé. Mi sonrisa es la más seductora. Soy el mejor. Para qué negarlo, ¿eh?

_«Naminé»_

—¿Que Roxas qué?

Estaba teniendo un _deja vú_; Olette me miraba con instinto policía. Incluso de aquella manera, con las manos y la cara manchadas de pintura, resultaba un tanto instigadora, aunque quizá sólo fuese porque la pintura en cuestión era roja, y parecía que hubiera matado a alguien y le hubiera salpicado.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios resecos, mirando hacia Kairi buscando ayuda. Y no sé porqué, si en aquellos tiempos yo estaba convencida de que Kairi conspiraba en mi contra continuamente.

Pero aquella vez mi pelirroja amiga se propuso fastidiar a mi subconsciente y, tras dejar de concentrarse en intentar que su dibujo mejorara un poco, le puso una mano en el hombro a Olette.

—Venga, mujer, déjala, si aún saldrá algo bueno de esto... ¿No crees que no estaría mal? Si Nami se echa novio nos la quitaremos de en medio durante un tiempo —la mirada asesina que le lancé debió de cumplir su objetivo, porque rápidamente rectificó, risueña como siempre—. Que es broma, chica. No, si a mí en realidad me parece bien, de verdad. Practica tus habilidades sociales, que las tienes oxidadas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. De verdad, a veces no sabía si era mi amiga o qué.

Aunque he de reconocer a mi pesar que algo de razón sí tenía. No me caracterizaba por mi sociabilidad, precisamente. No es que fuera antipática, pero sí tímida y un poco desconfiada.

—Vale —con una facilidad admirable, Olette cambió de opinión. ¿Bipolaridad?—. Cómele los morros.

Para ilustrar un poco la escena, digamos que si hubiera aparecido por la puerta midiendo tres metros y con diamantes como dientes no habría abierto más la boca.

Aunque estábamos al aire libre y no había puerta alguna, claro...

—Pero... ¿tú eres tonta? —le pregunté, más avergonzada que enfadada.

Fue ella entonces la que se mostró sorprendida.

—¿Y porqué no?

—¿Porqué no eres tonta? —intervino Kairi en mi defensa con sarcasmo. A veces la besaría.

Olette se puso las manos en las caderas, mirándonos como si las que soltáramos barbaridades por la boca fuéramos nosotras.

—Porqué no va a liarse con él, burra.

—Porque Naminé está sexualmente reprimida.

A veces le pegaría una paliza a mi encantadora amiga.

—Tampoco es eso... —protesté.

O sí. Mi actividad, sexualmente hablando, como diría Kairi, era menor que la de las amebas.

Nos callamos unos segundos mientras la profesora Aeris pasaba por nuestro lado, evaluando los resultados de nuestro dibujo libre. Me sonrió al ver mi cuadro, que, modestia aparte, era bastante bueno, un paisaje marino, basado en el amplio cielo azul que se cernía sobre nosotros. Miró con incredulidad el probablemente coloridamente alegre trabajo de Olette y sonrió con benevolencia ante el desastre de Kairi.

—Oh, sí, sí lo es —decidida a continuar con la conversación, Kairi movió la mano, desechando mi opinión—. Pero es igual, que nos gustas así. Aunque tampoco estaría mal que te desinhibieras un poco.

Me mordí el labio inferior, enfadándome un poco más.

—¿Estás de mi lado o no? —pregunté, mosqueada.

Kairi puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que sí, tonta, ya lo sabes.

—Bueno —resoplé—, pues a ver si dejáis de interpretar las cosas a vuestro libre albedrío, que no son las cosas tal y como las estáis presentando. Que sí, que me ha invitado a salir —añadí, hastiada, al ver la expresión de Kairi—, pero no los dos solos. ¿Y no decís que mi capacidad para hacer amigos está oxidada? Pues vuestra es, como amigas mías, la misión de ayudarme a encauzarla.

Madre mía, si parecía que lo hubiera leído de algún libro.

—Pues sí —Kairi coincidió conmigo—. Por mí, no hay problema, mientras sea en fin de semana; entre semana tengo que estudiar.

Aunque a ojos de muchos Kairi fuera todo un genio, lo cierto era que se mataba a estudiar para sacar aquellas notas que impresionaban a los catetos del instituto. No niego que ella tuviera memoria para ello, pero tampoco negaré que se esforzaba para ello. Y eso que, cuando éramos chiquillas, pasaba más tiempo jugando conmigo que entre libros. En aquel entonces, aunque nos veíamos mucho, por supuesto, se preocupaba más por las notas que por el ocio.

Entrecerró los ojos con disgusto, ajena a mi monólogo interno.

—Vaya porquería de dibujo —se quejó.

Ni Olette ni yo le llevamos la contraria; compartimos una mirada de circunstancias. Kairi no tenía ni idea de pintura, ni tampoco oído musical. Era todo un desastre en las materias artísticas, y perversamente me alegraba de comprobar que ella también tenía un lado humano.

Para alejar los malos pensamientos, incómoda, desvié la mirada hacia otro lado. Qué coincidencia, justo hacia el lugar por donde Yagami y sus compañeros dibujaban. Lo veía de espaldas nada más, pero me quedé mirando la parte de atrás de su pelo, con el cabello rubio perfectamente desordenado, pensativa. La verdad, me había sorprendido mucho su reacción tan amigable conmigo. No nos llevábamos mal, pero quizá sólo fuera debido a que poco hablábamos. Claro había quedado en la en parte bochornosa conversación de la clase de gimnasia: él era mucho más sociable que yo. Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.

Parecía estar discutiendo con su hermano mellizo, y no pude evitar sonreír para mí. Incluso yo sabía que no paraban de pelear todo el tiempo. Aunque los dos eran amigables, Roxas resultaba bastante más comedido que Sora, y bastante más gamberrillo, tal y como se había encargado Olette de recordarme aquella mañana. Sora era, aunque algo cargante a veces, un trozo de pan. Kairi no opinaba lo mismo que yo, de todas maneras. Y también estaban allí Hayner, el novio de Olette, y Pence, un tipo bastante majo; era del grupo de informática y algunas veces me había ayudado a retocar mis dibujos por ordenador.

Habitualmente estaban ellos cuatro juntos, más Olette muchas veces. Nosotras, Kairi y yo, éramos más despegadas; íbamos más a nuestro aire. Eso nos había costado el estúpido mote de «el dúo dinámico.» Ya se sabe, poca o ninguna originalidad. Fumar consume muchas neuronas.

Y, en aquel momento, sin saber muy bien porqué, me dio puro pánico de pensar en ir a cualquier lado con aquella gente. Aunque entonces no supe muy bien porqué, un par de días después me quedaría más que claro.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Siento la tardanza en actualizar. Exámenes y toda la cosa. Probablemente tenga el capítulo 3 listo en un par de semanas, cuando termine la selectividad. Gracias por los comentarios ;). Ya sabéis, se aceptan opiniones y críticas._


	3. Las malas alegorías de Roxas

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. __Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_3 de 20? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. __La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 3.- Las malas alegorías de Roxas.**

_«Naminé»_

He de confesar que, cuando Roxas nos citó en un local que él conocía, me imaginé lo típico: mesas, sillas, una barra quizá, con un par de camareros —preferiblemente guapos, cómo no—, camareras —de éstas me daba igual ya el físico, hum—, un lugar iluminado y agradable... En fin, todo lo que puede esperar una de un lugar público, donde acude la gente a charlar y a pasarlo bien en general.

Por eso me quedé tan alucinada cuando entré con Kairi en aquel _pub_, en el que la única iluminación eran unas siniestras lámparas con forma de antorchas, que emitían una luz rojiza y anaranjada, iluminando el lugar, que aún así resultaba oscuro, puesto que las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y gris, con algunos toques plateados en los muebles.

Además, la gente que había... digamos que era del tipo que si te la encuentras en un callejón oscuro se te sube todo a la garganta.

Para ilustrarlo, el breve resumen de dos palabras que hizo Kairi.

—Ay, joder —bufó.

Aunque yo no era —ni soy— del tipo que se pasa el día diciendo palabrotas, no podía dejar de estar más que de acuerdo con la poco decorosa expresión de mi amiga.

Me cogió de los hombros. Nunca había visto tan apurada a Kairi; le temblaban las manos, estaba pálida y tenía los labios muy apretados. Aunque yo no era para menos: notaba el sudor frío resbalar por mi frente. Puede parecer un poco exagerado, y probablemente lo fuera, pero hay que tener en cuenta que en aquellos momentos Kairi y yo éramos de lo más inocente que se puede encontrar en jóvenes de diecisiete años. Bueno, a veces ella hacía bromas un poco «así», pero básicamente aún nos chupábamos el dedo, como quien dice.

No literalmente, por supuesto. Aunque a algunos depravados mentales seguro que les habría gustado que lo hiciéramos.

—¿Estás segura de que éste es el sitio? Porque mira que, si no, estaremos completamente metidas en la boca del lobo.

Asentí, no muy convencida.

—Sí, estoy segura de que sí.

No estaba segura. Por suerte, ella no lo notó, preocupada como estaba en mirar a su alrededor con temor.

—Pues anda que... —chasqueó la lengua, mirando a su alrededor—. No es éste precisamente el mejor lugar para citar a una señorita y su amiga —me miró burlonamente.

—Ja, ja —reí lúgubremente, sin gana alguna—. Vamos, Kairi, no seas mala persona y...

Un fuerte grito tras de mí me hizo despegar los pies del suelo como si me hubieran pinchado en el trasero, además de ahogar un chillido que, si hubiera llegado a ser emitido, habría hecho reventar los tímpanos de los presentes, si es que la música de rock que sonaba a toda pastilla no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Mi único consuelo fue que Kairi también saltó. Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos.

Kairi se giró, con el puño en alto, dispuesta a partirle la boca al... intento de ser humano que fuera el que nos había llevado al borde del infarto de miocardio con un grito.

Para sorpresa de las dos, no era otro que Roxas.

—Os he asustado, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Lo sé. Sé a la perfección que en ese momento lo que cruzaba por la mente de Kairi era algo parecido a: «¿tú eres gilipollas o qué?» Por suerte, supo reprimirse y no enunciar tan inculta frase, sino que se limitó a decir con sarcasmo:

—Un poco, podría decirse.

Probablemente él se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos, porque sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión y, tras esbozar una sonrisa que por suerte para él no derivó en una risa —más que nada porque eso habría provocado la ira de Kairi, y estoy segurísima de que ni él podría protegerse de la mala uva de mi amiga— comentó:

—Lo he visto.

Le clavé las uñas en el brazo a mi pelirroja amiga para que no saltara. Se conformó con suspirar y mirarme con cara de circunstancias.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto —dije, sonriendo, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Venga, no os lo toméis a pecho, ¿vale? Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo —se puso la mano en la nuca y sonrió con picardía—. Bueno —vagamente, abarcó la extensión de la sala con un movimiento de la mano—, éste es el _Destiny_, local donde, como probablemente os habrá explicado Olette, me suelo reunir con mi gente.

Intercambio de cómplices miradas divertidas entre Kairi y yo.

Pues sí, aunque nadie se lo hubiera pedido, Olette se había encargado de ponernos al corriente de la vida y milagros de Yagami: que si él y su hermano discutían continuamente —aunque eso saltaba a la vista—, que si había ganado varios certámenes de _skate_ —yo, ni idea; ni siquiera sabía que existían certámenes de eso—, que si esto, que si lo otro... Un montón de datos que la verdad no me interesaba tener; eso de escarbar en la vida privada de la gente no iba conmigo, e incluso me hacía sentir un poquito incómoda saber cosas de gente que no sabía nada de mí.

Mi grado de alivio aumentó cuando vi que también estaban allí Olette, Hayner y Pence, tanto que hasta suspiré. No es que Roxas no me diera confianza, claro... o bueno, un poco quizá sí que desconfiaba de él. Qué se le va a hacer, siempre he tenido una tendencia a sospechar de los demás. Tener a gente que conozco y en la que confío cerca es lo que me da apoyo.

Claro que el balance bajó un poco cuando vi, junto a ellos, a tres tipos que parecían sacados directamente del último _videoclip_ de Marylin Manson. Con el pelo de lo más engominado, uno castaño muy claro, otro rojo y el otro azul —«ay, madre», pensé—, vestidos de negro, e incluso el pelirrojo llevaba pintado en la cara una especie de pirámide invertida debajo de un ojo.

Miré a Kairi en busca de apoyo, y ella me dirigió una sonrisa radiante, que me animó bastante, así que junto a ella y mi nuevo ¿amigo? me dispuse a juntarme con la gente, pero por segunda vez en el día mi mejor amiga y yo dimos un salto ante el ya aborrecido grito de:

—¡¡Buuuu!!

Mordiéndose el labio inferior después de pasarse la lengua por él, Kairi se encaró contra el nuevo intento de humano para echarle al bronca mientras yo intentaba recuperarme del susto; tras lo cual me giré, sólo para darme cuenta de que, vaya cosa, el nuevo «agresor» no era nada original con sus bromitas porque básicamente había salido del mismo sitio que Roxas.

Por supuesto, estamos hablando de Sora. El chico nos miraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente, enseñando todos los dientes.

Entonces sí que dirigí los ojos hacia Kairi con interés. Los de ella brillaron con malicia, y yo me preparé para presenciar la Asombrosa Transformación de Kairi™. No era ningún secreto para nadie, y mucho menos para mí, que aquellos dos llevaban un tiempo tonteando. Personalmente me preguntaba cuándo demonios harían oficial lo que era ya sabido por toda la escuela.

Pero, de momento, disfrutaba con el espectáculo bizarro y con la lección de que cuando nos enamoramos todos nos volvemos tontos.

—Sora, niño malo —dijo, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y sonriendo con deslumbrante malicia—. Habráse visto, asustando a dos pobres damiselas indefensas. Cuando llegues a casa, pam pam en el culo —movió la mano de manera muy explicativa.

Entonces, fuimos también presentes de la Asom... no, un momento, mentira. No es que yo lo conociera de toda la vida, pero sabía a la perfección que Sora era así siempre. Así, más o menos:

—Si me pegas tú, la verdad es que no me importaría mucho —replicó él.

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si quieres te doy un guantazo yo, que ya verás lo rápido que se te pasa la tontería —lo amenazó; su hermano se burló de él tirándole un beso—. ¿Vienes? —me preguntó, mirándome y sonriéndome y haciendo que me pusiera un poquito roja.

—Vale —acepté.

Así que, dejando de lado a los dos tortolitos que seguían pavoneando —«qué mala eres en literatura, Naminé», me reprendí— me dirigí junto a él hacia donde estaban los demás. Me senté junto a Olette, y para mi mortificación, Roxas se puso justo enfrente de mí.

No me malinterpretéis. No es que a mí Roxas me molestara como piedra en el zapato, ni tampoco que lo encontrara físicamente aberrante, pero es que me intimidaba un poco la manera en que me miraba. Me sentía un poco como el corderito frente al lobo.

—Eh, Naminé —la voz del chico en cuestión me sacó de mis cavilaciones—. A ellos no los conoces. Son Axel, Demyx y Zexión; ella es Naminé —nos presentó, señalando respectivamente al pelirrojo, al de pelo azul y al de cabello claro; aunque le de cabello azul era bastante taciturno, los otros dos me saludaron con entusiasmo, lo que me descolocó un poco.

Esbocé una sonrisa débil, intimidada. Por suerte o por desgracia, Olette acudió a mi ayuda cual Superman personal y me puso una mano en la cabeza, mirándome con comprensión de madre.

—Es que es un poco tímida, la pobre, no es que tenga nada en contra de vosotros —me excusó.

—Déjame, Olette —protesté, zafándome de su agarre.

Ella me miró un poco raro —«anda que no eres rara, hija», estaría pensando—, pero no tardó en sonreírme de nuevo y pasar a molestar a Hayner. Aunque, todo sea dicho, él no parecía molesto por sus atenciones, más bien lo contrario... si se las devolvía y todo.

En fin, aquello confirmaba aún más mi teoría de que la gente cuando se enamora pierde el norte.

Miré hacia los lados mientras un chico vestido de negro, muy pálido y delgado, nos tomaba nota de lo que queríamos pedir, buscando a Kairi y a Sora con la mirada. No los veía por ningún lado, y no sabía muy bien si era por la oscuridad del rincón o porque se habían ido a un lugar más cómodo, lo que desde luego habría sido realmente pérfido por parte de la que decía ser mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y Kairi? —pregunté a nadie en particular.

Roxas me dedicó una mueca divertida.

—Probablemente con el idiota de mi hermano en algún rincón oscuro, haciendo cosas oscuras.

En aquel mismo momento, apareció de la nada Kairi, con una sonrisa maliciosa, propinándole un golpe en la nuca. Él la miró con muy mala cara, pero no le dijo nada.

—Estamos aquí, listillo —dijo en tono de burla, sentándose a mi lado de una manera muy bestia.

No pude evitar mirar a Roxas significativamente; él me devolvió una mirada resignada. Ambos sabíamos que íbamos a tener que soportar toda la tarde a aquellos dos haciendo el tonto. Teníamos la desgracia de estar él al lado de Sora y yo al de Kairi.

Y, por desgracia, nuestras previsiones fueron acertadas: se pasaron toda la tarde lanzándose miraditas y demás. A pesar de que intentaba eclipsarlo escondiéndome tras el enorme y delicioso batido de chocolate, y participando en la amena conversación sobre estudios, aficiones y música —todo mezclado, sí— no podía evitar echarles en cuenta.

Me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa, la verdad. Igual me pasaba muchas veces, cuando veía parejitas besándose acarameladitas en el tren. Casi me daban ganas de soltarles cuatro palabras, quizá porque yo no tenía nadie con quien hacerlo.

—Esto... creo que necesito salir un poco fuera —murmuré precipitadamente, poniéndome en pie.

Roxas saltó como un resorte.

—Te acompaño —me dijo, sonriendo.

Quizá en otro momento me habría dado un poco de miedo y todo, pero entonces me limité a asentir y salir del lugar acompañada por él, sin importarme mucho si me terminaban considerando una lunática.

—¿Estás mareada? —me preguntó, mientras salíamos del agobiante ambiente del local y nos refugiábamos en las cálidas calles de verano. No obstante, a pesar del calorcito, en la sombra corría una brisa agradable, lo que me vendría bien.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo perceptivo que era Roxas. Ni había tambaleado, ni nada por el estilo, y él ya sabía lo que me pasaba. Probablemente se había fijado en el color de mi cara, seguramente mucho más pálido de lo habitual.

—Un poco —sonreí débilmente, notando el frío en la cara, y no era por la brisa—. No pasa nada, si me siento un ratito se me pasará.

Así pues, nos sentamos en un pequeño banco que había bajo un árbol, a la agradable sombra.

Durante un rato no dijimos nada. Yo, porque me sentía demasiado atontada como para decir algo coherente. Él por respeto a mi estado poco lúcido, o eso supongo.

Era común que me pasara eso, de todas maneras; era casi habitual que enfermara a la mínima. A causa de poseer una constitución más bien delgada y escuálida, siempre he tenido más tendencia a enfermar que los demás niños. De hecho, me había pasado la infancia yendo y viniendo del hospital. Que si gripes, que si sarampión, que si varicela, que si...

Y, para variar, me daban mucho miedo las agujas, que me hacían mucho daño cuando me pinchaban para análisis, vacunas y demás, así que a causa de ese ir y venir, del dolor de las curas y del olor antiséptico, que me lastimaba las fosas nasales, había desarrollado un pavor total al sufrimiento.

De ahí venía, entonces, mi miedo al dolor, físico y mental. Que se manifestaba en cosas tan simples como ir muy abrigada en invierno, rehusar hacer grandes esfuerzos —un poco de ejercicio de acuerdo, pero no mucho— y el miedo al contacto con los demás si no había ahí alguien querido para apoyarme.

No tardé demasiado en sentirme un poco mejor, más rápido de lo normal. Le miré entonces, con un leve resentimiento, culpable de que se hubiese tenido que salir por mi culpa. Bien, teóricamente había salido porque le había dado la gana, ya que yo ni siquiera le había pedido que me acompañara, pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Así soy yo. Y, completando el ciclo de «cosas obvias pero de las que Naminé no se da cuenta hasta que se pone a ello» me percaté entonces de que el sol, filtrándose entre las hojas de los árboles, le daba a su pelo unos brillos dorados muy... interesantes.

«Como tonalidad, por supuesto», pensé apurada, dándome cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con más atención de la que en un principio debería, «Como tonalidad, sí.»

—Esto, lo siento mucho —me disculpé, sonriendo, para llamar su atención; me estremecí un poquito cuando me miró atentamente—. Me pasa a veces, cuando estoy en una mala época. Los exámenes, ya sabes.

—A mí me lo tienes que decir, ¿eh? —bromeó, haciendo obvia alusión a nuestro incidente con el chivatazo—. Mujer, tampoco tienes que ponerte así por los exámenes.

No era sólo por los exámenes, por supuesto, pero preferí no decírselo.

—De todos modos, no te voy a mentir, tampoco es que me haya molestado mucho salir de allí —dijo.

—A mí tampoco —reconocí.

Nos miramos significativamente. Ambos pensábamos en el poco disimulado flirteo de Sora y Kairi. No es que me molestase que mi mejor amiga tuviese por fin alguien con quien salir y, al fin y al cabo, molestar más que a mí, pero detestaba que la gente hiciera esas cosas delante de mí. Me molestaba muchísimo, de verdad.

No le pregunté porqué, puesto que lo consideré bastante inadecuado —ya saben, puesto que poco lo conocía—, pero era obvio que a él también le incomodaba. Me pregunté a mí misma porqué. Quizá fuese tan maniático como yo.

—Y qué, ¿te ha gustado?

Su voz me sacó de mis distracciones. Di un respingo, despistada.

—¿El qué?

Sonrió, divertido.

—El batido, por supuesto.

Reí.

—Ah, sí, la verdad. Estaba muy rico. Y tus amigos son majos, aunque raritos.

No era ninguna mentira. Aún sentía en la boca el dulce sabor del chocolate batido. Uno de los mejores que había probado en mi vida, de verdad. Aún toda la vergüenza había valido la pena sólo por probar ese sabor. Nada que ver con la artificialidad de los que venden en los supermercados. Aquel era puro cielo encerrado en un vaso.

Sí. Me encanta el chocolate. Encanta con mayúsculas.

—Es un sitio de mala pinta —«y que lo digas», pensé para mí—, pero la bebida es fantástica, no sólo ésa, y el dueño es un buen tipo. Aunque un poco raro, eso sí.

«Pues sí, la verdad», pensé de nuevo. El que según me habían dicho era el dueño del lugar tenía el pelo de punta, rubio, y un montón de tatuajes por los brazos.

—Si algún día te apeteciera venir, ya sabes.

¿Era mi imaginación o me estaba invitando a salir? Otra vez, claro.

—Pues, hum, bueno, la verdad es que no estaría mal.

Siempre y cuando estuvieran mis compañeras a mi lado, por supuesto.

—Con Olette e Hikari, claro —dijo casi de inmediato.

¿Era mi imaginación o estaba utilizando algún tipo de truco secreto para leerme la mente?

—Esto... sí, claro —murmuré, sin saber qué más decir; nunca he sido buena para comenzar las conversaciones, y tampoco para continuarlas, si he de ser sincera.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más. Yo me iba sintiendo cada vez mejor, lejos de la ansiedad que me generaban los espacios tan cerrados y la actitud enfermizamente coqueta de mi mejor amiga. Además, sólo el hecho de acompañarme cuando me sentía enferma era un punto extra para él. No es que antes me cayera mal, pero después de eso me caía aún mejor.

—¿Te parece si nos vamos dentro de nuevo? —pregunté, poniéndome en pie de nuevo; me volvía a sentir igual de bien que antes... bueno, más o menos bien.

—No —musitó él, sorprendiéndome—. Vamos a esperar un poco más.

Lo miré con confusión, pero tampoco me importaba estar así un arto más, puesto que me sentía de lo más a gusto, así que me senté de nuevo, moviendo las piernas una después de la otra, como solía hacer en clase cuando me aburría.

Me di cuenta de que esperar un poco no era lo único que quería hacer, puesto que comenzó a hablar otra vez.

—Koizumi —empezó a decir de nuevo, tras aclararse la garganta; al comprobar que yo le escuchaba, continuó—. Ya sabes, que lo de hoy es por lo del otro día.

Muy coherente, expresivamente hablando, no podría decirse que lo fuera, pero entendí perfectamente, lo que le hice ver mediante un asentimiento.

—Pero, tampoco es que sea sólo por eso...

Un gran «¿?» debió de aparecer sobre mi cabeza en ese momento. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

—De hecho, casi podría decir que eso, lo de la otra vez, fue algo así como obra del destino... o algo parecido.

La verdad, yo me sentía cada vez más confusa. Y él parecía encontrar más dificultades para hablar coherentemente.

—Porque bueno, la verdad es que desde hacía mucho tiempo buscaba una excusa para acercarme a ti —apretó los labios, y me miró tan fijamente que me estremecí de nuevo—. Porque resulta que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Oh.

Eso ya simplemente no lo entendía.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Capítulo un poco más corto, pero necesario para la trama. Sé que la confesión de Roxas es un poco precipitada, pero tiene su razón. Ya sabéis, los comentarios son más que bien recibidos._


	4. Lo que parece, lo que es

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. __Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_4 de 20? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. __La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 4.- Lo que parece, lo que es.**

_«Roxas»_

Bueno, pues, el mal ya estaba hecho.

¿Qué por qué era mal? Aparte de por ciertas cosas que les explicaré un poco más tarde, porque a la pobre chica se le había quedado peor cara que cuando habíamos salido del _Destiny_. Por un momento temí que se desmayara allí mismo. Tenía las mejillas muy rojas, y el resto de la cara muy blanca. Si la situación no fuera tan... eh... «así», habría hecho alguna broma comparando su cara con la bandera del país.

—No es para tanto —le aseguré, haciendo el amago de ponerle la mano en el hombro. No obstante, viendo su reacción, decidí que era mejor no hacerlo, así que la coloqué de nuevo sobre mi rodilla izquierda.

—No, no es eso, hombre, es sólo que me ha... bueno, me ha sorprendido —murmuró.

Ya me lo imaginaba sin que me lo dijera, la verdad.

—Bueno... —pareció tomar la decisión de decir algo—. Bueno, es que yo... no es que no me agrades... hum... pero... es que...

Levanté el brazo como señal para hacerla callar.

—No, no hace falta que me digas nada. Sólo quería, ya sabes, que lo supieras.

Ella me miró, preocupada, pero al ver que yo le sonreía sinceramente, sonrió también, aunque de forma muy débil.

—Volvemos, ahora sí —dije en tono de broma.

No nos hizo apenas falta, de todas maneras; en cuanto nos acercamos al sitio en cuestión salieron todos en manada, hablando a gritos, como solían. La verdad, yo ya me esperaba los típicos comentarios de «eh, ¿qué pasa, parejita?» y ese tipo de cosas que me habrían hecho blasfemar como un cosaco, pero para mi alivio y desconcierto no hubo nada de eso.

No me pasó desapercibido que Kairi Hikari se acercó enseguida a Koizumi, con rostro de estar preocupada. Probablemente se arrepentía de haberle prestado tan, pero tan poca atención durante el arto que habíamos estado allí. Koizumi parecía ser el tipo de personas que necesitan atención constante, no de unos cualquiera, sino de los que ella quería.

O algo así. Tampoco es que yo pudiera opinar mucho sobre el tema, porque no la conocía demasiado.

—¿Vamos a algún lado? —pregunté, como si las miradas que me estaban lanzando disimuladamente no fueran conmigo.

—Oh, sí —mi hermano, que como siempre estaba empanado y no se enteraba de nada, me medio salvó de la situación—. A que hagas un poco el tonto en el parque de _skate_.

—Bueno, a ti no te hace falta estar en ningún lugar en especial para hacer el imbécil —le repliqué con naturalidad.

Aunque hubiese querido replicarme, no habría podido. Se confirmaba todo viendo que, por supuesto, yo no llevaba ni la tabla, ni los patines, ni nada con ruedas. Aunque, para ser sincero, eso daba ya un poco igual: podría quitársela a algún crío tembloroso amenazándole con darle un soplamocos.

No me miren así, que luego se la devolvería con una sonrisa encantadora, lo juro.

Me quedé atrás mientras los demás se adelantaban, charlando animadamente. Fruncí el ceño, aún con algo de remordimientos

—Veo que estás hecho todo un galán.

Miré irritado a mi izquierda. Para mi suerte, no se trataba del pavo con pelo pincho que decía ser mi hermano, sino de Axel. Él era mi mejor amigo desde que lo había conocido, cuando tenía unos doce años. De hecho, era él quien me había introducido en el mundillo del _skate_ y toda la cosa, por lo que le estaría eternamente agradecido; adoraba más que a mi propia vida cualquier tabla bajo la que estuvieran incrustadas dos ruedas. Era también un poco cabeza hueca a veces, pero el mejor amigo que una persona como yo puede tener.

—No seas coñazo —repliqué, molesto.

Para variar, él me ignoró.

—Yo pensaba que te iban los tiros por otro lado —comentó, con los ojos brillando con malicia—. Me alegro.

—Cállate —repliqué de mal humor—. Yo sé lo que hago.

O algo parecido. Intentaba controlarme, pero al fin y al cabo no era más que uno más. Un adolescente desesperado, como los demás.

Aunque se ponía realmente pesado cuando quería, dejó el tema en paz, lo que me alivió sobremanera. Bastante tenía yo con mis propias rayadas mentales, así que más le valía dejarlo.

Pero, cómo no, mi tranquilidad no podía durar demasiado. En fin, la verdad es que estaba ya acostumbrado. Mi vida era una montaña rusa, de aquellas que tienen más altos que bajos. Si no era mi hermano era mi padre, o mis profesores, o mis amigos, pero en aquellos tiempos tenía la impresión de que la mayoría de la gente que conocía se había compinchado con la intención de no dejarme tranquilo ni un minuto de mi vida. Consecuencias de ser un adolescente, digo yo.

La que me habló fue precisamente Kairi Hikari, apartándose de sus amigas, mirándome muy atenta. Axel, como quien no quiere la cosa, hizo como que se alejaba, pero se quedó lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo todo a la perfección. Qué cabrón.

Supuse que venía a hablarme de Koizumi, y mi intuición no falló.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Naminé? —me preguntó, muy seria.

«Woo, Roxas, eres el mejor adivino.»

—Yo no le he hecho nada —repliqué con molestia; sólo me faltaba que, encima, con lo mal que YO lo había pasado, me echaran la culpa de traumas psicológicos que...

Joder, qué películas me monto yo solo.

Hikari me miró con mala cara. Hasta se me erizó la piel y todo, así pues...

—Ten mucho cuidado —me advirtió, mirándome intensamente—. Si me entero de que le has hecho algo malo, lo pagarás —me advirtió, apuntándome con el dedo índice, antes de irse de nuevo con la chica rubia.

Me quedé a cuadros. Vale, reconozco que no es mi buena fama precisamente lo que me precede, pero tampoco es tan mala como para pensar que le hubiera hecho algo malo, joder. Si, con el tono en que lo decía, parecía... yo que sé, que la hubiera amenazado de muerte o hubiese intentado abusar de la pobrecilla.

Tsk. Daba igual. Probablemente Koizumi se lo contaría todo. Por lo que yo sabía, eran las amigas más amiguísimas que se lo explicaban todo entre ellas. Lo que, por otro lado, me venía como anillo al dedo.

¿Que porqué?

Bien, ahora viene el momento que más me gusta de todos y que personalmente llamo «la hora de la dura realidad» o en su defecto «la divertida hora de las confesiones de Roxas.» En lo muy personal, prefiero con mucho la segunda denominación. Es mucho más divertida y suaviza un poquillo lo que viene después.

La verdad es que a mí Koizumi no me gustaba especialmente. Era maja, sí, y simpática también, pero no era amor lo que sentía por ella. La que a mí me gustaba era Kairi, su amiga —como a la gran mayoría de los chicos de nuestro instituto, he de decir—. Y, básicamente y a grandes rasgos, mi «plan» consistía en acercarme a ella por medio de su mejor amiga y arrancarla de las sucias garras del tonto de mi hermano.

Era un plan perfecto, desde luego. Ligarme a la una y por medio de ésta ligarme a la otra. Soy un puto genio, lo sé muy bien. Quizá sólo tenía un pequeño fallo, mi gran plan. Que alguien intentara matarme.

Porque, ahora que sabéis la verdad, ¿a que sentís el imperioso deseo de estrangularme?

_«Naminé»_

Dios, nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida. Ni cuando me caía en las clases de deporte, ni cuando la gente se reunía en torno a mis dibujos para mirarlos. Ni siquiera cuando, aquella vergonzosa vez, subía a dar un discurso a todo el instituto y me desmayé de los nervios.

Nunca se me había declarado ningún chico. Nunca, en mis diecisiete años de vida. Tampoco es que yo tuviera tanto trato con chicos como para que alguno de ellos pudiese tener algún interés romántico en mí. Ni deseaba llamar la atención de ninguno, por supuesto. Por todas estas cosas, la declaración —o algo así— de Yagami me había dejado... atontada, por decirlo así.

Ya se lo había dicho a él, pero lo repetiré una vez más. No es que él no me agradara, de hecho lo consideraba un chico simpático y toda la cosa, pero no tenía interés en ser algo más que su amiga.

Aunque, de todos modos, ahora entendía lo insistente que había sido con invitarme para agradecerme lo de la chuleta —que al menos a mí me seguiría remordiendo la conciencia durante siglos, por cierto—.

Me parece que el asunto me daba a mí muchísima más vergüenza que a él. De hecho, Yagami me miró en múltiples ocasiones, e incluso me sonrió, pero yo le retiré la mirada. Me daba mucho, mucho corte, y eso que no era yo la que debería sentirse avergonzada.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? —me preguntó Kairi, frunciendo el ceño, mirándome muy fijamente.

Noté que el calor me subía a las mejillas.

—Nada, ¿qué me va a hacer? Tienes una mente muy perversa, Kairi, y no todos somos como tú —repliqué con retintín.

Me miró con una ceja alzada. Yo me resigné; Kairi me conocía demasiado bien y sabía a la perfección que sí había pasado algo.

—Luego te lo cuento —murmuré cohibida al ver que él me dirigía una mirada de reojo, muy rápida.

Kairi asintió con vigor. Imposible me iba a resultar ya escaparme de ella; tendría que contarle todo todito, con pelos y señales.

El resto de la tarde resultó de lo más agradable. Como hacía bastante calor, nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol charlando sobre cualquier cosa. Mientras tanto, los dos Yagami y sus compañeros —esos que según yo eran raritos— estaban haciendo piruetas y demás que, sinceramente, me dejaron alucinada.

Por eso, supe que tendría que contárselo todo en cuanto nos quedásemos solas.

Y así tuve que hacer. Hacia el final de la tarde, después de despedirnos de todos —Olette se fue con Hayner a quién sabe dónde a hacer quién sabe qué, los dos gemelos con los demás— Kairi prácticamente se me echó encima como un león sobre una gacela, ávida de información.

No fue una experiencia muy agradable que digamos.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? Si es algo malo, me lo cargo —empezó a decir atropelladamente.

Me la saqué de encima, suspirando irritada.

—Ya vale, Kairi, que no es lo que piensas.

Mi mejor amiga se serenó, respirando lentamente.

—Vale —asintió—. Desembucha.

Me ruboricé.

—Bueno, pues él... —me puse las manos en la cara, avergonzada—. Me dijo que... que yo le gustaba mucho.

Kairi abrió la boca, alucinada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, parándose en el camino.

—No me chilles —protesté, poniéndome la mano en la oreja dañada por su grito.

—Vale, perdona —alzó las manos con gesto apaciguador—. Pero es que me resulta... no sé... —esperé que dijera algún tipo de exabrupto, pero una vez me sorprendió—. ¡Genial!

Alcé una veja, confundida. ¿Genial?

—¿Porqué? —pregunté, desconcertada.

—¿Cómo que porqué? —me preguntó Kairi, frotándose las manos—. ¡Por fin, después de diecisiete años de celibato, vas a poder estrenarte! ¡Novio, Naminé, novio!

¿Pero qué le pasaba a ésta? De acuerdo, que llevábamos años pegadas la una a la otra y que quizá un poco por culpa mía ella tampoco había tenido novio estable nunca, pero no era tan exagerado como para que se pusiera a saltar de alegría ante la perspectiva de que me echara un novio.

—¡Eh, para el carro! —protesté—. Que no tengo intención alguna de salir con él.

Kairi me miró de nuevo, bajando de la nube.

Me pregunto que le hizo pensar que yo iba a aceptar salir con Yagami. Quizá es que le pareció ideal que dos hermanos salieran con dos chicas que eran las mejores amiguísimas del mundo entero era algo como muy «verdadero» y romántico. Un poquillo tonto, en mi opinión.

—¿Porqué? —me preguntó desconcertada.

Me puse una mano en la frente, deteniéndome en medio de la calle y mirando hacia el suelo.

—Pues porque no quiero —repliqué, con algo de chulería—. No es que Yagami no me guste, pero no quiero salir con él.

—Oh —Kairi suspiró—. Qué pena. Hacéis una pareja muy bonita. Me estaba imaginando ya a vuestros hijos, rubios, con los ojos azules, tipo los niños del maíz pero en buenos...

A ella se le perdió la vista en el horizonte, soñadora, y yo me ruboricé, para variar.

—Pero no hace falta que hagamos buena pareja... Lo que importa es lo que sientes, ¿no? —repliqué de nuevo.

—Sí, ya lo sé —suspiró ella, lanzándome una mirada con algo parecido a lástima que me enfureció un poco, tengo que reconocerlo—. Tranquila, que sólo lo digo por molestarte, ya lo sabes. No lo digo en serio.

Sí, lo sabía. Al igual que sabía que el hecho de que Kairi reconociera que le gustaba mucho fastidiarme era de lo más raro. Normalmente... bueno, normalmente no lo reconocía, y al menos a mí ni me parecía que ni siquiera sentía remordimientos. Claro que probablemente es eso lo que quería pensar.

La miré un poco asombrada, pero Kairi me respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de aquellas en las que mostraba todos los dientes, muy parecida a las que solía dedicar Sora al mundo en general, y me cogió de los hombros, achuchándome hacia delante para continuar con nuestro camino, gritando algo parecido a:

—¡Naminéeeeee, mujer fatal sin igual, que captura a los hombre en su reeed y los deslumbra con su bellezaaaaa!

Está loca, definitivamente.

A pesar de que faltaba poco más de una hora para que llegara la hora que en mi casa se consideraba «de cenar» —y la que cocinaba, por supuesto, era yo, porque si le dejaba a mi madre terminaría envenenada algún día— acompañé a Kairi a su casa y subí con ella a su cuarto; no había nadie en el hogar, así que cogimos un par de helados de sal marina, nuestros favoritos y nos echamos en el sofá de cualquier manera, justo enfrente del ventilador. Aquel estaba siendo un verano realmente caluroso, y ojo, que a mí me gusta el verano, en especial ponerme a dibujar en la playa al atardecer, pero aquello era ya demasiado.

—Ahora sí que estamos bien —declaró Kairi, dando un mordisquito al helado, mientras el aire le revolvía los rojos cabellos—. Aunque si estuviera yo sola me quedaría en ropa interior.

Sonreí lo más maliciosamente que pude.

—Ahórrame el trauma —dije con la voz cargada de malicia, tras lo cual esquivé un peligroso capón—. ¡Eh, cuidado con mi cabeza!

—No hay nada dentro, mucho no vas a perder —me replicó. Entonces fue ella la que tuvo que esquivar una muy torpe patada mía—. Así que a Roxas Yagami le gustas.

Tenía muy poco disimulo para cambiar de temas, sí.

—Eso dijo —dije escuetamente, encogiéndome de hombros y tratando por todos los medios de no ponerme roja. Fallé.

Kairi se acomodó aún más, apartando un cojín con el pie.

—Y, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Me eché hacia detrás, desconcertada.

—¿Es que tengo que hacer algo?

Mi amiga se rió. Yo no encontraba la gracia por ningún lado, la verdad. Lo decía muy en serio.

—No necesariamente.

La miré con desconfianza.

—De todos modos, ¿tú qué sabes sobre éstos temas?

—Más que tú, desde luego —dijo, moviendo una mano y mordiendo de nuevo el helado.

Aunque ésa afirmación me hizo fruncir el entrecejo, no pude dejar de notar que tenía toda la razón. Yo estaba completamente pez en ése tipo de asuntos. Kairi, aunque tampoco podríamos decir que se tratara de la diva de la seducción, tenía un poquito más de experiencia que yo.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Olette cuando una la necesitaba?

Oh, cierto; pensé en mi otra amiga y en cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia bombazo, o al menos como la catalogaría ella —Olette era una entusiasta seguidora de series _anime_ del género y le encantaban los cotilleos de ese tipo—. Incluso quizá ella se había dado cuenta de la cosa antes que nadie. Olette era muy perceptiva, casi espiritual, mucho más que Kairi y yo, que al fin y al cabo éramos un poco simplonas.

Pero bueno... el asunto no era para darle tanto bombo, ¿verdad?

—Mujer, no tienes que hacer nada, pero evitarle, como estás pensando hacer, le sentará bastante mal.

_Touché_.

Maldita Kairi. Sabía a la perfección que yo pensaba evitarle. Algo estúpido por mi parte, desde luego, porque no sé cómo podría evitar a alguien que se sienta en clase justo detrás de mí.

Y, vaya, que las próximas semanas iba a estar de lo más incómoda.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admití.

No volvimos a tocar el tema en lo que quedaba de tarde. Estuvimos hablando de los estudios y de los planes que teníamos para cuando llegaran las vacaciones de verano, que tendríamos en un mes y poco más. Principalmente, iríamos a la playa, a comprar, y en fin, ésas cosas que nos gusta hacer a las chicas... y a los chicos también, claro.

El resto del día transcurrió en tranquilidad. Después de marcharme de casa de Kairi, preparé la cena en casa —una ligerísima sopa de pescado— que tomé sola. Mi madre se hallaba en una reunión importante, incluso siendo fin de semana, y llegó un poco tarde, aunque aún tuvimos tiempo de charlar un ratito antes de irnos a dormir. Aunque estuviera ocupada, o incluso en las nubes, como en los últimos tiempos, siempre encontraba una pizquita de tiempo para mí, lo que yo le agradecía. Probablemente lo peor que podía hacerme no era dejarme sola un período largo de tiempo por culpa del trabajo, sino no hablarme ni preocuparse por mí por muy tarde que llegara.

—Te has ido hoy a la calle con tus amigos, ¿no? —me preguntó despreocupadamente, mientras cogía por error el azúcar para aliñar la ensalada—. ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

Me encogí de hombros mientras le quitaba el azúcar de las manos y le daba el bote de la sal.

La verdad, no sabía muy bien cómo lo había pasado. Mal del todo, obviamente no, pero bien del todo tampoco.

Opté, sin embargo, por la respuesta más cómoda.

—Bastante bien —«supongo»—. Estuvimos charlando y toda la cosa.

Mi madre, tan despistada para algunas cosas y tan perceptiva cuando se trataba de mí —si es que era un libro abierto, leñe, que tanto ella como Kairi sabían al instante lo que me pasaba— se dio cuenta enseguida de que no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía. Me dirigió una mirada evaluadora, pero yo respondí moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—No me pasa nada —repliqué a su muda pregunta, un poco molesta.

Aunque me quejo de que es despistada, sabía darse cuenta de las cosas importantes, y sabía que sí, algo me pasaba.

Aquella noche dormí poco, por no decir nada. Siempre me pasa igual: cuando algo me preocupa mucho, viene a mi mente precisamente cuando me dispongo a dormir, haciendo que me preocupe —tontamente, lo sé— y que no pueda ir tranquilamente al país de Morfeo como a mí me gustaría. Además, para más cachondeo, las preocupaciones me dan un dolor de estómago terrible.

Es un poco raro, sí, pero no es mentira. Y no hay nadie que quiera evitarlo más que yo, de verdad, pero no puedo. He visitado varios doctores desde que era niña y ninguno me ha dejado nada en claro, sólo un vago «es psicosomático.» Probablemente no se me iría nunca, pero en fin, tampoco era un problema muy preocupante, o al menos no lo era en principio.

Me preocupaba más mi situación actual, la verdad. Iba a ser muy, muy ardua, la cosa.

¿Qué podría hacer una chica como yo, que se ruboriza a la más mínima, contra un chico cuya mayor cualidad es la perseverancia?

Aunque ya lo sabía, pronto iba a confirmar mis sospechas sobre cuál era la respuesta.

Absolutamente nada.

_«Roxas»_

—¿Dónde habéis estado?

La voz grave y severa de mi padre interrumpió el parloteo de mi hermano y mío. Después de dirigirnos una mirada de circunstancias, nos obligamos a mirarle a él, lo que siempre era difícil. No es que la situación fuera precisamente divertida, pero después de un par de «algos» —combinados, batidos, dulces, qué más nos daba— con un chorrito de licor a los dos nos costaba mirarle a la cara sin echarnos a reír como locos, lo que era ciertamente lo menos indicado en aquel entonces.

Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo y contando la tabla del nueve al revés conseguíamos la distracción necesaria como para no ganarnos una bronca mayor de lo que ya sería de por sí.

Sora había salido, sin duda, a mi padre —por comodidad, la gente solía decir que éramos gemelos, aunque claro, no éramos iguales, éramos mellizos—; tenía el mismo cabello de un tono castaño tirando para lo oscuro, la mandíbula curvada suavemente dándoles aspecto, quizá engañoso, de bonachones. Yo había salido más a mi madre, tanto en aspecto, como en el carácter orgulloso y el sentido del humor algo atrofiado.

—Con Axel y los demás, dando vueltas por ahí, papá.

—Ni que fuéramos personas de las que haya que desconfiar —añadió mi hermano para respaldarme.

Sí, nos peleábamos constantemente, pero eso no quitaba que saliera el espíritu fraternal, al menos de vez en cuando, o más concretamente cuando teníamos que cubrirnos las espaldas por alguna trastada gorda que hubiéramos hecho. El llegar un poco más tarde a casa no era ninguna trastada, lo sé, pero mi padre lo tomaba como tal.

El caso es que la verdad es que sí, éramos personas de las que había que desconfiar por naturaleza. Mucho más de lo que él se podía imaginar. Quizá no se acordaba del maletín de trabajo metido en la lavadora con todos los papeles dentro, ni de las llaves del coche tiradas por el retrete, ni de los cigarrillos que le pinchamos para que dejara de fumar. Podíamos tomar el nombre artístico de «Hermanos Cabrones™» Sora y yo.

—No me gusta que salgáis tan a menudo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Mientras podríais

Pues anda que si se enteraba de que yo me escapaba por las noches para irme de juerga...

—¡Tan a menudo no! —protestó Sora, torciendo la boca—. Sólo de vez en cuando. E igual nos queda tiempo para estudiar.

—No lo atestiguan así vuestras notas.

Era normal. Había que tener en cuenta que yo me pasaba el día haciendo el vago y dependía de la ayuda de mis amigos para estudiar, además de la magia de las chuletas —aunque comenzaba a desconfiar de éstas, claro— y Sora hacía tres cuartos de lo mismo. Si en diecisiete años no había entendido que nosotros éramos animales de calle, es que no merecía llamarse nuestro padre.

—Vale, lo sentimos —dije, suspirando con pesadez—. No volverá a pasar, de verdad.

—Eso —apoyó Sora.

Todos sabíamos que volvería a pasar.

—Venga, cariño, que sólo son adolescentes —mi madre metió baza, saliendo de la cocina en delantal y un cazo en la mano.

Presionado, mi padre farfulló algo, descontento, y se marchó de nuevo a su estudio.

No es que fuese un mal padre. Qué va. Sólo... demasiado estricto. Demasiado para las mentes perversas de sus dos hijos, que prácticamente sólo pensaban en divertirse. Tontos no éramos, teníamos nuestro cerebro, pero preferíamos utilizarlo en bromas, cachondeo y demás. Eso nos llevaba luego, claro, a que nos castigara muy duramente cuando nuestras calificaciones no resultaban tal y como él esperaba. Y menos de un setenta era ya nota demasiado baja para su gusto.

Supongo que estudiar no está tan mal, por lo menos cuando tienes un objetivo. Pero ése era el problema: ni mi hermano ni yo teníamos un objetivo demasiado claro. Normal, tanto agobio con las notas y eso, lo demás se perdía. Imagino que su insistencia con ello era que quería que nos asegurásemos un buen futuro, pero resultaba ser más desalentador que confortador.

Arrastrando los pies de cansancio, me fui hasta mi habitación, que por cierto, era individual, para mi gozo. Lo juro, no soportaría compartir habitación con Sora; simplemente no podría. De pequeños dormíamos en el mismo cuarto, y ya pueden imaginarse qué pasaba. Lo mínimo, balones de fútbol asesinos volando por el aire.

Me eché en la cama, un poco mareado. Después de que las chicas y los dos tortolitos se hubiesen ido, mi hermano, mis tres amigos y yo, nos habíamos quedado aún allí, patinando, riendo y bebiendo un poco.

Juro que le devolví el patín al niño, eh. Y con una piruleta de regalo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió como siempre: cena, bromas por parte de mi hermano, mi madre y mía, ver un poco la televisión, hacer los deberes que me habían mandado —a última hora, cómo no—... Marché a dormir más temprano de lo habitual, con la cabeza en otros asuntos.

Adivináis cuáles era esos asuntos, ¿cierto?

Veamos... Kairi Hikari me gustaba desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Concretamente, desde que la había visto y hablado con ella por primera vez. Era, para variar, la típica chica guapa, simpática, que saca buenas notas... y que gusta al noventa y nueve por ciento de los chicos del instituto. Yo incluido.

No sabría decir en concreto lo que más me gustaba de ella, si el físico, el carácter, la gracia que tenía para decir las cosas... Qué más da. El caso es que me gustaba, y mucho.

Lástima fue para mí enterarme de la demasiado estrecha relación que había entre ella y mi hermano mellizo. No eran novios —al menos no oficialmente—, pero todos en el instituto sabían que por A o por B terminarían liados.

¿Todos? No. Yo conservaba la esperanza de ser un poco cabrón y robarle la chica a mi hermano. No invertía mi inteligencia en estudiar, pero sí en idear «planes» que me pudiesen ayudar a conquistar mi país particular —el Hikari—. Pero no así, a saco. No. Tenía que emplear una sutileza de la que mi hermano, para desgracia suya, carecía.

Ahí entraba Koizumi. Ella era simplemente perfecta. La mejor amiga de la chica que me gustaba, un poco simple, accesible si uno se ponía a ello, sensible, influenciable. Era obvio que mi «declaración» había sido un _shock_ para ella, pero también como un vaso de agua para un trozo de pan. A partir de ahí se iría ablandando más, y más, y más...

Je, la comparación de Koizumi con un cacho de pan resulta de lo más acertada, ¿no?

Me dormí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Nada iba a impedirme conseguir lo que yo quería.

O, por lo menos, es eso lo que creía.

_«Naminé»_

La mañana siguiente a nuestra... hum, digámosle «cita» a falta de una palabra mejor, me levanté como todos los días de verano, acaloradísima. Y, para variar, tarde. Tras una rápida ducha muy fría que me ayudó a despejarme y un desayuno consistente en un gran vaso de leche fría y varias galletas dietéticas, me despedí de mi madre con un apresurado beso en la mejilla y salí de casa justo en el momento en que llamaban al timbre.

Para mi sorpresa, no estaba allí Kairi con su habitual sonrisa maliciosa para regañarme por mi impuntualidad. Sólo estaba Olette, sonriendo a secas.

—¿Y Kairi? —pregunté, desconcertada.

Olette movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con el semblante un poco más oscuro.

—Me ha dicho su madre que ha pillado un resfriado y que está en la cama con fiebre —me dijo.

—Oh —noté como de repente la preocupación me iba invadiendo—. Pero, ¿está bien?

Mi amiga asintió, con una sonrisa divertida.

—Claro, Naminé, que no es nada, sólo un constipado. Seguro que en un par de días estará de vuelta en clase —aseguró. Siempre me había dicho que le hacía gracia mi manía de preocuparme tanto incluso por las cosas más sencillas.

—Me pasaré ésta tarde por su casa a ver cómo está —dije, no muy convencida—. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Claro, eso no lo dudes —dijo Olette asintiendo con vigor—. Aunque igual pillamos nostras la enfermedad —se rió, y yo reí también.

—Tampoco estaría mal, la verdad —bromeé—. Un par de días sin ir a clase serían como una bendición.

Pasamos el camino de ida al instituto charlando sobre eso mismo, cómo podía alguien constiparse en pleno verano, con una calor que agobiaba. Kairi era especial, en todos los sentidos. Se notó su ausencia, la verdad. La cantidad de bromas —un poco pesadas a veces, todo sea dicho— descendió drásticamente.

No me atreví a contarle en ése momento lo de Yagami a Olette. Ellos dos eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, y me daba un poco de cosa decírselo, aunque, como amigas que éramos, había confianza. No sé, siempre he sido muy cortada con estos temas. Incluso a Kairi me daba vergüenza contárselo. Incluso, cuando era pequeña, no quería contarle quién era el niño que me gustaba. Supongo que me daba miedo que me pasara como a una compañera nuestra de primaria, que le contó a su amiga quién le gustaba y al día siguiente lo sabía toda la clase. Cuando eres niña eso te parece la hecatombe. Luego, cuando creces, prefieres decirlo tú misma, sin problemas. O, en mi caso, prefería esperar a ver si tenía posibilidades.

No me malinterpretéis. Sé que ni Kairi ni Olette irían por ahí divulgando mis secretos por doquier. Lo sé. Pero... en fin, una no conseguía quitarse esos temores de la cabeza.

Una vez entramos en el recinto, y casi tan casualmente como en las malas películas de Hollywood, Olette se encontró con Hayner, al que se acercó instantáneamente con un brillo ilusionado en la mirada, dando saltitos.

Esto me hizo retirarme. No es que me desagradara la compañía de ambos, qué va, al contrario, estar con ellos dos era la mar de divertido, pero en esas situaciones yo me sentía como «la que sobra.» Sé que ellos no pensaban eso, y que en aquellos momentos ni se achuchaban ni nada para no hacerme sentir incómoda, pero igual yo me sentía como la que aguanta la vela.

—Ésta semana me toca a mí barrer la clase, así que mejor que vaya primero —me excusé.

Era verdad, pero igual fue una buena excusa.

Después de cambiarme de zapatos y coger la escoba del armario, correteé hacia clase. Había muy poca gente en los pasillos, cosa obvia; faltaban aún diez minutos para entrar, y solíamos remolonear todo lo que no era posible.

Abría la puerta de la clase con decisión, canturreando, pensando que no habría nadie.

Grave error.

Porque, de nuevo la fatal casualidad hacía que allí mismo se hallara Roxas Yagami.

Tonta, tonta Naminé, que no se acordaba de que el turno de limpieza iba por asientos y de que a mí y a él nos tocaba juntos.

Para variar, me puse de color escarlata, tanto por que me hubiera escuchado cantar —lo hacía fatal, por cierto— como por el recuerdo de lo acontecido el día anterior.

—Buenos días —me saludó con una sonrisa divertida, apoyándose en el mango de la escoba, al ver que yo no estaba muy dispuesta a dar el paso.

—B—buenos días —mascullé, notando el calor extenderse por todo mi rostro.

—Bonita canción —comentó, sonriendo maliciosamente—. No me imaginaba que te gustara Malice Mizer. ¿O es Gackt el que te gusta? Tampoco me imaginaba que te gustara ése tipo de chicos —el tono de su voz era claramente burlesco.

Apreté los puños, indignada. Había escuchado esa pregunta como... doscientas veces, más o menos.

—A mí me gusta la música, no los cantantes —dije, alzando el rostro con dignidad.

Y, bueno... él también me gustaba. Es decir... ¿lo habéis visto?

Yagami se rió. Tenía una risa muy clara, muy cristalina, que hizo que se me pasara el enfado. Pero sólo un poquito.

—Era una broma, mujer, no te lo tomes en serio —dijo.

Fingí estar ofendida durante un rato, mientras barría la otra parte de la clase a toda prisa, de espaldas a él. No tenía tampoco muchas ganas de encararlo, por obvias razones. Sí, sé que la cosa realmente debería ser al revés, pero qué le voy a hacer; siempre he sido así de vergonzosa. Y tonta, añadiría maliciosamente Kairi.

Yagami tosió, y eso me distrajo de mi atontamiento. Me ruboricé al notar que debía de haberme pasado los últimos cinco minutos barriendo el mismo trozo de clase con cara de empanada.

—Esto, Koizumi... —empezó—. Perdona si te incomodé con lo de ayer.

¿Por qué todos consideraban eso tan importante?

—No pasa nada —murmuré bajito, poniéndome colorada—. No... bueno, no es... —«¿no es importante? ¿No es culpa tuya? ¿No me importó para nada, ni siquiera te escuché? Eso es todo lo que se me ocurre. Decididamente soy mala tranquilizando a la gente»—. No es nada —finalicé por fin.

Me sonrió, un poco débilmente.

—Yo sólo quería... bueno, ya sabes —hizo un gesto con la mano.

No, no sabía, así que me limité a sonreír. Pero claro, soy tan transparente que continuó.

—Te sientas delante de mí, pero nunca me había atrevido a decirte nada. Bueno, nada hasta ese día, el del examen —sí, de nuevo la chuleta que tanto me atormentaba en sueños—. Sí que necesitaba ayuda, pero fue también una excusa para hablar contigo. La necesitaba, a decir verdad.

Asentí. Me sentía un poco tonta; no tenía nada concreto que responderle.

—Y eso... No es que se me den muy bien estas cosas.

—A mí tampoco —confesé, más que sincera.

Me miró y me sonrió otra vez, de aquella manera tan rara. Se me antojó triste, y no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Al fin y al cabo, era por mi culpa. Por mi... ¿encanto personal? No creía que lo tuviera, pero aún así, pensaba que era por mí. Bueno, lo era, ¿cierto?

He de reconocer que me dio bastante penilla. Así que, ruborizándome, traté de arreglar un poco la situación.

—Si quieres... —dudé—. Si quieres, podemos ser amigos.

Me sonó un poco a premio de consolación, pero a Yagami le brillaron los ojos. Se acercó a mí a grandes zancadas, y me tendió una mano.

—¿Amigos, entonces? —preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Con timidez, le estreché la mano.

—Amigos —aseguré.

En aquel momento, no tenía ni idea de en qué atolladero me estaba metiendo.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Qué largo quedó éste capítulo. Aunque claro, tenía que ser así. Y ya lo digo, aunque queráis matar a Roxas por ser malo y a mí por ser mala, sin esto no habría fic. Y no, __no__ habrá Roxas/Kairi. Ésta historia es Roxas/Naminé. Sólo hay que esperar un poco._

_Los comentarios son más que bien recibidos._


	5. Conceptos de la amistad

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. __Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_5 de 20? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. __La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 5.- Conceptos de la amistad.**

_«Naminé»_

Si queréis que os diga la verdad, no estaba muy segura frente al hecho de hacerme amiga de Yagami. De hecho, casi me arrepentí al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

A mí nunca se me ha dado bien el hacer amigos. No penséis mal, no es que sea antipática, es que cuando estoy con un desconocido nunca sé de qué hablar y a veces incluso tartamudeo como una tonta. Supongo que con el tiempo eso ha desaparecido poco a poco, pero cuando era una adolescente ésa era mi reacción cuando me presentaban a alguien. Aunque, cuando soy amiga de alguien, lo soy incondicionalmente, que conste.

Supongo que tengo que reconocer que, de hecho, con él me costaba poco hablar. Aunque fuese sólo por el interés que le ponía. Que le ponía él, para aclarar las cosas.

En fin, el día pasó sin más incidentes —exceptuando el hecho de que el profesor de matemáticas nos puso una cantidad de deberes tan grande que hasta oí a Yagami soltar un taco por lo bajo—; al recoger los libros y demás, lo noté, apoyado en la mesa, fijando su mirada en mí.

—Uhm, Koizumi... —empezó a decir—. ¿Tienes que hacer algo ahora?

Oh, no. No me consideraba preparada aún para una entrada tan... uf.

Reconozco que en aquel momento sentí un amor casi lésbico hacia Olette y Kairi.

—Pues... la verdad es que sí —reconocí—. Kairi está enferma, y Olette y yo pensábamos en ir a visitarla.

Él me miró con algo de frescura, como casi siempre, pero había algo raro en su mueca. Quizá la tensión en las comisuras de sus labios, o el brillo extraño de sus ojos azules.

—¿Hikari? ¿Está enferma? —preguntó con una despreocupación que me resultó como rara también.

—Sí, por eso no ha venido hoy a clase —dije, cogiendo mi maletín, ya repleto de todos los pesados libros—. Tiene un resfriado, nada preocupante —«creo»—, así que hemos pensado en hacerle una visita para animarle el día, ya sabes —me encogí de hombros.

Él asintió.

—Deséale que se ponga bien de mi parte también, entonces —dijo, recuperando la sonrisa luminosa que yo encontraba tan simpática.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Olette se metió en medio de la conversación en ese preciso instante. Y lo digo literalmente: apartó la pequeña distancia que había entre nosotros dos —y que yo no había sabido cómo ampliar sin parecer una maleducada—, apoyó un brazo en mi hombro y el otro en el de Yagami y nos sonrió indolentemente.

Detrás de ella, Hayner y Pence pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? ¿Cotilleando, gallinitas? —preguntó, divertida.

—Algo así —bromeó él, para luego imitar el cacareo de dicho animal de granja haciéndonos reír a las dos.

—¿Cómo es que estáis hablando? —preguntó de nuevo.

Yagami puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabías que la cotilla eres tú? —le reprochó.

—¿Y tú que es de idiotas responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta? —replicó Olette.

La verdad, no podía dejar de admirar a mi amiga. Nos daba mil vueltas a mí y a Kairi en eso de dar respuestas ingeniosas y dejar en mal lugar a la gente. Sin duda, si hubiera un concurso de eso, ella ganaba seguro.

Él pareció rendirse, porque bajó los hombros con aire de hastío e hizo una mueca, a pesar de que yo habría respondido a eso con un «pues tú acabas de hacer eso mismo.»

—Mujer, ni que te tengamos que dar explicaciones sobre con quién hablamos o no —dijo.

Olette pareció pensárselo.

—Buen punto —admitió; me miró fijamente, con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Vamos a alegrarle la tarde a nuestra tercera rueda de la moto, la señorita Kairi?

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Claro —asentí.

—Muy bien —Olette asintió vigorosamente—. Los señores pueden acompañarnos.

Aunque, la verdad, si el concepto de Olette de «acompañar» es agarrar a alguien por el cuello de la camisa y obligarle a seguirte aunque sea a rastras, espero que no me pida nunca jamás que la acompañe. Y mucho menos, cuando, por el camino, se topó con Sora y lo agarró también antes de que éste tuviese tiempo de emitir una sola palabra.

Yagami me dedicó una mueca divertida que respondí con una de resignada diversión, tras lo que salimos detrás de los otros tres, casi corriendo, pues mi amiga los llevaba a velocidad de coche de fórmula uno. La paciencia y la contención no se hallaban entre sus cualidades, por desgracia.

A pesar de que, como ya debe de ser evidente, hablar con gente —en especial con chicos— no era mi fuerte, lo cierto es que he de recalcar que eran bastante majos.

—Eres un caso, Olette —se quejó Hayner cuando su novia lo soltó.

—Una pesada —corroboró Pence, ajustándose el cuello de la camisa. El pobre estaba rojo, y lo miré con comprensión.

Ella se paró en el camino, con las manos en las caderas.

—¡No os atreváis a criticar mis actos! —exclamó enfurecida; hay que decir que daba un poco de miedo, al menos durante unos tres segundos, que es lo que tardó en ponerse de buenas otra vez—. Venga, que era broma.

Hay que señalar que cuando no iba de broma también era temible.

—Es que parece que lo digas en serio —protesté; yo también había sido víctima de las bromitas de Olette y eran como mínimo desconcertantemente humillantes. Te dejaban con cara de tonta.

—Por supuesto —dijo con naturalidad—. Si no, no tendría gracia.

Estuve a punto de añadir que yo la gracia no la veía por ningún lado, pero me limité a suspirar pesadamente y dirigirles una mirada de aprensión a los chicos.

—Sí, tiene gracia —replicó Olette, demostrando que me conocía mejor de lo que a mí me gustaría.

—Lo que tú digas —le di la razón, hastiada—. ¿Cómo haces para aguantarla? —le pregunté a Hayner.

Era algo que siempre había querido saber.

—A base de sake y anfetas —respondió él, muy serio, haciéndome reír.

Porque, vamos, supuse que era una broma. Olette se mostró muy enfadada, a pesar de eso.

—¡Hayner! —exclamó Olette, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—Se pasan el día así —dijo Pence, en un tono que dejaba muy claro que él prefería que no lo hicieran. Lo comprendí.

—Ya me lo imagino —asentí, con una mirada cómplice.

La verdad es que los amigos del chico en cuestión parecían reunir todos una misma cualidad: no ser normales. Aunque claro, no ser normal —aunque «normal» es algo difícil de definir en los tiempos que corren, la verdad— no es sinónimo de no ser buena persona. Los amigos oscurillos de Yagami, los que había conocido el día que se me... bueno, el día del batido de chocolate, así lo demostraban.

—

—

—_Este sitio está hecho un asco, ¿eh? —dijo Zexión, el amigo de Roxas del pelo azul, dirigiendo una mirada crítica en derredor del local._

_Tenía razón. La pintura oscura que cubría las paredes estaba descolorida por la acción del sol y había suciedad incrustada entre las grietas que se habían producido en la pintura, seguramente de calidad no muy buena._

—_La verdad es que sí —dije yo, probablemente la que más entendía de color y demás del grupo._

_Sí, mi gran afición al tema me había llevado hasta a probar con la pintura de las paredes y todo. La mayor parte de las paredes de mi cuarto, blancas, estaban cubiertas en parte con dibujos, fotos mías con mis amigas y pósteres de los grupos musicales que me gustaban, pero también había aquí y allá, en algunas de las partes vacías, unos pocos dibujos hechos a témpera._

_Y no, mi madre no me había echado la bronca... al contrario, me incluso me pidió que le hiciera un dibujo en la pared de su habitación. Que me quedó muy chulo, por cierto. Unas flores blancas, más en concreto, que quedaban muy bien en la pared color rosa crema._

—_Habla la entendida en pintura —rió Kairi._

_Zexión fijó su mirada clara en mí, repentinamente interesado._

—_¿Te interesa la pintura?_

—_¿Bromeas? —Olette me cogió de un brazo, alzando la cabeza orgullosa, como si ella misma fuera a la que se le daba bien la pintura—. ¡Es una _friki_ del dibujo! Prácticamente no hace otra cosa._

—_Ya vale, Olette —refunfuñé, poniéndome colorada y zafándome de su agarre como pude._

—_Zexión es un artista —explicó Roxas, agitando su bebida._

—_¡Yo también! —exclamó Demyx, el rubio, más feliz que una perdiz—. ¡Yo toco la guitarra!_

—_A ti nadie te ha preguntado —replicó Zexión, dirigiéndole una mirada que sólo podría clasificarse como «neutra.»_

_Intenté no reírme, más que nada porque la cara del dizque guitarrista era la expresión en vivo del desencanto. Por su manera de actuar y de hablar era el tipo más escandaloso que había conocido en mi vida, de verdad._

_Decididamente, me caía bien._

—_Si tan mal te parece que está, ¿por qué no te animas y me lo arreglas? —preguntó el dueño del lugar a la vez que le servía a Sora un bollo de chocolate gigante._

_Zexión se llevó una mano a los labios._

—_Pues si me pagas es una idea interesante —asintió despacio, y luego volvió su rostro hacia mí, mirándome fijamente—. ¿A ti que te parece? ¿Te apuntarías?_

_Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían cálidas, pero aquella vez de puro entusiasmo; estoy segura de que me brillaban los ojos._

—_Sí —asentí yo también, con más entusiasmo que él—. Tengo unas ideas que..._

_Ni que decir tiene que nos pasamos parte del resto de la tarde hablando sobre posibles diseños que plasmar sobre las paredes. Para dar una idea, diré que hasta se llevó un montón de servilletas con dibujos que hice con un boli, y yo hice lo mismo. Se cachondearon bastante de nosotros, todo sea dicho, en especial Axel y Kairi, el dúo de pelirrojos, que parecían tener el mismo y cruel sentido del humor. Ya sabéis, cosas del tipo «parecen hechos el uno para el otro» y demás, que son cosas bastante tontas pero que cuando eres adolescente te hacen avergonzarte, aunque no sea culpa tuya tener unos amigos tan simplones. A él parecía darle lo mismo, y lo admiré por ello. A mí, la verdad es que sí que me fastidiaba un tanto, y me habría gustado saber cómo mantenerme tan seria, sin dirigir miradas de odio eterno a mi amiguita. Los tres amigos de Yagami parecían más mayores que nosotros, pero a mí me daba que el más maduro era Zexión. A Axel y Demyx los veía más bromistas y más… críos, sin ánimos de ofenderlos._

_Por lo menos sabía que, en el fondo, Kairi se alegraba de que estuviera haciendo amigos, por una vez en mi vida, por iniciativa más o menos mía. Aunque se pegaba mucho a Sora y bromeaba con los demás, me miraba mucho mientras yo hablaba con Yagami y Zexión._

_Y, además, yo ya tenía por donde empezar para ganarme la vida con mis pinturas. De acuerdo, no es que fuese a ser un lanzamiento al estrellato, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?_

_La verdad es que, dejando de lado algún asunto como que un poco embarazoso, fue una tarde productiva. Amigos nuevos y un trabajito para el verano. ¿Qué más podía pedir?_

—

—

—Calooor que hace —bostezó Hayner, aunque quizá sólo para distraer la atención de su novia de la pulla que le acababa de echar.

El novio de mi amiga me hizo volver de aquel _flash back_. Aunque me hizo recordar que tenía algo pendiente con los amigos del rubio.

—Sí que es verdad —Roxas se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Casi no me aguanta el peinado.

Pence puso los ojos en blanco.

—Igual te mueres por eso.

—Igual —respondió él con sarcasmo.

Esbocé una sonrisilla. La verdad, no me extrañaba que a Yagami le preocupara el aspecto de su pelo. La verdad es que era bastante bonito.

Pero ya lo dije, ¿eh? Como tonalidad.

Al llegar a la plaza del Crepúsculo, que era básicamente el punto de encuentro de nuestra ciudad, Olette y yo nos despedimos de los chicos y caminamos por una de las calles principales, la que nos llevaría al bloque de pisos donde vivía Kairi.

Después de llamar al timbre e identificarnos, subimos al cuarto piso, que era en el que vivía Kairi. Aunque resopló y se quejó, Olette accedió a subir por las escaleras en vez de por el ascensor; yo los detestaba, me daban claustrofobia. Prefería subir por las escaleras, que eran infinitamente más agradables.

Nos recibió la madre de Kairi, una mujer a la que mi amiga se parecía muchísimo, con una sonrisa afable.

—Gracias por venir a verla —nos dijo—. Ya sabéis donde está su habitación, ¿cierto? —Olette y yo asentimos—. Os llevaré algo fresco.

—No hace falta que se moleste —repliqué yo, sintiendo el familiar rubor que me cubría las mejillas cuando alguien prodigaba demasiada atención hacia mí.

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Olette y yo compartimos una mirada resignada y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Kairi.

La verdad es que tenía mucho mejor aspecto del que yo, que ya la veía en su lecho de muerte, me esperaba. Estaba un poco pálida, pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente; había un vaso vacío en su mesita de noche y un grueso libro encima de la cama, abierto por la mitad.

—Hola, estudiantes —bromeó Kairi; tenía la voz un poco ronca—. ¿Listas para el contagio?

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó Olette, sonriendo burlonamente, mientras se sentaba con más cuidado de lo normal a los pies de la cama; yo hice lo propio, pero al otro lado.

Kairi se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos bien —dijo—. Aún faltaré unos pocos días al insti, por si acaso recaigo, pero no creo que sea para tanto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Para ti nunca es para tanto —repliqué molesta.

Era cierto: Kairi tenía que reconocer que a veces se tomaba su propia salud muy a la ligera. Unos años atrás, cuando éramos estudiantes de secundaria, se había empeñado en cantar el _I'm singing in the rain_ así, bajo la lluvia. La consecuencia había sido una gripe que le duró dos semanas enteras.

Kairi era así, muy responsable para unas cosas pero tan incauta con otras...

—Bueno, para ti es demasiado siempre.

Ahí le había dado.

Suspiré, resignada, y Kairi hizo otro tanto, mientras Olette reía divertida. Sabíamos a la perfección que esas eran cosas que no iban a cambiar.

En ese momento entró la mamá de Kairi con un vaso de leche caliente para ella y un par de zumos de naranja fresquitos para Olette y para mí. Lo agradecimos con una sonrisa. Yo miré con algo de aprensión el ligero vapor que escapaba del vaso de Kairi. Me daba calor sólo de verlo.

¿Y quién podía ser tan raro como para constiparse en un verano tan caluroso? Kairi, por supuesto.

—Bueno, Olette, ¿te ha contado Nami las buenas nuevas? —preguntó Kairi sonriendo maliciosamente tras dar un pequeño sorbo.

Carraspeé. Olette me miró estrechando los ojos. Me ruboricé y miré hacia abajo.

—A mí no me ha contado nada —dijo con peligrosa suavidad.

—Kairi, no creo que haga falta que...

—Roxas Yagami se le declaró —informó Kairi con un brillo emocionado en los ojos que quizá tenía algo que ver con la fiebre.

Olette me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Honestamente, yo ya me esperaba que me echara la bronca por no habérselo contado y que se pusiera a hacerse la _drama queen_ con eso de que yo no la apreciaba como amiga y ese tipo de cosas, por eso su reacción casi me tira de espaldas.

—Enhorabuena —dijo sinceramente.

Estuve a punto de caerme de la cama.

—¿Porqué? —pregunté desconcertada.

Olette me miró aún más confusa.

—Bueno, chica, ya era hora de que te echaras novio —dijo con naturalidad.

Ahora sí, me levanté del colchón precipitadamente, derramando un poco de zumo en éste.

—Pero bueno, ¿es que todos vais a pensar lo mismo? —resoplé indignada.

—Aunque me parece un poco como raro, ¿no? —siguió Olette, ignorándome olímpicamente mientras yo me sentaba de nuevo—. Digo, yo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo a Roxas, y él nunca me había contado nada parecido a eso...

—Es que, de hecho, si alguien no quiere que algo se sepa no serás tú a la primera persona que vaya a contárselo —dijo Kairi con tono burlón.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. No digo que Olette no fuese de confianza en lo que a nosotras dos se refería, pero en cuanto a los demás... Nuestra intención nunca había sido tal, pero estábamos bien informadas sobre su relación con Hayner.

Aunque estoy convencida de que algunas cosas se guardaba...

Ella se limitó a hacer un gesto exagerado, representando estar ofendida, pero rió.

—Lo que estaba diciendo —miró hacia arriba, tratando de hilar sus pensamientos—. Es que, no sé, la verdad es que nunca había notado nada. Y ya sabéis que yo soy muy perceptiva para estos temas.

Puede parecer que se estuviera tirando flores, pero decía toda la verdad. Olette era única reuniendo información. No en vano la habían nombrado presidenta del periódico del instituto.

Kairi rió roncamente, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Vamos, Olette, que siempre le das demasiadas vueltas a todo. ¿Qué te da motivos para pensar mal de él? —pareció pensárselo—. De hecho, tú piensas mal de todo el mundo. Y sin razón. Aunque a veces hay que desconfiar de la gente, pero tampoco tanto, ¿no? Además, es tu amigo.

—Eso, eso —asentí vigorosamente.

Olette se encogió de hombros, pero me dirigió una mirada que no supe muy bien cómo interpretar.

_«Roxas»_

Dios, Buda, Nostradamus, Alá, el Gran Rey de Espanto, si es que existían, definitivamente estaban de mi parte. O eso, o algún apéndice tallarinesco me había tocado y ahora, de repente, tenía una suerte impresionante. Si no, no me explicaba mi buena estrella.

El primer paso ya estaba dado, y ni siquiera había tenido que hacerlo yo. Había sido tan fácil como cuando Sora y yo les tomábamos el pelo a los niños del vecindario para que hicieran la dura tarea doméstica que era nuestro castigo —por gamberrismo—, al más puro estilo Tom Sawyer.

Bien, aunque aún me quedaba camino por delante, ya había saltado una valla. Quedaban aún las más difíciles, pero en aquel momento me sentía fuerte, como omnipotente. Como si pudiera con todo, incluso con Axel, que siempre me ganaba en todas las peleas, el muy hijo de...

Tendría que probar la próxima vez que lo viera.

Miré a Koizumi. Estaba sentada delante de mí, como siempre, así que no me quedó más remedio que fijar la mirada en su nuca, tapada por su pelo rubio, ignorando olímpicamente la perorata del profesor de japonés. Para hacerle justicia, diré que ella estaba tomando notas pulcramente, como solía hacer. La verdad es que daban ganas de alzar la mano y tocarle el pelo; parecía ser muy esponjoso.

¿Qué? Soy capaz de pasarme media hora arreglando mi pelo y estoy muy orgulloso de él, no es tan raro que me fije en el de los demás, ¿no?

El cabello de Koizumi destelló cuando ella se puso en pie para recoger sus cosas, y yo di un respingo; la clase acababa de terminar y no me había dado ni cuenta.

Yo también me puse en pie, a toda prisa. Miré a mi alrededor: Olette y Hayner habían quedado para aquella tarde, por lo que estaban descartados. Sora tenía entrenamiento de fútbol, y Pence clases de informática. Hikari tampoco estaba, seguía enferma; malo, porque ni me podría acercar a ella, ni verla ni nada, pero bueno, porque así tenía toda la libertad del mundo para hablar con Koizumi.

—Así que este festival tendremos que hacer una parada de dulces, ¿eh? —pregunté, mirándola fijamente.

Un tema fácil y recurrente, lo sé. Hacía apenas dos días que se había discutido en la hora de tutoría qué papel iba a desempeñar nuestra clase en el festival de verano del instituto.

El anterior año habíamos hecho una obra de teatro, el recurso fácil. Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Recuerdo que yo hice de enano gruñón, y Koizumi de enanito tímido, papeles que encajaban con nuestros caracteres a la perfección. Lástima que entre los dos nos cargáramos en gran parte la obra, porque a ella le venía grande el traje —los de vestuario, que eran unos jodidos ineptos—, se tropezó, se agarró a mí para no caerse, pero acabó pasando lo que todos imaginan: los siete enanitos acabaron formando una montaña. Aunque de enanitos nada, que uno medía casi dos metros.

Por otro lado, mi hermano hizo de bruja malvada. Nunca en mi vida me había costado tanto no reírme, aunque he de reconocer que se le daba de miedo, nunca mejor dicho. A Hikari también, según parecía, porque lo miró cuando salían juntos —qué mal sonaba— con una cara muy rara. Ella llevaba un vestido rosa que, honestamente, le quedaba... regular. En mi muy humilde opinión, mucho mejor le habría ido una minifalda.

Koizumi se giró casi de inmediato, consciente de que le estaba hablando a ella.

—Sí —dio un suspiro resignado—. Con lo mal que se me da la atención al público.

Me reí.

—Siempre podemos esconderte en la cocina, como hacían con Alf o como hacemos en casa con la abuela —me burlé.

Se ruborizó, pero rió también. Entre nosotros, me alivió sobremanera que mi broma no la ofendiera. Reconozco que a veces me pasaba un poquito... quizás demasiado.

—Qué va. Tampoco se me da bien cocinar.

Moví la cabeza, fingiendo descontento.

—Chica, nada se te da bien. Igual te esconderemos en la cocina.

Me dirigió una mirada desafiante, lo que me sorprendió un poco, he de reconocerlo.

—Eh, a ver quién te crees que va a organizarse de la decoración del tenderete o lo que sea —replicó, un poquito picada.

Alcé las manos en son de paz. Yo ya me imaginaba que iba a ser ella quien se ocupara del diseño del interior, porque en la obra anteriormente mencionada ella diseñó el decorado. Menos mal que con nuestra espectacular caída no nos lo cargamos, porque era realmente bonito.

—No lo decía con ánimos de ofender —me disculpé—. O bueno, un poquito quizá sí.

Rió de nuevo, provocando que un saludable color rojizo subiera a sus mejillas. Me contagió la risa, mientras los demás estudiantes que caminaban a nuestro lado por el patio nos miraban, perplejos. El nuestro era un instituto más bien pequeño, y poco más poco menos nos conocíamos entre nosotros.

No me costó mucho adivinar en qué pensaban. Pensaban en lo raro que era ver juntos y riendo despreocupadamente a aquellos dos —nosotros—, que nunca habían mostrado ser amigos ni nada parecido.

Me pregunté cuánto tardarían en expandirse por el instituto los rumores de nuestro «noviazgo.»

—¿Te importa que te acompañe a casa? —pregunté, aprovechando el buen ambiente que se respiraba entre nosotros.

Aunque pensaba que era imposible, sus mejillas ya enrojecidas por la risa tomaron un color rojo aún más intenso.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, y yo salté mentalmente, aunque estaba claro que me diría que sí, no sólo por mi encanto natural, sino porque ni Hikari ni Olette estaban para hacerlo. Je, mi suerte era de lo mejor.

Me puse las manos detrás de la cabeza, imitando un gesto típico de mi mellizo, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa alegre que ella respondió con una risa que me desconcertó.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—La cara que pones cuando sonríes así —dijo entre risas—. Es bastante... —pareció buscar una palabra no hiriente—. ...cómica.

—¿Lo tomo como un cumplido o como insulto? —pregunté, medio en broma medio en serio.

—Tómalo como quieras —dijo con un tono que se me antojó un tanto burlesco.

—Haré caso a mi ego —dije con una mueca.

Bueno, en cierto modo ser considerado cómico era un avance... ¿no? Aunque, personalmente, preferiría que me considerara mono.

Se encogió de hombros, ajena a mis pensamientos poco altruistas.

—Por lo menos no hacemos una obra de teatro, como las otras dos veces.

Soplé.

—Eso mismo digo yo —asentí con vigor—. A mí siempre me han tocado papeles ridículos que hacen que lleve trajes de esos de esponja que dan tanto calor. Y en pleno junio...

Rió de nuevo.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando hicimos de enredaderas?

Fruncí el ceño, recordando.

—¡Ah, sí!

Ya me acordaba. Antes de hacer de enanitos destroza obras, en primero, nos había tocado la obra de la Bella Durmiente. La originalidad en la punta, ya os lo digo yo. Y, como en aquel entonces la clase era muy numerosa, habían tenido que crear papeles de la nada. Como los más importantes, los que nos tocaron a Koizumi y a mí: Enredadera Izquierda y Enredadera Derecha. Claro que, para variar, me encargué de que, más que un cuento de hadas, pareciese una especie de mala parodia.

—Es verdad —intenté no reírme—. Me dormí en medio de la obra —de pie, para ser más exacto.

—E hiciste a todo el mundo reírse porque roncabas —apuntó ella—. Casi me da algo.

—Y a los profesores —asentí con vigor—. Aunque nadie se puede quejar, gracias a mí la gente se rió y ganamos el estúpido concurso.

Y también me acordaba de que el premio en cuestión habían sido libros. ¿Quién coño puede pensar que los libros son un premio? Que no eran libros de esos gordos y alucinantes que te pueden atrapar durante horas antes de dormir y toda la cosa. No. Eran libros de clase. ¿Eso es un premio?

Ya respondo yo: NO.

Koizumi se paró y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Bueno, eh... ésta es mi casa.

Estábamos frente a una casa pequeña pero lujosa, de color blanco y azul; tenía jardín, puesto que se veían varios árboles de frondosa copa verde sobresalir por encima del muro, color blanco como la casa.

Silbé.

—Mola.

—Bueno, no está mal —dijo ella con modestia.

—Ya puedes decirlo.

Carraspeó, imagino que incómoda.

—Bueno... hasta mañana, supongo —se despidió, sacando las llaves y abriendo la reja.

Me despedía alzando una mano y sonriéndole. Ella imitó mi gesto antes de entrar en el lugar y salir de mi vista. Si he de ser sincero, diré que tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita. Además, a primera vista parecía muy tímida, demasiado incluso, pero una vez tratabas con ella, resultaba ser bastante maja.

Casi me daba pena tener que usarla para mis malvados planes.

_«Naminé»_

—Éste te quedaría genial.

Iré el biquini que Kairi me mostraba con aires de satisfacción. No niego que era bonito, pero también era una de esas prendas que son totalmente innecesarias pues llevarlas es casi lo mismo que no ponerte nada. Además, curiosamente confirman la regla de que cuanto más pequeña es una cosa, más alto es su precio. Nunca he conseguido entender eso...

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula.

—No pienso ponerme eso.

Kairi miró al biquini y luego me miró a mí.

—¿Porqué? Es bonito —declaró.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero apenas tapa lo que hay que tapar.

—Bueno, así te promocionas —dijo ella con chulería.

La miré, alucinada. ¿Desde cuándo me gustaba a mí «promocionarme»?

—No quiero —dije de nuevo, quitándole la prenda y tirándola junto con los demás que había desechado.

Kairi se mordió las mejillas y me miró malamente, pero yo la miré peor aún y, tras suspirar, asintió y procedió a enseñarme otro traje de baño, uno de un color rojo pasión que hacía daño a la vista.

—No —dije; arrugué la nariz cuando me enseñó uno color rosa chicle con lunares rojos—. Kairi, por todos los...

Mi amiga se rió.

—Era broma, Nami —rió aún más al ver mi cara de alucinada—. Mira, seguro que éste te está bien. Y seguro que a Yagami le encanta.

Me puse roja, para variar.

—Cállate —masculle quedamente.

—Vamos, Nami, que el chico más obvio no puede ser. Si te ha invitado a la playa es que quiere verte en biquini. ¿Porqué no complacerlo?

—¡Kairi! —la reñí.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente, pero no añadió nada más.

Tuve que reconocer que quizá un poco de razón sí que tenía. Sí, ya, sonaba un poco borde por mi parte decirlo, pero en fin...

Sí, había sido el mellizo rubio el que nos había invitado a ir a la playa con él y sus amigos. Aunque Olette también estaba presente y para mí no había sido tan vergonzoso como la otra vez, pero aún así me dirigió una mirada al decirlo que me dio un poco de cosa.

—Vamos, pruébatelo.

Suspiré al ver el siguiente traje de baño que mi amiga me tendía, de color muy blanco, con refuerzo para que no se transparentara nada, muy bonito.

Me quedé con ése tras probármelo a toda prisa sobre la ropa interior. Nunca me ha gustado tener que quitarme la ropa interior para probarme algo, ni siquiera en un probador completamente cerrado. Que, por otro lado, ¿porqué hacen los probadores y los baños abiertos por arriba y por abajo? A mí nunca me ha pasado, pero así hacen que corras el riesgo de que vengan los criajos de turno a ver cómo te cambias. Por otro lado, las tiendas nunca me han inspirado confianza. Ponen cámaras en todo el recinto para que no les roben, es lógico que quizá pongan también en los cambiadores, ¿no?

Kairi ya tenía uno del año pasado que se había probado y le quedaba de maravilla, pero aún así se compró uno nuevo de color lila. No era muy malgastadora, pero en cuanto se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo.

Por cierto, tengo que decir que, en cuanto Olette y yo le mencionamos juntas las palabras «playa» y «la semana que viene» pareció sentirse bastante mejor así, de repente. Estaba más entusiasmada que yo misma, y eso que a mí me encantaba ir allí.

Yo simplemente había decidido comprarme uno porque aquel año hacía tanto calor que iríamos un montón de veces a la playa y a la piscina, aunque estar expuesta al sol nunca le haya sentado muy bien a mi piel.

—Vamos, no hemos tardado tanto, ¿a que no?

Resoplé, molesta. Sí, habíamos tardado demasiado. Cómo echaba de menos a Olette en aquel momento y lamentaba que estuviese en una cita con Hayner. A ella le encantaba comprar, al contrario que a mí, pero era más de ideas fijas que Kairi. Decía esto, esto y esto y en diez o quince minutos podías salir con dos bolsas a rebosar de ropa o, en caso de crisis económica, cuatro cosas bien monas.

—Sí, te has pasado —repliqué.

Se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano y me sacó la lengua.

—Venga, no te enfades. Te invito a algo.

—No quiero que me invites a nada —respondí con irritación—. Yo me lo pago.

—¿Qué pasa, que mi dinero no vale o qué? —Kairi estrechó los ojos.

Suspiré.

—Vale, haz lo que quieras —respondí.

—Ajá, así que quieres que me gaste el dinero.

Me mordí los labios para evitar darle una respuesta grosera.

Salimos de la tienda de ropa interior cada una con una bolsa, ella más contenta que unas pascuas, yo un poco de mal humor. No es que fuese culpa de ella, al menos no totalmente. Nunca me ha gustado especialmente ir de compras, como a la mayoría de chicas de mi edad. Me ponía así: de malas. Kairi lo sabía y por eso me miró, risueña.

—Vamos, Nami, que te invito a un helado de chocolate, y...

Su mirada se perdió en un punto lejano. Seguí la dirección de su vista, y me quedé anonadada al ver a un chico de cabeza con cabello rubio oscuro despuntado y brazos ligeramente bronceados, delgados y con una venda en el codo izquierdo. Iba acompañado por sus tres simpáticos amigos de pelo raro.

Cómo no, era Yagami.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Kairi, y antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar ya corría hacia él y gritaba—: ¡¡Yagami!!

Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver quien era.

—¡Hola, Hikari! —al verme a mí, que con resignación seguía a mi mejor amiga, me saludó también—. ¿Qué hay, Koizumi? Qué casualidad encontraros aquí.

Hizo una mueca, una sonrisa traviesa, que a la vez me pareció —tengo que reconocerlo— muy linda, pero que a la vez me mandó una desagradable sensación al estómago, como si un puño de hierro me hubiese golpeado directamente, comprimiéndome las tripas.

Por otro lado, Axel y Demyx nos saludaron con un «¡¡eeeeeh!!» y Zexión se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí —respondí con voz estrangulada—. Qué razón tienes.

Y es que últimamente parecía encontrármelo en todos lados. O quizá era que yo nunca le había prestado atención hasta entonces.

Kairi me miró divertida. «No parece que sea lo que más ilusión te haga en el mundo, la verdad», eso decían sus ojos.

Bueno... no es que considerara especialmente malo encontrarme con él por todos lados. Sólo incómodo. E insano. Y raro. Y demasiado casual como para ser una verdadera casualidad.

¿No os parece?

Por suerte, Demyx rompió el corto silencio con una carcajada. Señaló las bolsas que llevábamos Kairi y yo.

—¿Tenemos que interpretar eso como que éste fin de semana podremos gozar de vuestra compañía?

Nos guiñó un ojo con simpatía, y yo, para variar, enrojecí. Kairi rió, halagada, y le devolvió el guiño.

—¿O simplemente que habéis comprado ropa interior? —preguntó Axel a su vez—. En ese caso, no me importaría llevárosla.

—Vulgares —masculló el de pelo azul.

Roxas se limitaba a sonreír. El otro rubio, también.

Ante la sonrisa esperanzada de los chicos en cuestión, supe que no había otra respuesta posible.

—Pues sí —respondí con una pizca de resignación.

Aunque, si he de ser sincera, la expectativa de un buen día de playa, para variar, se me hizo cuanto menos atractiva.

**TBC...**

**A/N: **_Tengo que decir en defensa de Roxas que no es que sea TAN malo, es que está desesperado. Pero su conciencia saldrá a la luz, saldrá ;) Por cierto, hasta el mes que viene no podré subir capítulo nuevo; lo siento, ya se sabe: vacaciones._

_Muchas gracias por todos los reviews :) Ya sabéis, comentarios o críticas son más que bien recibidos. En especial para éste capítulo, que no me termina de convencer para nada :s_


	6. Calor, arena y puestas de sol

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. __Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_6 de 20? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. __La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 6.- Calor, arena y puestas de sol.**

_«Roxas»_

—¡Arriba, hermanito!

Ah, cuán dulce es la venganza... Aquella vez fui yo el que, despertándome antes, fui sigilosamente hacia la habitación de mi hermano menor por dos minutos, y rompí ese sigilo digno del mejor ninja con aquel grito de guerra y, como no me apetecía para nada apegarme a él, le tiré encima unos cuantos balones de fútbol que tenía desperdigados por la habitación.

¿Para qué tenía tantos, igualmente? No era como si se pasara el día haciendo malabares con ellos, y pincharlos no era tan fácil.

—¡Cabrón! —exclamó Sora, incorporándose rápido y moviendo la cabeza hacia todos lados, de manera que no pude evitar la tentación de tirarle otro balón hacia ella.

—Te jodes —repliqué yo con aire triunfal.

Murmurando insultos contra mí, Sora se sentó en la cama, apartando los balones.

—Hoy es el día, ¿no? —preguntó, restregándose los ojos.

—Sí —moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

A pesar de que llevaba encima un carro entero de sueño, aún pudo esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad.

—Veré a Kairi en biquini —dijo, con cara de estar deleitándose con una muy detallada imagen mental.

—Eh... sí —intenté no perderme en los celos ni en la imagen mental que se me estaba formando a mí también—. Así que, si no quieres quedarte en tierra, más vale que te espabiles.

Me contestó con una especie de gruñido —gruñido matutino, se llama— y me fui a mi propia habitación y miré la hora en mi reloj con forma de tabla de _skate_, hecho _made in yo_. Había quedado con Axel y los otros en la estación a las diez de la mañana, así que me quedaba exactamente...

Media hora.

«Mierda.»

Supongo que ni decir tiene que, después de pegarle otros cuatro gritos a Sora, me vestí todo lo rápido que pude, cogí las cuatro cosas que necesitaba, las metí en una de esas bolsas deportivas gigantescas que utilizaba para llevar los patines o el monopatín cuando quedaba en el parque y salimos los dos de casa, como quien dice con la hora pegada al culo, corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo.

—Zexión nos va a echar la bronca —murmuró; si había algo que mi amigo de pelo azul no soportaba, era la impuntualidad.

—¿De quién es la culpa de que hayamos tardado tanto? —pregunté, molesto, girando para esquivar a una ancianita que iba a paso de tortuga con un tacatá.

—No es mi culpa que mamá haya hecho esas tortitas que están tan ricas y que yo haya decidido darme el gusto de saborearlas con lentitud.

Sí que era culpa suya, pero no pude echarle la bronca. Las mencionadas tortitas estaban de muerte. Casi se me caía la baba sólo de recordar el sabor dulce.

Gracias a nuestra medianamente buena forma física llegamos a la estación a la hora justita. Sin embargo, y como ya me esperaba, Zexión nos dirigió una mirada fríamente intensa.

—Llegáis tarde.

—Oh, vamos, que sólo han sido cinco minutos —protesté.

—Bueno, siete —dijo Sora con recochineo, mirando el reloj y fingiendo un desmayo.

Mi amigo decidió ignorarnos olímpicamente.

—¡Si no nos damos prisa, perdemos el tren! —exclamó Demyx, haciéndonos un gesto con el brazo y echando a correr.

Era cuanto menos curioso. Un tipo rubio, con cara de flipado, una bolsa gigante y una sombrilla echada al hombro, corriendo por toda la estación. Algo... exótico. O raro, según se mire.

Miré a Axel, quien observaba la escenita con una sonrisa malvada en los labios, me reí yo también y seguimos a aquel chiflado hasta el tren. Mezclando nuestras pintas de macarras buscando pelea con el hecho de que era fin de semana y no mucha gente había subido, no nos fue nada difícil apalancarnos cómodamente en cinco asientos.

—Qué calor hace —mascullé, moviendo la cabeza para que me diera el aire acondicionado—. Ganas que tengo de darme un buen chapuzón.

—Y de fardar de tipazo con las chicas, ¿verdad? —ironizó mi hermano, que me tenía como una especie de chulo playa (que no lo era, eh.)

—Hombre, gracias por el cumplido —agradecí haciendo una suerte de mueca burlona, que lo hizo estrechar los ojos con aire vengativo.

Je.

«Jódete.»

—¡Holaaaaa!

La estridente voz de Olette nos hizo girarnos a todos al unísono. Allí estaba ella, agitando el brazo y ya sin camiseta, luciendo la parte de arriba del biquini, de un pálido color amarillo. Hayner, a su lado, le lanzaba miradas que eran todo un poema. Por culpa de ella, podríamos decir que el pobre iba como el agua a noventa grados.

Ya me entendéis...

—¿No podrías chillar menos? —fue mi agrio saludo.

Olette movió la mano, como indicando que aquello no tenía importancia.

—Podría —contestó con todo el descaro del mundo, poniendo una de sus manos en su cadera y volviéndose para ignorarme olímpicamente y saludar a los demás—. ¿Qué tal todos?

—Ya me ves —Demyx imitó su posición, poniéndose en pie y todo, y exhibió obscenamente una amplia sonrisa—. De pu...

—Demyx —la palabrota fue cortada, cómo no, por Zexión, quien aún cuando se desmelenaba (en sentido figurado, claro) era un poco estirado.

—Vale, vale —el aludido se encogió de hombros; parecía importarle tanto que le echaran la bulla por decir tacos como a Olette ir con las carnes al aire delante de un montón de gente, entre los que habría un buen pellizco de pervertidos (su novio el primero de todos ellos.)

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó Sora; sé que era una pregunta más bien inocente y que no habría ningún significado oculto en ella, pero lo que yo entendí fue «¿y Kairi?»

—Se han quedado un poco...

Como es costumbre en este tipo de situaciones, las palabras de Olette fueron interrumpidas por los tres que faltaban: Koizumi, Hikari y Pence. Iban los tres resoplando, como si acabaran de correr una maratón, y los dos últimos o era mi imaginación o iban soltando tacos por lo bajo.

Y llegaban justo cuando el pitido de la estación anunciaba que el tren iba a dejar el andén. A eso se le llama suerte. Suerte para mí, claro.

—Rezagados —completó Olette.

Viendo sus pintas, yo diría que había algo más que eso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté, confundido.

—Que Kairi se ha dejado la bolsa en el suelo de la estación y nos ha tocado correr —explicó Koizumi, quien tenía las manos sucias, señal de que seguramente se había caído en la carrera—. Y casi nos quedamos en tierra.

—Y estos dos capullos —Pence les dirigió una mirada fulminante a Olette y Hayner, quienes se mostraron tan temerosos como los demás, porque no era común ver al sereno Pence tan cabreado— se han ido tan frescos, sin ayudar ni nada.

—¡Eh, que lo hemos hecho por no hacer esperar a estos y para que no se preocuparan por si nos habían secuestrado o algo! —se defendió Olette con todo el morro del mundo.

—Y una porra —jadeó Hikari—. Que lo habéis hecho para escaquearos.

Eso era tan evidente que hasta daba risa. Si no eras uno de los tres afectados, por supuesto.

—Luego nos vais a invitar a un helado, ¿eh? —continuó la pelirroja con todo el descaro del mundo.

—Sí, sí, vale —aceptó Hayner, quien probablemente no quería tener más problemas de los que ya estaba teniendo con su novia ligerita de ropa.

—Ése es el espíritu —rió Axel, mirando a Kairi como si la chica fuese el payaso más divertido que había visto en su vida.

Se sentaron en los asientos libres que había enfrente de los nuestros.

—¿Te has caído? —le pregunté, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Sí, la verdad —reconoció, sonrojándose y sonriendo también—. Cuando subíamos las escaleras, que casi me caigo de cabeza.

Hice una mueca.

—Cosa mala —dije, reprimiendo un escalofrío—. A mí me pasó cuando era pequeño y me quedó la cicatriz y todo —me levanté el flequillo para que viera la pequeña marca blanquecina que había dejado el golpe.

—Además de bastantes secuelas psicológicas —replicó Sora desde delante, distrayéndose de su conversación con Hayner sobre no se cuál partido de fútbol.

Le hice un gesto «amable» con el dedo de en medio y me volví hacia Hikari.

—¿Y has recuperado la bolsa?

—Sí, aunque de pura suerte —dijo ella, abrazándose a la bolsa color amarillo chillón que reposaba en su regazo—. Había un tipo a punto de cogerla del suelo. Suerte que Pence le ha tirado su frisbee a la cabeza y el presunto ladrón ha salido como alma que lleva Hades.

Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Pence, que hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo «a mandar.»

Sentí una punzada de celos y me pasé el resto del viaje mirando por la ventana en silencio, medio pensativo, medio durmiendo.

Me había acercado a Koizumi con la idea de, a través de ella, ligarme a Kairi. No era una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que ir tan directamente hacia la pelirroja me acojonaba sobremanera. Nunca me había gustado alguien de aquella manera, y me daba mucho reparo acercarme a ella de sopetón. Me daba cosa de lo que ella pudiera pensar de mí.

Y no me importaba lo que Koizumi pudiera opinar sobre mí.

Ella era la excusa perfecta, el cebo perfecto, la cabeza de turco perfecta. Inocente, sincera, incapaz de rechazar a alguien plenamente y mucho menos cuando éste alguien ha declarado un sincero y puro interés por ella. Era una chica simplona a la que podría manejar a mi antojo. Si le pedía de salir, aunque fuera como amigos, ella no iba a decir que no, pero tampoco se iba a «arriesgar» a venir sola y se traía a sus amigas, lo que para mí era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Y, sin embargo, cuando me vio y me sonrió aquella mañana me atacó un ramalazo de culpabilidad. Sólo fue durante un segundo, pero me dejó un pequeño amargor mental durante toda la mañana.

La cuestión, pensé durante aquel nanosegundo, no era si yo conseguiría finalmente salir con Kairi o no.

La cuestión era: ¿era de verdad yo tan jodidamente cruel y tan rastrero como para rebajarme a aquello?

_«Naminé»_

—¡La playa, la playa!

A pesar de ser tan tímida, no pude evitar unirme a la exclamación entusiasmada de Olette en cuanto alcanzamos a ver la vasta extensión azul. Hacía meses que no iba al lugar, y la visión del mar me hizo emocionar. Era mi entorno natural por excelencia, y escuchar de nuevo las olas rompiendo contra la orilla y oler de nuevo la sal del mar... bueno, era sencillamente magnífico.

—¡Al agua, patos!

Sin cortarse un pelo, Olette tiró su bolsa al suelo, se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba y corrió hacia el agua, tirándose en bomba. No tardaron en seguirla Demyx y Sora, corriendo como locos, gritando cosas como «¡Jerónimo!» y «¡Superman!» y dejando tras de sí un rastro de ropa, bolsas y la sombrilla.

No pude evitar reírme, y Kairi me imitó.

—Los idiotas a las idioteces, supongo —masculló Zexión, seguramente preguntándose cuándo demonios había decidido hacerse amigo de aquella pandilla de _frikis_ (ojo, que no digo yo que lo fueran, sino que él tenía cara de estar pensando justo eso.)

Ya que nosotros éramos la división de cuerdos del grupo, nos encargamos de recoger el desastre a regañadientes e instalarnos en un lugar cerquita de la orilla y sin nadie alrededor. Todos sabemos lo molestos que podían llegar a ser unos compañeros de parcela pesados... y nosotros lo éramos.

—Naminé, ¿te vienes a nadar? —me preguntó Kairi, que ya se había sentado en su toalla de _La Sirenita_ y comenzado a quitar las sandalias.

—Um... bueno... —tartamudeé.

Pros: llevaba un montón de tiempo esperando ir de nuevo. Hacía un calor de morirse y un buen baño me sentaría de lo más bien.

Contras: quitarme la ropa delante de todos aquellos, aunque fuese para quedarme en biquini, me daba una vergüenza terrible.

Nunca llegué a preguntarle si la mirada que me dirigió y su seguida actuación significaban que lo hacía preocupándose por mí, o si simplemente se trató de una mera coincidencia, pero Yagami me salvó de aquello agarrando a los otros tres y arrastrándolos hacia el agua antes de que yo pudiese decirles que si por favor podrían ser tan amables de de marcharse ellos primero...

Lo que me habría llevado un par de horas, por supuesto.

—Vaya, sí que es atento —se admiró Kairi mientras se quitaba la camiseta—. Se nota que le gustas.

Me sentí enrojecer.

—Kairi...

—Vale, mensaje captado —suspiró resignada—. Pero es que es verdad.

—No creo que haya sido por eso —insistí—. Será porque... bueno, ya ves, se lo pasan bien.

No mentía. Roxas había arrastrado a Axel, Zexión y Pence hasta la orilla y los había casi obligado a quedarse en bañador. En aquel momento estaba dándole una patada en el trasero a Axel para lanzarlo al agua.

De nuevo, me reí.

—Ya, así lo llaman ahora, pasarlo bien —Kairi rió—. Pero seguro que lo ha hecho por eso, te lo digo yo. Además... —me miró fijamente, estrechando los ojos—. Pareces muy amiga de él. No me digas que te gusta.

—No, y deja de preguntarme eso de una vez —me quejé, mientras me quitaba la ropa lo más rápido que podía (para que la tortura fuese más corta) y corría hacia el agua, dejándola prácticamente con la palabra en la boca—. ¡Ey, me apunto! —exclamé, corriendo hacia Olette y los demás, que jugaban con una pelota hinchable.

—¿Cuándo y sobretodo DÓNDE te has comprado el biquini ese? —me preguntó Olette, con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Me encanta!

—Err... pues donde vamos siempre, claro —dije, un poco desconcertada.

—Te lo copiaría si fuese una mala amiga, pero como no lo soy no lo haré —dijo, muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo—. ¡Eh, Kai, únete a nosotros, venga!

Kairi se unió a nosotras y se puso a mi lado: estábamos más que dispuestas a machacar a aquella parejita feliz. Yo podía ser todo lo torpe que quisiera y más en tierra, pero en agua era otra cosa. Quizá porque la fuerza de la gravedad no actuaba sobre mí con tanta fuerza como solía.

Total: les dimos la paliza de su vida. Kairi y yo no éramos «las—mejores—amigas—de—la—infancia» por nada. Teníamos una compenetración que no conseguían Hayner y Olette, aunque a lo mejor era porque a ella le importaba un cuerno ganar o no y se pasaba el rato haciendo como que se tiraba a por la pelota, pero en realidad se tiraba con todo el descaro encima del pobre de Hayner, que no sabía ni dónde meterse.

—Esto es un rollo, de lo fácil que es —declaré pasándole la pelota a Kairi tras el décimo machaque que les dimos, tras una espectacular patada por mi parte y una caída al agua de Hayner en el intento por pararme.

Aquella era de las pocas veces que podía presumir de ganar en algún deporte, así que era normal que me creciera con ello. Nadie podría reprochármelo.

—Eso, Nami tiene razón —me secundó Kairi, haciendo rodar la pelota en su dedo índice con maestría.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

Lo juro. Sora apareció de la nada.

Y, por supuesto, sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, que brillaban al sol, como sólo dos personas podían hacer.

—Vosotras dos contra mi hermano y yo. ¿Qué decís?

Kairi sonrió.

—Que os vamos a patear el culo a base de bien.

—Tus ganas —replicó Sora con una sonrisa maligna—. ¡Eh, Roxas!

El nombrado, que estaba dándose de golpes con Axel y Demyx y riéndose a carcajadas muy bestias, se giró.

—¿Qué?

Parecía de mal humor, pero a Sora le daba igual.

—¿Me ayudas a machacar a estas dos creídas?

Nos miró. Primero a Kairi, y luego a mí, con los ojos entornados.

—Por supuesto.

Eran unos oponentes dignos, he de reconocerlo. Los dos tenían unos reflejos envidiables, especialmente por alguien tan torpe como yo. Supongo que porque ambos hacían deporte —skate y fútbol—, y porque eran hermanos gemelos, pero tenían una compenetración que se acercaba o incluso igualaba con la que yo tenía con Kairi. Incluso parecía que el dúo dinámico se hubiera olvidado de sus obvios y recíprocos sentimientos para machacarse mutuamente en aquel estúpido juego.

Pero perdimos. Para mi desgracia —porque, lo supe en el preciso momento en el que pasó, Kairi me lo recordaría una y otra y otra vez— por mi culpa. Porque, para variar, perdí el equilibrio cuando una ola con especial mala leche me golpeó y me entró agua en los ojos, lo que hizo que perdiese la pelota de vista.

—¡Hemos ganado! —escuché a Sora exclamar, a la vez que Kairi soltaba un taco y comenzaba a hacerse la interesante diciendo que nos habían ganado por pura suerte.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Roxas, ignorando a aquellos dos.

—Sí, bueno —murmuré, mientras me frotaba los ojos—. Sólo me ha entrado un poco de agua, no es nada.

Lo escuché suspirar.

—Vamos fuera, anda.

Casi contra mi voluntad, me cogió de la mano —en ese momento sentí que las mejillas me ardían— y me sacó del agua. Prácticamente me obligó a sentarme encima de una toalla.

Y... bueno, todo sea dicho, cuando me cogió la mano me tropecé y casi me caigo encima de él. Menos mal que no ocurrió, porque sino me muero allí mismo.

No literalmente, pero casi.

—Espera un segundo, y no te frotes —me advirtió.

Suspiré, tratando de refrenar el impulso de pasarme la mano por los ojos. Me escocían como mil demonios, pero aguanté sin tocármelos hasta que noté un pedazo de tela mojado en la cara.

—Ahora sí —oí la voz de Roxas.

No me costó nada darme cuenta de que había ido a mojar un pañuelo o algo así en agua potable para que la faena escociese un poco menos.

—Gracias —agradecí mientras me pasaba el pañuelo por los ojos con cuidado.

—Nada, mujer —le restó él importancia (quizás haciendo un gesto con la mano)—. No eres la primera ni la última. A Sora le pasaba tan continuamente cuando era pequeño que es inmune total.

Me reí.

—No será para tanto —dije con divertida incredulidad.

Hizo un ruido con la garganta.

—Créeme, es para tanto —chasqueó la lengua—. Más desastre y no nace. De hecho, estuvo a punto de no nacer. Cosas de quedarse dormido, ya sabes.

Parpadeé con cuidado. Aún me picaban un poco, pero por lo menos ahora podía abrirlos.

—Ya está —me sequé las lágrimas que se me habían caído durante la tarea y le devolví el pañuelo—. Gracias otra vez.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Que no es nada, te digo. Por lo menos yo sí que me preocupo...

Como para llevarle la contraria, en aquel momento se nos acercó Kairi, corriendo, con cara de preocupación extrema. No se me pasó por alto que Sora estuviese tendido boca arriba en el agua, con aspecto de que alguien —yo sabía a la perfección quién era ese alguien— le hubiese dado una buena paliza.

Tampoco se me pasó por alto que Roxas se levantó como si le hubiesen pinchado de repente en el trasero con una aguja en... bueno, ya sabéis donde, y que se fuese de nuevo hacia el agua sin decir nada más, pero tampoco le presté mucha atención, porque enseguida me atacó Kairi con uno de sus arranques de verborrea.

—Oh, Nami, ¿estás bien? Si es que estos dos son unos torpes, eso es lo que son, que no tienen vergüenza ninguna, mira que dejar que te pase eso, yo no he podido protegerte porque Sora es un idiota y estaba intentando tirarse encima de mí, que ya sabes como son los tíos, les das la mano y agarran el brazo y una teta si es posible, porque...

—Ya, Kairi, que ya estoy bien —dije, un poco mareada al tratar de ordenar todo lo que había dicho en aquella parrafada (que menudo talento tenía, para llegar desde una preocupación insana por mí a un manifiesto en contra de los chicos que aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para echarte los tejos a la cabeza.)

—¿En serio? —alzó una ceja, escéptica—. Bueno, igualmente quédate fuera, por si acaso. Me quedo yo contigo, para que no te aburras.

—Qué generoso por tu parte.

La respuesta que yo estaba a punto de darle llegó de labios de Yagami, que se había acercado a nosotras otra vez y me tendía el mismo pañuelo de antes, pero más... abultado.

Probablemente fuese por los cuatro o cinco cubitos de hielo que había metido dentro.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, que no me he dado ningún golpe —en serio, ¿qué pretendía, con ese tipo de medidas que se toman única y exclusivamente cuando te has dado un GOLPE?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es igual, cógelos. Total, se los he robado a Axel, no son míos. Aunque bueno, primero le he pedido permiso.

Alcé las cejas.

—Eso no es robar, entonces.

Kairi soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Estás como una puta regadera —dijo mi amiga, poniéndose de pie y apoyando una mano en su hombro—. Me gustas.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta tu manera de apalizar a mi hermano —respondió él con el mismo aire solemne.

Los miré alternativamente, como si estuviese contemplando un partido de tenis. La verdad es que había algo en sus sonrisas desquiciadas que era idéntico, lo que me hizo reír.

—Estáis fatal.

Los dos me miraron a la vez, alzando las cejas.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntaron a la vez.

Si no fuese porque los había visto mirarse para decirlo a la vez, me habría creído que de verdad estaban sincronizados por casualidad.

—Bueno, entonces estás bien, ¿no? —asentí ante la pregunta de Kairi, ya cansada de que me tratasen como a una muñeca—. Bueno, de todas formas me quedo contigo aquí.

Habría sido completamente inútil protestar para que hiciese lo contrario, así que me callé.

—Yo me voy a beber algo —murmuró Yagami, levantándose y yendo hacia la pequeña nevera que habían traído.

—Venga, tira —me dijo Kairi apenas él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharnos.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté, desconcertada.

Mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un poco lerda, ¿no? —me regañó con cariño (o eso espero)—. Venga, Nami, al ataque.

No me acerqué porque Kairi me lo ordenara. Me acerqué porque ELLA me daba miedo, con esa mirada de casamentera psicótica que se le ponía a veces.

Busqué mi toalla con toda cautela, me la enrollé alrededor del cuerpo y di un par de pasos hacia él, pero no pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia. De hecho, estaba arrodillado frente a la nevera portátil de Axel, cantando en voz alta. Yo conocía aquella canción y el agudo tono de voz que estaba intentando imitar —que por cierto le estaba saliendo fatal—, y me reí.

El sonido de mi risa le hizo dar un respingo, y se volvió hacia mí, con un refresco de limón en la mano y, si mis ojos no me engañaban, la sombra de un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Ayumi Hamasaki? No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de chicas —dije en el tono más burlón que supe.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que le estaba devolviendo la pulla que él me había echado el otro día.

—Mi madre la pone por las mañanas —se excusó, pero viendo mi cara de incredulidad suspiró—. Vale, me gusta un poco. Dejemos el tema.

Reí de nuevo.

—Nunca podemos quejarnos de los demás por lo que hacen, ¿eh?

Chasqueó la lengua.

—No deberíamos —puntualizó—, pero no deja de ser divertido.

—Si tú lo dices... —me acerqué a él—. Eh, ¿sería mucho pedir una Coca Cola?

Negó, buscó una y me la tendió.

—Son de Axel, de todas maneras —sacó la lengua y me guiñó un ojo, mientras sacaba otro refresco para él—. Puedes coger las que quieras, que seguro que no le molesta. Eres una chica, al fin y al cabo.

Sonreí con cara de circunstancias, me senté en la arena, y él hizo lo mismo.

—Te lo estás pasando bien, ¿eh? —me dijo de improviso.

Lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí, ¿por? —pregunté casualmente antes de darle un trago al refresco.

—No, por nada —dijo él también con desenfado, tras beber—. El otro día estabas un poco tensa y forzada, pero hoy estás más... natural.

Carraspeé, esperando que no se refiriera al pequeño accidente de mi casi caída sobre él —tenía que hacer ejercicios de equilibrio, eso estaba claro—, pero con miedo a preguntárselo.

—Sí, la verdad —admití con un poco de vergüenza—. Me cuesta mucho conocer gente nueva.

—Aunque no se puede decir que yo sea alguien nuevo, precisamente —apuntilló él.

La verdad es que en eso tenía toda la razón. Llevábamos casi tres años en la misma clase, dos de los cuales nos los habíamos pasado sentados uno detrás del otro, pero nunca nos habíamos parado a hablar.

Para ser sincera, yo siempre pensé que éramos demasiado opuestos como para llevarnos bien. A mí me gustaba quedarme quieta y callada en la última fila, hablando lo menos posible y sin llamar la atención de nadie. Él era básicamente lo contrario: hablaba alto, le gustaba llamar la atención o esa impresión me daba a mí, y hacía reír a la gente con sus bromas —en más de una ocasión de corte más bien pervertido—.

Y, sin embargo, resultaba que nos llevábamos la mar de bien, y así se encargó Kairi de expresar en voz alta.

—Sois muy amiguitos vosotros dos últimamente, ¿eh? —dijo con cara de zorro viejo.

—Sí, un poco —admitió él sin vergüenza (no como yo, que me sonrojé, porque conocía a Kairi y conocía ese tono)—. Es simpática, aunque un poco retraída.

Para mi desgracia, a Yagami no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cogerme del hombro y acercarme hacia sí, lo que estuvo a punto de hacer que me diese un paro cardíaco.

—Sí, eso es verdad —Kairi se llevó la mano al mentón, con aire pensativo—. A ver si la ayudas

—Eh, alégrate de que sea un poco más social. Siempre me estás diciendo que haga amigos, ¿o no? Pues eso estoy haciendo —me quejé.

—Eso, eso —Yagami probablemente no sabía ni él de qué lado estaba—. Deja a la chica en paz, que bastante tiene con lo suyo —le sonrió con complicidad.

Dije eso para salvarme y evitar que mi amiga contraatacara con ese tipo de comentarios que hacían que me pusiese roja, o más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo conseguí, pero Kairi tenía una cara que dejaba entrever que en su cabeza resonaban campanas de boda.

Loca casamentera psicótica.

_«Roxas»_

—No seáis tan cerdos, ¿queréis?

Zexión ponía una cara de asco alucinante, aunque no puede decirse que le faltaran razones: como nadie aparte de Olette, Pence y Koizumi se había traído los cubiertos, nos estaba tocando comer con las manos.

Desastre, desastre, desastre.

A algunos, como a Zexión mismo, se les daba bastante bien —aunque, todo sea dicho, el amigo de pelo azul sería capaz de darle elegancia... yo que sé, a escupir, si es que eso entrara en su código de conducta—. A otros, como Demyx y Axel, se les daba un poco menos mejor, por no decir fatal.

Aunque yo tenía la ligera sospecha de que lo hacían un poco a propósito, por el brillo que se les ponía en los ojos mientras miraban a Zexión poner esa cara de «puaj.»

—¿Cerdos? ¿Cerdos, nosotros? —preguntó Demyx con socarrona incredulidad, mientras se le escurría por la punta de la nariz un chorretón de tomate que, la verdad, yo no sabía cómo demonios había terminado allí.

—Eso, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros —Axel era un poco más discreto, pero aún así tenía las manos pringadas de arroz.

Zexión, aún sabiendo cómo eran, si algo no soportaba, eso era el que la gente comiera como cerdos. Igual porque él era el típico que, aunque coma sin cubiertos, no se mancha, y encima el tío lo hace con estilo y queda bien.

Aunque, en realidad, más que comiendo estábamos comiendo/merendando/cenando. Entre unas cosas y otras —léase bañarnos, pegarnos, hacer la segunda parte del partido chicas contra chicos, en el que nos vapulearon porque Sora y Hayner (y bueno, yo a lo mejor un poco también) eran unos malditos pervertidos, y todas esas gilipolleces que todos los jóvenes hemos hecho alguna vez— se nos hicieron las tantas.

—Oye, pues es divertido —dijo Hikari, a la que yo intentaba mirar lo menos posible porque sino me ponía malo.

Malo, malísimo. No hay tortura peor para un hombre que ponerle enfrente a la chica que le gusta, con la parte de arriba del biquini —debajo llevaba la toalla—, comiendo con las manos y chupándose los dedos.

Agh.

—Divertido como pegarle a un padre —dijo Olette, otra que a pesar de ser mucho más activa que él bailaba al mismo son que Zexión; vamos, que era igual de tiquismiquis que él con eso de la etiqueta y demás.

—Ajám —Zexión le dio la razón, aunque lo repito, a él no le hacían falta los cubiertos para no mancharse.

En fin, los hay limpios y los hay cerdos. Así de sencillo.

—Es que sois unos despistados —Olette, por supuesto, llevaba sus cubiertos de metal y todo—. No le dais importancia a la etiqueta.

—La misma que le das tú a la del precio cuando te vas de compras —bufó Hayner, que sus complicaciones estaba teniendo también para no pringarse el pecho.

Je. Podríamos haberle puesto un babero.

Ahí tenía que quitarle toda la razón a mi amigo. Ir de compras con Olette era alucinante. Era increíble lo que la tía podía hacer con solo cinco mil yenes.

Olette le ignoró. Tras un intento de meterle el tenedor en el ojo, claro está.

A pesar de que yo me lo estaba viendo venir, no, no hubo peleas de comida ni nada por el estilo, aunque en el plano personal no me habría venido nada mal, para descargar esa adrenalina que no podía descargar por otro sitio.

(No sé si me entendéis...)

Lo malo, o bueno —según por donde se mire, como todo en esta vida— es que, entre unas cosas y otras, no había hecho nada de nada en todo el día, aparte de jugar a voley playa, porque me lo había pasando hablando con Hikari y Koizumi durante en rato que ésta última no había podido estar en el agua. Aunque probablemente sería más justo decir que no la habíamos dejado, ni la pelirroja ni yo.

¿Qué demonios? Eso de malo no tenía nada, a excepción de que había pasado en el agua menos tiempo del previsto. Peero, y esto era lo más importante, había estado la mayor parte del tiempo con las dos personas que más me interesaban del grupo, y eso ya era algo.

A lo mejor, y sólo a lo mejor, estaba cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo principal.

—A mí lo que me apetece ahora es un helado —dijo mi hermano tras darse un golpe en la barriga con aire de satisfacción.

—Oh, buena idea —le apoyó Hikari, aplaudiendo—. A mí también me apetece. ¿Vamos a comprarlos nosotros?

—Claro —Sora se puso en pie y se acercó a ella a la velocidad del rayo—. Ale, luego nos pagáis, ¿eh?

Y se perdieron por el horizonte, como hacen las parejas eternas al final de las películas cutre-románticas. Qué bonito. Sólo les faltaba la puesta de sol detrás y un «The End» en letras recargoladas estilo barroco.

Mierda. Es que la tenían. La tenían.

(La puesta de sol, se entiende. Si llega a haber de lo otro, me suicido tirándome al mar.)

Progresos mis narices.

Miré a mi alrededor, después de tirarme cinco minutos estrujando el flotador de Axel para desetresarme, tratando de distraer mi atención a la par que intentaba que la vena que se me estaba hinchando en la frente se redujese de tamaño.

Olette estaba leyendo un libro distraídamente —más me valía no molestarla—, Pence estaba enviando mensajitos con el móvil —igual a la chica esa que le gustaba, quién sabe—, Hayner roncaba como una morsa, Axel hacía tres cuartos de lo mismo y Koizumi charlaba animadamente con Zexión y Demyx.

Me sabía mal, porque los veía la mar de bien juntos, pero yo no pensaba quedarme como un pasmarote mientras la mujer de mi vida y mi hermano iban por ahí persiguiéndose al estilo cómic de chicas.

—¿De qué habláis?

La sutileza nunca había sido uno de mis puntos fuertes, y no me iba a poner a practicarla entonces.

Por suerte para mí, ninguno de los tres me lo reprochó. Koizumi era demasiado educada para ello, Demyx demasiado lerdo y Zexión demasiado considerado.

—De arte —dijo Demyx, llevándose la mano a la frente de manera teatral.

Lo miré, alzando las cejas.

—¿Tú?

De música sabía mucho, sí, pero enseñarle un cuadro de Van Gogh a Demyx era como mostrárselo a un crío de cinco años: te diría «sí, qué bonito, cuántos colores», pero a más de ahí no llegaba. Eso sí, en su favor diré que era capaz de distinguir la calidad del sonido de una guitarra —cosa que para mí era increíble porque no veía las diferencias hasta que él no me las explicaba—, e incluso identificar la marca por el simple hecho de escucharlas.

—Sí, me están enseñando —no se enteraba de mis malas intenciones al decirle aquel tipo de cosas; era tan inocentón que prácticamente podía decirse que no tenía maldad alguna en el cuerpo.

—¿En serio? —las cejas se me dispararon a la estratosfera.

—Pues sí —Koizumi acudió a su rescate—. Lo del mural sigue en pie, así que necesitaremos un ayudante.

Wow. Primera vez que la veía hacer uso de mi querido humor sarcástico.

Creo.

—Aunque sea para limpiar lo que dejemos por el suelo —puntualizó Zexión con su calma habitual.

Ah. Ahora sí que lo entendía.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Demyx con curiosidad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Nada, por eso me vengo con vosotros.

—Ah, sí que somos tu último recurso.

Ya empezaba a darle vueltas a las cosas.

—Por supuesto —dije, con voz que pretendía ser de superioridad.

No creo que mi forma de sentarme al lado de Koizumi fuese muy sutil tampoco, pero, hablando en serio, ¿a quién demonios le importaba?

—Vete a roncar —sugirió Zexión—. Eso siempre se te da bien.

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tenía que salir siempre de por medio mi incidente como enredadera roncadora? No fue mi culpa, es que la obra era un aburrimiento total.

—Vete a la porra —refunfuñé—. No tengo sueño.

—Oh, yo estaba a su lado —metió cizaña Koizumi—. Casi me quedo sorda.

La miré con ojos como platos. ¿Se le estaba pegando lo de aquellos o qué?

—¿Es un germen o algo? —pregunté.

—Zexión sí —dijo Demyx con alegría—. ¿No ves lo enano que es?

Por toda respuesta recibió una patada en la espinilla, lo que me hizo sonreír, aún a mi pesar.

—Eh, pues si aceptáis a éste como ayudante, yo también quiero —protesté—. Se me da muy bien hacer monigotes de palos.

No, como puede apreciarse por la frasecita de marras, pintar no era lo mío. Eso sí, me encantaba hacer el marrano con los botes de pintura.

—No creo que ayudes demasiado —dijo el microbio, con expresión estoica.

—Se siente, se reserva el derecho de admisión —canturreó Koizumi.

Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, las cejas se me fueron volando.

Figuradamente, por supuesto.

—Éstos dos son una mala influencia para ti.

La verdad es que me sorprendía. Solía ser bastante quietecita, por decirlo de una manera suave, pero mientras estaba con aquellos dos se soltaba. Básicamente, el rato que había estado con ellos se lo había pasado partiéndose de risa

—Mala influencia tus... —comenzó a decir Demyx, pero alguien que gritaba bastante más fuerte que él, al menos en aquel momento, tapó su insulto.

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —la aguda (ni yo podía negar eso) voz de Hikari nos avisó de que ella y Sora acababan de volver en su odisea por encontrar helados.

O eso esperaba yo, vamos. Porque habían tardado demasiado, para tener el puestecito de marras a sólo doscientos o trescientos metros.

—No teníamos dinero para todos —se excusó mi hermano, lo que me hizo sonreír con complicidad porque la paga que nos daban era una maldita miseria—. Toca uno por cada dos.

Se terminó la complicidad, claro, cuando el muy cabroncete me dio uno —de sal marina, por cierto, mi favorito— para compartir a Koizumi y a mí. Si lo hubiese hecho sin querer no me habría importado demasiado, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocer ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Tampoco ayudó demasiado que me diese cuenta de que él iba a compartirlo con Hikari, aunque eso era algo que tenía asumido desde que lo había escuchado decir que había uno por cada dos.

Que, por cierto, seguro que la pelirroja le había dicho algo, porque Sora no tenía ni idea de lo que nos traíamos entre manos. O, más bien, de lo que YO me traía entre manos.

Ay, ay, la que se iba a armar.

Miré a Koizumi con cara de culpabilidad.

—No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Eh, no.

Puso cara de que sí, le importaba, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer el esfuerzo. Creo que más por vergüenza que por asco.

Para asco, por cierto, el que me estaban dando Sora y Kairi, que estaban en su mundo particular, dándose de comer el uno al otro de tal empalagosa manera que Axel y Pence no se estaban cortando a la hora de imitarlos.

(El primero, por cierto, probablemente lo hacía para putear a mi hermano porque éste lo acababa de despertar poniéndole el polo en la tripa.)

Estaba cabreado, pero eso me ayudó. A partirme la caja, claro.

—Anda, alejémonos antes de que se nos pegue algo —le sugerí.

Ya lo digo, la sutileza no es lo mío.

—Vale —eso sí que no pareció importarle demasiado. Quizá le disgustaba tanto el empalagamiento como a mí.

No nos alejamos demasiado, tampoco; nos sentamos en la orilla, cerquita de donde estaban los demás.

Para alivio mío y suyo, ninguno de ellos metió las narices donde no lo habían llamado, aunque creo que fue más porque se estaban partiendo de risa con el espectáculo de parejas ñoñas que porque no les interesara el tema.

—Somos pobres —dije con fingida resignación, refiriéndome al helado compartido, haciéndola reír.

Le dio un mordisco al helado y se quedó mirando al horizonte con actitud pensativa.

—Es raro —comenzó a decir, en voz muy baja.

—¿El qué? —pregunté sin entender.

—Pues esto —murmuró, apoyando la barbilla contra las rodillas, encogida—. Que terminaría siendo amiga de todos vosotros. De tanta gente, más bien —admitió, sonrojándose—. Pero me divierto mucho.

—Se te nota —dije, acordándome de lo de hacía unos momentos.

La entendí bastante bien, aunque no puede decirse que me identificara mucho con ella. Yo era el típico chico al que no le cuesta nada hablar con la gente —si exceptuamos mi problemilla con Hikari— y que ha nacido para ser el alma de la fiesta.

Por otro lado, ella era la perfecta tímida, que se sentaba en las filas de atrás para no llamar la atención, apenas hablaba con los que no entraban en su círculo habitual de amigos, sacaba buenas notas y tenía un talento innato para dibujar, una habilidad muy propia de las personas tranquilas.

Seguramente, si a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido preguntármelo, le habría dicho que ella y yo no estábamos hechos para ser amigos. Podría haberlo dicho con una sonrisa convincente, pose convincente y con la bandera de Japón ondeando tras de mí.

Y ahí nos tenían, sentados demasiado juntos para mi gusto, viendo una puesta de sol que en teoría yo debería de ver junto a la chica que me gustaba, compartiendo el helado de sal marina que supuestamente debería de haber compartido con la chica que me gustaba y manteniendo la conversación que debería haber mantenido con la chica que me gustaba.

Debería de haber estado con Kairi Hikari.

Pero estaba con Naminé Koizumi.

Y, aunque tenía la espinita de la frustración clavada en mi ego —porque, joder, a cualquier adolescente desesperado le afecta que la chica que le gusta elija estar con su hermano mellizo haciendo el tonto/coqueteando, ignorando que uno esté tirándole la caña lo más descaradamente posible dentro de la sutilidad—, tuve que admitir, de algún modo, que el cambio no estaba tan mal como al comienzo me había parecido.

—Esto, ¿te puedo pedir una cosa? —me preguntó, escondiendo la cabeza aún más entre sus brazos y ruborizándose intensamente.

Juro que por un fugaz momento pensé que iba a pedirme algo indecente. Y no porque yo fuera una especie de pervertido. Qué va.

O sí, sería por eso. Porque ella de pervertida no tenía ni la sombra.

—Sí, claro. Dime.

—¿Te importaría... que te llamara por el nombre? Es que... bueno así me será más fácil distinguirte de tu hermano —se excusó.

Tragué saliva.

¿Éramos amigos, nosotros dos?

—Eh, claro —dije, un poco resentido porque se me hubiera adelantado con la idea, igual como me sentía resentido con mi hermano por lo que acababa de pasar—. La verdad es que a mí también me sonaba muy raro. Con decirte que muchas veces le pongo apodos a la gente y todo...

Bueno... normalmente sólo los usaba en mi cabeza, y cuando me enfadaba. Solían ser demasiado insultantes como para decirlos en voz alta.

—A mí mejor dime sólo Naminé —murmuró ella.

Lo malo era que, sí, acababa de ocurrírseme uno para ella.

Tomatito.

Eh, sé que no era muy original, pero adecuado... joder que si era adecuado.

—No, tranquila —dije con resignación.

Aunque pensaba guardármelo, por si alguna vez me apetecía ponerla en un apuro.

Juas, qué malvado soy.

—Hum... creo que deberíamos decirles a los demás que nos tenemos que ir —murmuró—. Al menos, mi madre se pone paranoica si ve que oscurece y no estoy en casa y no la he avisado antes.

—Sí, vamos —dije rápidamente, aliviado, levantándome y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo propio (no porque fuese un caballero ni porque la considerara incapaz de ir por su propio pie, sino porque sabía que después de estar tanto tiempo sentados se le habría quedado el culo cuadrado y dormido, igual que a mí, y sabía lo jodido que era levantarse uno en esas circunstancias.)

Le di el helado, del que de todas maneras no quedaba más que la base, porque de repente se me habían quitado las ganas de tomarlo; el sabor salado que tanto me gustaba comenzaba a revolverse en mi estómago. Entre lo de Kairi —¿me dejaría ella también que la llamara por el nombre de pila?—, lo de mi hermano y lo de Naminé, me estaba empezando a sentir un poco mal.

Sólo un poco e inconscientemente, para ser sincero. En aquel momento lo achaqué a que me había atiborrado como un cerdo.

En el fondo, sabía que estaba empezando a considerar a Naminé —qué extraño me sonaba su nombre, incluso en los pensamientos— como una muy buena persona y alguien cuya compañía apreciaba.

Una amiga.

Prueba de ello era que hubiésemos estado tanto tiempo y que, aunque yo detestaba estar callado, no lo hubiese roto, porque ese silencio se sentía bien.

Y eso era funesto para mis planes.

**TBC...**

**Siguiente capítulo: **_De dulces y amarguras_

**A/N: **_Odio éste capítulo. Lo odio. Escribirlo ha sido una tortura y subirlo otra más porque me siento culpable puesto que he tardado un montón en actualizar y lo hago con semejante bazofia u.u Afsgrfug, cómo ODIO éste capítulo. Más de siete mil jodidas palabras para este... gfjsidkjgidkjg._

_:se serena: Ya veis que poquito a poco Roxas se conciencia de lo que está haciendo. Es evidente, el romance se cierne sobre ellos... sólo que aún no lo saben (y ya veremos cuando se dan cuenta, porque R está realmente empecinado con Kai, soy mala xp)_

_Si tienes algo que decir sobre la historia o sobre la poca vergüenza que tengo por tardar tanto en actualizar, no te cortes y envíame un review ;)_


	7. De dulces y amarguras I

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. __Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_7 de 20? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. __La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 7.- De dulces y amarguras (Parte de Naminé)**

—¡Roxas, cuidado con la...!

_Crash_.

—Mesa —suspiré con resignación—. Da igual.

—Lo siento —ayudado por su hermano, que se estaba riendo de él a mandíbula batiente, se agachó y puso la pesada pero pequeña mesa de nuevo en su sitio. Seguidamente, empezó a recoger los pedazos rotos de la vajilla que habían terminado hechos trizas por su descuido—. Ha sido culpa de Sora.

—¡Eh! —protestó éste, y no sin razón, porque yo lo había visto todo y la culpa no era suya.

Bueno, digamos que Sora no tenía la culpa... del todo. Sí que tenía un poco de haberse reído de su hermano por su manera de llevar las bandejas, provocando que Roxas —que tenía el genio cortísimo, por cierto— se pusiese a perseguirlo por la clase, lo que llevó a la destrucción de una de mis preciadas mesitas de café.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, milagrosamente, ninguna de las bandejas había sufrido ningún percance.

Suspiré de nuevo, esta vez más para calmar la histeria que estaba empezando a sentir que para otra cosa.

—Es igual —la verdad es que igual no me daba, pero otra cosa no podía hacer—. Recógelo y traeme más material.

—¡Sí, señora! —aunque sólo le decía a Roxas, Sora me respondió al unísono, con tanto o más entusiasmo que su hermano, y los dos salieron directos a cumplir mi encargo.

Para poner un poco en situación, aquel era el día antes del festival escolar de verano; nuestra clase, para ser un poco más original que los años anteriores, iba a colaborar con una pequeña cafetería.

Como yo era la que más entendía de diseño de toda la clase —o eso decían mis compañeros, la verdad es que yo no me fiaba mucho de su criterio—, me había tocado el papel de diseñadora del «local.» Una tarea agradable, pero estresante cuando tienes a tu alrededor veinte estudiantes confusos preguntándote qué hacer.

Bueno, vale, he exagerado un poco, pero la idea es más o menos esa.

—Ah, la juventud... —suspiró Kairi, que acababa de llegar cargada de cajas, imitando el estilo de una vieja (inclinando la espalda y todo.)

—Eso digo yo —dije, yo más en serio que ella porque el estrés de los últimos días me estaba haciendo sentir como toda una ancianita—. ¿Qué traéis?

Kairi sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Los uniformes.

En ese momento entraron Hayner y Olette en la clase, los dos vistiendo un uniforme de camarero. El de chico me gustó, porque era muy simple —pantalón negro, camisa blanca, un lazo rojo en el cuello y un chaleco negro también—, pero el de chica hizo que me temblaran las piernas ante el solo pensamiento de que tendría que ponerme... eso.

Era bonito, sí. Al fin y al cabo, los había diseñado Aya, una compañera de clase que quería ser diseñadora de moda, y que yo estaba segura de que lo lograría porque tenía muy buen gusto. Pero, ponérmelo yo...

Ay.

Era también blanco y negro, con un lazo rojo en el cuello, como el de los chicos, pero era al estilo vestido, con una falda corta, con volantes y puntillas, con un escote no excesivamente pronunciado —gracias a los cielos—, medias negras con puntilla blanca y zapatos de tacón bajo negros.

Vamos, que me iba a morir de vergüenza en el momento que me tocara ponérmelo.

—Es monísimo, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Olette, extasiada, dando una vuelta para lucirlo.

—Mujer, que lo he hecho yo —al contrario que la otra «artista» de la clase, léase yo, Aya tenía el ego bastante subido.

—Hum, sí, es mono —concedí, muriéndome de vergüenza ya por antelación al pensar que iba a andar por el instituto vestida así.

—Con eso tenemos la clientela asegurada, seguro.

Roxas y Sora acababan de entrar, y éste último, que observaba alternativamente a Olette y Hayner mientras intentaba no darse el trompazo padre —para que luego digan que los hombres no saben hacer dos cosas a la vez— era el que había hablado.

Olette parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Curioso, era ella la que parecía casi ofendida, en lugar de la propia creadora de los trajes.

Dejando la vajilla nueva en la mesa, Roxas suspiró.

—Lo que mi muy explicativo hermano quiere decir es que parecen sacados directamente de una película porno.

Sora asintió con vigor, y me admiré no de su misterioso conocimiento sobre las películas de dudoso contenido, sino de la telepatía que parecían compartir.

Parpadeo por parte de todos los presentes.

Un par de segundos de silencio.

Y, casi inmediatamente después, casi todos los presentes se echaron a reír, menos Olette, que puso cara de limón, le dio una colleja y seguidamente se rió también, y yo, que me sonrojé e intenté no pensar en qué tipo de películas veía Roxas.

—Bueno, ¿hay algo que venda más que el porno? —preguntó mordazmente Aya.

—No —coincidió Roxas.

—Desde luego, y a juzgar por el cargamento que tiene Hayner debajo de su colchón, algunos adolescentes son capaces de financiar la industria ellos solos —se burló Pence, consiguiendo carcajadas aún más altas, hazaña que cualquiera habría creído imposible.

—Bueno, haced el favor de dejar de hablar de guarradas —dijo Kairi con impaciencia, moviendo las manos en actitud represora—. Que no falta más que un día para que comience el festival, y todo está... —miró a su alrededor—. Perfecto. Así que no hará ningún mal que nos larguemos ya a casa, ¿no?

Hubo un asentimiento general, así que, tras recoger cada uno su uniforme, fuimos saliendo de la clase.

Me empezaba a sentir hasta vieja, porque se me hacía increíble que fuesen a comenzar ya las vacaciones de verano. Hacía ya dos semanas de aquel día en la playa, y nada remarcable había ocurrido, salvo unos estresantes días de exámenes, que casi provocaron un suicidio colectivo.

Tampoco puede decirse que mis últimamente desarrolladas habilidades sociales avanzaran demasiado en aquellos días. Eso sí, había una gran diferencia: últimamente, cuando volvía para casa, no siempre eran Kairi y Olette con quienes iba: muchas veces se nos unía Roxas por todo el morro, e incluso algunas de ellas iba sola con él, porque mis queridas amigas resultaban tener otras cosas que hacer.

Las dos.

Y por casualidad, claro.

Como un dos por uno: mientras que aprovechaban para meter las narices en mi vida y azuzarme para que me enamorara de Roxas, quedaban con... bueno, Olette quedaba con Hayner y se iban por ahí. Kairi quizá se iba sola a casa, aunque no me extrañaría que se encontrara con Sora.

Había que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de que se gustaban un montón.

Aquel día, por cierto, me acompañó Roxas a casa. La verdad es que, al comienzo, me resultaba un poco raro, e incluso me sentía incómoda en su presencia, pero después de varios días me resultaba ya tan natural como ir con Kairi u Olette.

—La verdad es que tengo ganas ya de que pase la... —me empezó a confesar mientras caminábamos juntos, aunque pareció pensárselo mejor y cortó la palabrota que yo estaba segura de que iba a soltar—. La cosa ésta. Con tanto estrés se le pasan las ganas a uno, ¿eh?

—Y que lo digas —coincidí—. Estoy cansadísima. Voy todo el día de arriba para abajo y casi ni me dio tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes. Siento quejarme tanto, pero... —me reí un poco.

—Nah, no te culpo —se rió él también—. Por cierto, hablando de eso, tenemos que quedar otro día, ¿eh? Me parece que los cenutrios te han cogido cariño.

Me costó un par de segundos darme cuenta de que los cenutrios eran Axel, Demyx y Zexión.

—Por mí, genial —asentí con moderado entusiasmo—. Me caen bien ellos también.

Me sonrió.

—Bueno, no son malas personas... del todo —bromeó—. Ésta es tu casa, ¿no?

Apenas me había dado cuenta de que estábamos ya en mi calle.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces —me despedí.

Roxas le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a la bolsa que llevaba yo en la mano derecha... en la que guardaba el uniforme de camarera.

—Lo estoy deseando —me aseguró—. Hasta mañana.

Como si a mí me hiciese falta que alguien me metiese más nervios en el cuerpo.

Durante aquella noche entera me estuve planteando en tirar el uniforme a la lumbre de la chimenea.

Lástima que fuese verano y que en casa ni siquiera tuviésemos chimenea.

-

-

—No quiero salir.

—Vamos, Naminé, que estás muy mona.

—No.

—O sales, o te hacemos salir a golpes.

—¿Qué parte de "no" es la que no entendéis, la ene o la o?

—Oh, estás siendo estúpida.

Sin miramientos y con mucha fuerza, Kairi me cogió del brazo con fuerza y me sacó del improvisado vestuario —que no era más que una clase más pequeña al lado de la nuestra—.

—No quiero pasearme así —me quejé, retorciendo el lazo rojo con las manos.

—Mujer, no es nada —le quitó hierro al asunto Olette—. Yo vengo así desde casa.

Pero claro, se le olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que ella no tenía vergüenza y yo sí.

—Me moriré —amenacé—. Vais a matarme un día de estos.

—Sí, de una puñalada en el corazón —se rió Kairi—. Anda, tira.

Puedo asegurar que aquella fue una de las experiencias más vergonzosas de toda mi época en la escuela, y eso que de experiencias vergonzosas tengo para escribir páginas y páginas.

Podría escribir la «Antología de la torpeza.» Sería una trilogía. O dos, más bien...

El caso es que tampoco desentonábamos tanto con el resto de la gente ajetreada que andaba por el instituto, teniendo en cuanta que los había hasta disfrazados de fantasmas —para la casa del terror, se entiende—. Pero claro, es bien sabido que las piernas desnudas de una chica con mini-minifalda siempre son bienvenidas por parte del sector masculino, por muy ocupado que éste esté.

Era casi como si me tiraran clavos con los ojos.

—Me quiero ir a mi casa —lloriqueé, agarrándome al brazo de Kairi, que para mi suerte me acababa de soltar—. ¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que lo mío es el trabajo en la sombra?

—Aisch, cuánta tontería —se quejó mi dizque mejor amiga—. Tira para dentro y más te vale hacer los tés más ricos de toda tu vida.

De acuerdo, admito ahora que Kairi y Olette tenían mucha, mucha razón: sólo estuve expuesta a las miradas ajenas durante treinta segundos.

Pero madre, menudos treinta segundos...

Como es obvio, dado mi carácter, sólo pude respirar tranquila una vez hube entrado en la pequeña cocina y reunido con mis compañeros-barra-compañeras de clase —afortunadamente, los pocos que habíamos teníamos escaso interés en las faldas—.

Aunque, desde luego, aquel no parecía ser mi día, y enseguida escuché a Roxas tras de mí que decía.

—Pues te queda bien. Podrías servirnos de reclamo.

Me di la vuelta, poniéndome una mano en la cadera.

—¿Pretendes utilizarme como mujer objeto? —pregunté, indignada.

Se llevó una mano al corazón, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad —me aseguró, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos—. En realidad, lo que venía a pedirte era que, en la hora libre te vinieses a dar una vuelta conmigo por ahí.

Se me quedó cara de idiota. Estoy segura.

—Ah, y un par de tés y galletas de chocolate —añadió educadamente, con algo de ironía.

Junté la comanda, la puse en una bandeja y se la entregué.

—Toma. Y, eh... vale —acepté.

Sonrió maliciosamente, me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Apenas hubo desaparecido por la puerta, ya me estaban haciendo preguntas.

—¿Estáis saliendo juntos? —me preguntó Nami, una chica maja y educada, pero conocida por saber prácticamente todo sobre todos; parecía que el no haberse enterado del supuesto _affair_ la llenaba de consternación.

—No, no, qué va —negué con rapidez, estrujando el borde de mi falda sin darme cuenta—. Somos amigos, nada más.

Detrás de Nami —quién me miraba con cara de no creerse ni una de mis palabras— se asomó Linda, otra compañera.

—Mujer, no te tienes que avergonzar de nada: Roxas es muy guapo y hacéis buena pareja —dijo con malicia.

—Aunque cuando se pone a ello Roxas es realmente imbécil —completó uno de los chicos que andaba por allí, Yuo—. Aunque chica, si a ti te gusta, pues a por todas.

—A mí no me...

Me interrumpí a mí misma al darme cuenta de que nada de lo que yo pudiese decir les iba a convencer de lo contrario.

—Es igual, pensad lo que queráis.

—Íbamos a hacerlo, después de todo.

Así que suspiré y me puse de nuevo con la tetera, haciéndome a la idea de que cuando volviera de las vacaciones todo el instituto sabría ya con detalle de mi supuesto romance con mi amigo.

-

-

—¿Pasa algo?

Infalible como siempre a la hora de saber si algo nublaba mis pensamientos, Olette me miró preocupada.

Suspiré.

—Nada, en realidad —dije, con la voz más aguda con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Sólo que Roxas me ha pedido que vaya a dar una vuelta por aquí delante de los demás, y lo que será un paseo agradable y una conversación inocentona se convertirá en un cúmulo de rumores sobre manitas y besos con saliva.

Mi amiga me miró alucinada.

—Oh, vaya —parecía realmente consternada, y probablemente lo estaba; a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones era una bromista redomada (consecuencias de crecer con chicos, supongo), Olette solía tener los pies en el suelo y era bastante considerada—. No te preocupes, esas cosas se hablan durante unos días y luego se callan. Y si no, pues ya me encargaré yo de difundir la verdad. O cualquier otro rumor estúpido, para que se olviden de éste.

Le sonreí, un poco más animada.

—Aunque, qué raro, estáis muy amigados vosotros dos últimamente, ¿no? —dijo, pensativa—. A mí me alegra, me gusta que mis amigos sean amigos de mis amigos —reconoceré que esa frase me mareó un poco—, pero no sé, me parece curioso...

Y, entonces, me volvió el dolor de estómago.

A Olette, yo no le había contado nada de lo que me había dicho Roxas hacía ya... ¿unas semanas? ¿Un mes? Y ahora me estaba pasando factura. Me sentía como si no confiase lo bastante en ella.

Hasta me di un poco de náuseas a mí misma.

—Bueno, en realidad...

La llevé a un rincón más alejado de los demás, que charlaban y salían de la clase, dispuestos a aprovechar el descanso al máximo, y le expliqué vagamente lo que había sucedido aquel día.

Para mi sorpresa, no se mostró muy sorprendida.

—¿En serio? Bueno, no es tan raro que sea algo así —dijo, pensativa.

—Siento no habértelo contado antes —me disculpé.

Me dirigió una mirada pícara.

—No habrías creído que iba a ir contándolo por ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con malicia.

Me ruboricé ligeramente. Seguro que, en el fondo, había algo así.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Olette: aunque metieras la pata hasta el fondo, si te disculpabas con ella, te perdonaba—. Aunque tendré que quitarme la fama de cotilla; eso es cosa de otras —en aquel momento pasaba Nami por nuestro lado, quien nos sacó la lengua burlonamente.

Nos reímos, y me sentí un poco mejor.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —nos preguntó Roxas, acercándose a nosotras.

—Nah, tú no pillarías el chiste —se burló Olette.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Igual soy un poco tonto, pero a tanto no llego —me miró—. Bueno... ¿te vienes?

—Vale —acepté.

Olette me guiñó un ojo antes de irse por su lado con Hayner, que hablaba con unos compañeros de clase.

—Dicen que la casa del terror está bastante bien —me comentó Roxas mientras caminábamos juntos por el pasillo—. Aunque claro, me da miedo llevarte allí.

Sonreí.

—Oh, que no te dé —dije con despreocupación—. No tengo ningún miedo a los fantasmas.

No era ninguna mentira, y sí algo que me hacía sentirme orgullosa de mí misma: nunca, ni siquiera de pequeña, había tenido miedo a la oscuridad.

—Pues tienes pinta de asustarte con nada.

Le devolví la mirada de desafío que me estaba lanzando.

—¿Dónde es?

Sonrió con malicia.

—En el gimnasio.

—Pues vamos para allá.

Y así lo hicimos.

Y he de reconocer que, una vez entramos en el lugar en cuestión, me quedé bastante boquiabierta: sí, eran unos decorados de cartón piedra, pero sólidos y que parecían más «de verdad» de lo que realmente eran, y...

Y es bastante raro que me quedase admirando eso, en vez de notar que los pasajes creados eran angostos, la iluminación de las velas cuanto menos fantasmagórica, la niebla espesa que provocaba escalofríos...

Estaba segura de que habían utilizado telarañas de verdad. Más en concreto las de la salita de utensilios del propio gimnasio, que más que eso parecía un criadero de arañas.

Bueno, en realidad no tanto, pero es que una vez vi una araña allá y no pude volver a entrar, asumiendo por mí misma que sí era un criadero.

Miedo a la oscuridad no, pero los bichos me daban una grima que no podía con ellos.

—Está muy currado, ¿no? —preguntó Roxas, al lado mío.

Curioso también que él pusiese resumir en tres palabras mi verborrea artística.

—Sí, lo está —respondí, sintiéndome un poco tonta.

—¿Vamos?

—Claro.

Empezamos a caminar despacio por el lugar. La verdad es que yo iba muy segura de mí misma, cosa rara en mí, pero en fin, pasaba de vez en cuando. No era como si nunca hubiese entrado en una casa del terror —a Kairi y Olette les entusiasmaban y había terminado acostumbrándome—, y sabía perfectamente lo que me podía encontrar: proyectores proyectando —valga la redundancia— sombras blancas como de fantasmas, decoraciones macabras, gente vestida de forma aún más macabra que podía perseguirte durante media hora por el simple placer de verte correr como loca...

Estaba acostumbrada... o eso creía.

Pero una nunca sabe lo que le espera, y eso pasó aquel día: íbamos en silencio por el lugar, casi podría decirse que gozando del paisaje, cuando nos asaltó la sorpresa.

No fue ningún adolescente disfrazado de fantasma, ni tampoco una chica magistralmente maquillada como una muerta, sino un simple, agudo y alto grito por partida doble, demasiado cerca de nuestros oídos.

Yo di un pequeño salto que dio a entender que me habían asustado y, siendo sincera, hasta le agarré el brazo a Roxas, pero él parecía haberse sobresaltado más que yo, puesto que dio un grito que casi me deja sorda.

—Ay —me quejé, tapándome la oreja afectada.

Él estaba demasiado ocupado en mirar a sus amigos —que, para más señas, se estaban riendo de él a carcajadas... bueno, Axel y Demyx; Zexión tenía un pequeño rictus en la boca que daba a entender que se estaba divirtiendo— con unos ojos que prometían largas y dolorosas sesiones de tortura.

—Cabronazos —masculló.

—Oh, vamos, Roxas, que no es para tanto —dijo Axel, aguantándose la risa y pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Por lo menos has descubierto que tienes futuro como cantante de rock, porque menudo vozarrón...

Se empezó a reír otra vez, más fuerte si cabe.

—Vete al infierno —casi escupió Roxas.

Me quedé mirándolo, alucinando en colores: no tenía ni idea de que fuese tan orgulloso.

—Vamos, dejadlo —dijo Zexión con voz áspera—. O nos pasaremos el maldito día así.

Era impresionante como aquel chico lograba tranquilizar a cualquiera con apenas unas pocas palabras. Parecía casi que echara agua sobre fuego con sólo abrir la boca.

Decidí que, en fin, aquel era mi turno.

—Eh, hola —pude mascullar; para mis sorpresa, no adopté mi típica apariencia de descendiente de un tomate, pero la vergüenza me hizo una bola en la garganta.

Aunque había poca luz, era posible ver a la gente bajo ella, y qué queréis que os diga, no me apetecía demasiado que dos bromistas redomados me vieran con aquel traje, porque era obvio que me sentía incómoda con él.

—Hola —Axel sonrió ampliamente—. Bonitos zapatos —dijo, mirándomelos.

—Uh... ¿gracias? —murmuré.

Zexión puso los ojos en blanco.

—No se las des —dijo con sequedad—. No miraba los zapatos, sino las piernas.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida.

—Pues qué raro eres, porque la otra vez en la playa no me las miraste ni una vez...

Vamos, que yo supiera. Pero, para mi suerte, di en el clavo, porque Axel se rió por lo bajo y dijo:

—_Touché_.

—Pues sí, chica, es más raro que un perro verde —metió baza Demyx, que estaba claro que no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo sin ser el centro de atención—. No te lo puedes imaginar. Piensa que él, un día... —casi podría decirse que de la nada apareció uno de nuestros compañeros; y claro, digo «compañero» a sabiendas, porque él (o ella) iba magistralmente disfrazado de muerto viviente. Admito que, si hubiese aparecido en otro tipo de situación, me habría dado un buen susto—. ¡Eh, mirad, un zombi!

Tan rápidamente como hablaba, Demyx centró su atención en el «zombi», y ni corto ni perezoso se puso a perseguirlo por toda la sala.

Retiro lo dicho: él sí que daba miedo, y no llevaba maquillaje alguno. Con él... tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en la peor pesadilla de muchos.

—Como críos —resumió Zexión, en cuanto vio que Axel se unía al rubio para, a falta de una palabra mejor, fastidiar al pobre chico (o chica), y Roxas salía detrás de ellos dos para patearles el trasero, formando una interesante batalla estilo «Roxas y señor/a Zombi versus Axel y Demyx.»

—Bueno, se lo pasan bien —comenté, encogiéndome de hombros y comenzando a caminar detrás del cuarteto mágico.

—Eso no se duda —dijo él ácidamente.

La verdad, si soy sincera, aquel chico, a pesar de que me resultaba agradable, a la vez me daba un poco de miedo. Sí, lo sé, son conceptos bastante opuestos, pero en él se unían de la forma más extraña posible.

Me ponía nerviosa, a decir verdad.

—Ya... —dije, sintiéndome un poco patética, viendo como Roxas le torcía el brazo a Demyx y el zombi le intentaba morder a Axel—. ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

—Ya lo has hecho, no creo que importe mucho que lo hagas una segunda vez.

—Um... —maldije el momento en el que se me ocurrió tener uno de mis extraños y casi siempre vergonzosos ataques de espontaneidad; casi prefería el incómodo silencio a eso—. ¿Y cómo es entonces que vas con ellos? Si siempre te quejas y no parece que tengáis nada en común...

Me miró fijamente. No era una mirada al estilo «qué bien te queda la falda, chica» —de esas había recibido varias aquel día—, sino una más pensativa, como si me estuviese analizando, lo que hizo que me pusiera aún más nerviosa, si cabe.

Por fin, tras unos angustiosos —vale, soy un poco exagerada, lo reconozco— habló.

—Porque, a diferencia de mucha otra gente, ellos son sinceros y dicen lo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza. A veces no es lo más adecuado, pero sí más decente que sonreír por delante y hacer comentarios venenosos por detrás, ¿no te parece?

«Genial.» Ahora sí que me sentía realmente idiota.

—Er, perdona por haber preguntado —me disculpé.

Me miró de nuevo, y esta vez había un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que...

—No soy tan terrible como parezco.

...iba a hacer un comentario burlón.

—Lo siento.

Suspiró.

—Y tampoco hace falta que te disculpes por todo.

—Lo... —me dirigió una mirada que casi daba miedo—. Vale.

Asintió.

—Mejor.

Asentí, sin saber qué más decir.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! —Demyx se asomó por la esquina, con pinta de haber pasado un mal rato, y no por el miedo—. ¿Venís o tenemos que ir a buscaros?

—Ya vamos —respondió Zexión, cortante como siempre.

Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y seguimos al cuarteto de luchadores hacia la salida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo libre os queda? —preguntó Demyx una vez que salimos al aire libre (no sin que ante ellos se despidieran del señor/a Zombi con dramáticos abrazos, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de mentira y varios «te quiero, tío»).

Últimamente mi vida era demasiado surrealista, sí.

—Pues un cuarto de hora, más o menos —dije tras consultar mi reloj.

—O más —replicó Roxas—. Yo creo que no pasará nada si nos desvanecemos por el resto de la tarde.

—No, nada, exceptuando que nos comerán vivos y que, peor aún, no pararán de hablar sobre nosotros en meses —dije con ironía.

—Creo que deberías reorganizar tus prioridades, si te interesa mi opinión —apuntó Demyx, entrometiéndose (aunque, la verdad, no resultaba molesto.)

—Tu opinión no le interesa a nadie, de hecho —le dijo Zexión entre dientes.

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, aguafiestas —me acusó—. Y vosotros, ¿qué vais a hacer?

Axel sonrió con malicia.

—De hecho, verte a ti hacer trabajos forzados es algo que ocurre sólo una vez cada siglo. Y de camarero, vestido así —rió—. Es tan humillante que tiene que ser malo. Pero creo que estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos a ello.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-

-

—Oh, vaya, se han acabado los pasteles de chocolate —se quejó Yuo, agitando la caja y poniéndola boca abajo, sólo para poner de manifiesto lo evidente: los clientes habían terminado con nuestras provisiones de tarta.

—No sé de qué te extraña —le dijo Nami, alzando una ceja—. Alguien tendrá que ir a por más...

En el momento en el que dijo «alguien», tuve la premonición de que me iba a tocar a mí.

Y quizá por el hecho de que me encogí para que no me notasen, inevitablemente se fijaron en mí.

Tenía que dejar de poner en marcha esas técnicas para pasar desapercibida y empezar con otras. Los de clase se habían acostumbrado ya.

—Yo iré —dije, al notar las miradas puestas en mí.

Para mi desgracia —o no—, en ese momento entraba Roxas en la improvisada y cutre cocina.

—Ya que estamos, acompáñala tú, Roxas, no vaya a ser que se nos pierda por el camino.

El pobre se limitó a mirar a su alrededor, y al ver que todas las miradas habían pasado a estar fijas en él, se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar junto a mí.

—¿Dónde se supone que vamos? —me preguntó.

—A por más tartas —respondí.

Se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—¿Y dónde están?

Y supuestamente le habían dicho que me acompañara para que no me perdiese yo...

—En el almacén de arriba.

—No podían haberlas puesto más lejos, no...

A pesar de sus quejas, me siguió dócilmente hasta el almacén del cuarto piso, donde elegimos una caja blanca, bastante grande, que llevaba la inscripción adecuada, y la cogimos entre los dos.

—Nuestra clase está formada por una panda de cabroncetes, ¿eh? —dijo Roxas, mientras la llevábamos, intentando no darnos golpes contra todo lo que se movía (y lo que no.)

Me reí.

—Yo no lo diría con esas palabras, pero no te falta razón. Cuidado con la esquina —apunté, mientras girábamos—. Aunque tú no te salvas. Mira que invitar a aquellos tres...

—Ya. Lo siento —sonrió ampliamente, con la candencia irónica del que no se arrepiente—. La cara que has puesto ha sido impagable.

Aprieto los labios.

—Pues mira que a mí me ha hecho una gracia...

—Menos me ha hecho a mí, que he sido al que le han dado el susto mortal —razonó él, y la verdad es que estaba en lo cierto—. Lo tuyo tampoco ha sido para tanto.

—Pues no, la verdad —admití—. La cara impagable ha sido la tuya, en realidad —me burlé.

—Déjalo tú también, anda —masculló.

—Vale, vale —pero seguía sonriendo; me alegraba de, por una vez, poder ser yo la que le tomara el pelo a él y no al revés.

Por un par de minutos, continuamos caminando por los pasillos sin decirnos nada. Nos cruzamos sólo con unas pocas personas:

Y, entonces, llegamos al que era mi enemigo número uno...

Las escaleras.

No creo que sea, a estas alturas, difícil de comprender que tuviese un pánico terrible a estos instrumentos del diablo. No sólo porque me había tropezado en numerosas ocasiones por un traspiés tonto debido a mi falta de coordinación, sino porque, de hecho, casi casi me había abierto la cabeza al caerme por las escaleras de casa cuando tenía unos ocho años.

Después de pasar una semana en el hospital con una venda en la cabeza y tres puntos en el labio inferior, lo raro habría sido que no les hubiese cogido miedo.

—Cuidado —dije, temerosa.

—Ya —se limitó a decir, poniéndose de espaldas para que yo pudiese ir de frente y no me diera uno de mis impresionantes ostiones (perdón por la palabra, pero es que no hay otra que le vaya mejor.)

La verdad es que sirvió de bien poco.

Íbamos, quizá, por la mitad del largo tramo de escalera. Yo, lo juro, iba más que concentrada en el ritmo de mis pies; y quizá eso es lo que hizo que me fallaran.

Independientemente de cuál fuese la causa, lo que sí está claro fue la consecuencia.

Me tropecé.

Eso, sumado a que transportaba —aunque con ayuda— una caja que casi abultaba más que yo, desembocó en que me caí directa de cabeza.

La única parte buena de aquello es que yo no sufrí ningún daño; pero no por ninguna ayuda milagrosa, sino porque —evidentemente— Roxas iba delante de mí y amortiguó mi caída.

Pero casi habría preferido haberme hecho daño yo.

La caja salió despedida.

Nos caímos los dos.

Y, la verdad, no recuerdo mucho más, porque el hecho de que él se desmayara por el terrible golpe en la cabeza contribuyó en gran medida a mi histeria.

**TBC...**

**Próximo capítulo: **_De dulces y amarguras (Parte de Roxas)_

**A/N: **_Por si alguien lo dudaba, sigo viva, es que andaba hibernando xD En fin, mi ausencia se ha debido a unos cuantos problemas personales que no vale la pena exponer aquí. Sólo decir que lo del final no es tan grave como pueda parecer, y que revisando el fic, me he dado cuenta de que tiene cosas muy cutres, tendré que ponerme a corregirlo. Aparte, es un pelín previsible, ¿no :s? (Véase: éste cap xD)_

_  
Cielos, seis meses que he tardado con el maldito capítulo... Espero que alguien se acuerde del fic, lol Responderé las reviews en cuanto tenga tiempo, que es algo de lo que ando un poco escasa :)_

_No muerdo. Puedes dejarme un review si quieres (y si lo que quieres es reñirme, hazlo también.)_


	8. De dulces y amarguras II

**Título: **_Casualidades._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Kingdom Hearts._

**Pareja: **_Roxas/Naminé. Referencias a Hayner/Olette y Sora/Kairi._

**Género: **_Romance/Humor._

**Rating:**_ T._

**Capítulos y estatus: **_8 de ? En progreso._

**Resumen: **_A veces, cuando uno se encuentra en apuros no debe escatimar la ayuda que pueda conseguir. Aunque esa ayuda provenga de una chica sosa pero adorable que puede hacer que tu mundo se tambalee con una sonrisa._

**Disclaimer: **_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a SquareEnix. La presente historia pertenece a mí ;)_

**Casualidades.**

**Capítulo 8.- De dulces y amarguras II**

«Roxas»

Lo último que recuerdo de aquel día, la verdad, es la cara de susto de Naminé al tropezarse e irse directa de cabeza hacia mí. Lo que, a pesar de todo, no deja de ser un buen recuerdo, y no porque yo estuviera desesperado por que se me cayera encima, sino porque la siguiente vez que abrí los ojos estaba tendido en una cama desconocida.

Aunque suene muy porno a primera vista, no es así: aclaro que era la cama de un hospital. Lo supe enseguida, por el característico olor antiséptico, la maquinita de respirar —que, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama; ¿respiradero quizás? Nah, sonaba realmente estúpido— que estaba al lado de la cama y por las sábanas blancas, más tiesas que mi propio pelo cuando me pasaba con la gomina.

«¿Qué demonios hago aquí?», fue la magistral primera frase que me vino a la mente.

Intenté mover la cabeza, pero alguien me hizo ponerla sobre la almohada de nuevo, con delicadeza.

—No te muevas —dijo una voz femenina, desconocida para mí.

—¡Está vivo! —esta voz sí que la conocía; lógico, llevaba escuchándola tanto tiempo... Yo creo que, incluso cuando estábamos en el seno materno, Sora ya hablaba por los codos.

—Más quisieras tú que estuviese muerto, capullo.

Mi propia voz sí que sonó rara: demasiado ronca.

—Eh, Roxas, no digas eso, que sabes que no es así. Sabes que daría cualquier cosa por ser yo mismo el que te empujase por las escaleras. Si te hubieses muerto ahora, perdería la oportunidad.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo, que identifiqué enseguida: mi madre le había propinado una bien merecida colleja a mi hermano.

—No digas eso, ni en broma —le reprendió.

Mientras tanto, a mí se me acercó la otra persona que había en la habitación —supuse que la enfermera—, que me abrió los párpados de los ojos y me los examinó con un puntero de luz de esos que tienen.

Curioso que a mí me prohibieran tener un puntero láser alegando que podía dejar ciego a alguien y hala, lo primero que te hacen cuando vas al médico, que supuestamente debería curarte, es dejarte ciego con una luz. Toma ya.

—Sigue la luz —me dijo.

Aún sintiendo que aquello era un poco idiota y sonaba como a que me muriese de una vez, le hice caso.

Tras varios segundos, en los que casi hizo que le diera la vuelta completa a los ojos, pareció estar satisfecha, porque apagó el puntero.

—No parece que le vayan a quedar secuelas —Sora, por lo bajo, dijo algo parecido a «sólo le faltaba eso»—, aunque, por seguridad, le dejaremos esta noche en observación.

—Menudo peñazo —murmuré.

—¡Roxas! —estoy seguro que, si mi madre no me dio una colleja al igual que a mi hermano, es porque me acababa de dar la ostia padre por las escaleras, pero lo agradecí igualmente.

—Ya, ya —dije con resignación—. Sólo expreso mi opinión.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo para caerte de esa manera? —me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Iba con una compañera de clase. Se tropezó y me puse para que ella no se golpeara.

—La pobre es torpe, y sólo le hacía falta un golpe más —dijo Sora, intentando ayudar.

A Naminé le sobraban golpes, pero a Sora debían faltarle, porque mi madre le volvió a golpear en la nuca.

—No le pasó nada a Naminé, por si te lo preguntas —puntualizó mi hermano, sobándose el lugar del golpe.

—Oh, vale.

Por lo menos, una cosa positiva, entre tanta habitación blanca, peste a desinfectante y dolor punzante en la cabeza.

—Anda que hijo, lo que no te pase a ti... —mi madre me pasó la mano por el pelo con cariño—. Pero lo hiciste por una razón noble, así que no pasa nada.

Por un segundo, me sentí un poco como debe de sentirse Batman todos los días al llegar a casa del trabajo.

(Aunque claro, Batman no se habría dado la leche padre sólo por una caidita de un par de metros. Y, de todas formas, tampoco me llamaba mucho la atención eso de ir por ahí con los calzones fuera de la ropa.)

Aunque durante toda la noche no me dolió la cabeza gracias a las pastillas que me dieron, me desperté con un incesante dolor punzante en las sienes, que no paró hasta que me recogieron y me llevaron a casa en coche, me tumbé en mi cama —la cual resultó mucho más cómoda que la otra, por suerte— y me tomé otro par de pastillas, que me dejaron medio grogui, por lo que me pasé la mañana entera dormitando.

Cuando se me pasó ese efecto en concreto, me dio por pensar que acababa de probar drogas de manera legal.

«Esto tengo que contárselo a Axel,» pensé, acordándome de la continua sensación de ser invencible —casi como Batman, fíjate tú—, además de sentirme feliz de la vida a pesar de que tenía mil y una razones para sentir exactamente lo contrario.

Por una vez en la vida, la vida en casa fue de lo más tranquilo: sin Sora dando la tabarra y sin saltarme encima, sin madre cantando, sin padre quejándose.

Eso fue hasta que, a eso de las seis de la tarde, la progenitora de la casa interrumpió mi importante a la vez que absorbente tarea de mirar al techo buscando formas raras en la forma en la que la luz se proyectaba en él.

—Roxas, tienes visita —dijo, tras abrir la puerta y asomarse un poco.

—¿Quién, yo? —pregunté, aún un poco agilipollado por los efectos de los calmantes (aunque eso puede decirse ya por la interesante actividad en la que estaba inmerso antes de la interrupción.)

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderme que no había otro Roxas en la periferia, y dejó pasar a la visita, que no era otra que Naminé.

Casi pegué un bote hasta el techo al verla, así que con eso supongo que es de imaginar que no, no me esperaba verla a ella.

—Hola —dijo tímidamente, sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

—Hola —le respondí, aún medio atontado; después de casi medio minuto en el cual ninguno de los dos dijimos ni mu, continué—: Mejor que pases, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. Claro —intentando inútilmente esconder que se había puesto roja de la vergüenza (comprensible, porque hasta yo me sentía un poco violento) entró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio—. ¿Cómo estás?

Hice una mueca de dolor y puse cara de cordero camino del matadero.

—Drogado y con un dolor de cabeza terrible —al ver su cara de susto, me apresuré a aclarar—: era broma.

—Ya —respondió, frunciendo el ceño, casi diciendo «no soy tan tonta»—. Oye, lo siento.

Debido a mi estado, tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

—Bah, no te preocupes —hice un movimiento vago con la mano—. Las he pasado peores. Una vez casi me arranco media cara al caerme del monopatín, así que ya estoy curado de espanto... Yo y mi familia también.

Seguía teniendo cara de culpabilidad, así que insistí.

—En serio, no te preocupes.

—Pero es que, digas lo que digas, fue culpa mía.

—Bueno, y lo fue —vale, igual fui un poco bestia al soltársela así, pero qué le vamos a hacer, yo con la verdad por delante... cuando me conviene, como a todos—, pero tú estás bien, ¿a que sí? —asintió—. Buenos, pues eso es lo que me alivia. Casi más que las drogas —sonrió.

—Lo que tú digas, entonces —tuve la impresión, posiblemente más que acertada, de que a ella le iba a seguir carcomiendo la conciencia, pero que no seguía con ello para no molestarme—. Hoy hemos tenido clase para darnos las notas, te traigo las tuyas.

Hice una mueca de fingido dolor.

—Vienes a rematarme, ¿a que sí?

Se rió.

—Tampoco son tan malas —me aseguró, buscando en su cartera blanca.

—¿Las has visto? —la miré con horror.

Se ruborizó otra vez, pero, a diferencia de mí, ella no tenía nada en contra de la sinceridad constante, o al menos eso me parecía. Fue incapaz de mentir, ni que fuese sólo por no darme el disgusto.

—Pues, un poquito —admitió, pasándome el papel blanco doblado—. Y te aseguro que no son tan malas.

Con un poco de miedo, las abrí y leí. Por suerte para mí, a pesar de mi mala costumbre de estudiar sólo el día antes del examen, estaba todo aprobado. No con notas muy impresionantes, claro, pero de todas formas eso no me preocupaba: yo con pasar me conformaba.

Y, si podía pasar a la par que tocarme las narices durante todo el curso, pues mejor que mejor.

—Vaya, es verdad —suspiré—. Aunque son un poco mediocres...

—Como las mías —sonrió.

—Aunque es una pena no haber cateado nada. Así, se las daba hoy a mis padres y no podían echarme la bronca. Ahora, Sora no se va a librar —yo estaba seguro de que al cabeza dura de mi hermano le habrían dado para el pelo en alguna o en otra—. ¿Dónde está, por cierto? ¿No ha venido contigo?

—Eh, no. Creo que ha salido con Kairi.

Oh, ahora sí que esperaba que a mi hermanito le hubiesen dado algún palo figurado en las notas para que luego se lo diesen de manera literal nuestros estimados progenitores.

—Ah, ya —dije en el tono más natural que pude—. ¿Sabes si están saliendo?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Por lo que yo tengo entendido, no. Pero no creo que tarden mucho en empezar a hacerlo, la verdad.

Yo esperaba que no lo hiciesen, y debió notárseme en la cara, porque Naminé me miró raro y me dijo:

—No pareces muy contento con la perspectiva —opinó.

—Bueno, claro que no —admití, poniendo cara de cordero asesino—. ¿A quién le gusta que el ceporro de su hermano gemelo se eche novia antes que él? Y no tiene mucho sentido que pase así, porque yo soy como un millón de veces más guapo que él.

Ella se rió; no creí que se fuese a reír mucho, si se llegaba a enterar algún día de cuál era la verdad, y eso produjo que se reavivara aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que comenzó a hacer acto de presencia el día de la playa.

—Supongo que ahí tienes razón —me concedió.

En ese momento, nos interrumpió mi madre, que haciendo gala de su apreciada costumbre de entrar en los sitios sin llamar primero a la puerta por si molestaba, entró, portando una bandeja con un par de tazas de té y unas galletas.

—Os traigo esto para merendar —anunció (como si hiciera falta), dejando la bandeja en mi escritorio—. Otra vez, gracias por venir a visitarlo —le dijo a Naminé con una sonrisa.

Eso confirmó mi sospecha de que no sólo venía a traernos aquello, sino también para meterse en nuestros asuntos. Qué sorpresa.

Naminé, fiel a su tradición, al encontrase conversando con alguien al que conocía poco, se encogió un poco sobre sí misma y se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosa.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de que fue culpa mía lo que le pasó —respondió, con el tono educado que solía emplear también conmigo hacía un par de semanas; hasta que no lo volví a oír, no me di cuenta de que había dejado de utilizarlo.

Supongo que, al reconocer que era su culpa que yo hubiese estado un par de horas en estado comatoso, pensó que se arriesgaba a que mi madre se le lanzara encima o le soltara un par de improperios, puesto que se encogió un poco más.

Por eso, supongo que se asustó aún más cuando mi muy animada progenitora le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Bah, no te preocupes por eso —sentí un escalofrío de horror al oírla decir casi las mismas exactas palabras con las que yo había tratado de tranquilizarla antes—. Si ya me empezaba a extrañar que no le pasara nada últimamente.

—Gracias por el crédito —fingí ofenderme.

—De nada.

—Y, si no te importa, preferiría que no fueses por ahí contando de mi tendencia a darme golpes por ahí.

Ella sabía que, en mi idioma, eso era una forma más o menos agradable de decirle que prefería que nos dejase solos, y, por suerte, se levantó y excusó.

—Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Pasadlo bien y no hagáis mucho ruido.

La última parte hizo que a Naminé se le pusiesen las orejas rojas.

(Y a mí también. Pero eso es irrelevante.)

Después de hacerme un signo de la victoria con la mano derecha, que por suerte mi visitante no llegó a ver, cerró al puerta tras de ella, dejándonos en un silencio incómodo.

—No sabía que te cayeses tanto —dijo ella, probablemente para romper el incómodo silencio.

Hice una mueca.

—Sólo de vez en cuando —me defendí—. Y con el monopatín más que nada. Con los pies en la tierra es mucho más fácil no hacerlo. Para algunos, claro.

Pilló la pulla, por supuesto, y pareció ofenderse un poco, mitad en broma mitad en serio.

—No es culpa mía si las leyes de la gravedad no son mis amigas —se quejó—. Aunque, ¿sabes? No creía que la propensión a las caídas sería una de las cosas que tendríamos en común.

—La mía es ocasional —puntualicé.

Estuvimos en silencio un momento, mientras ella me pasaba una de las tazas y un par de galletas.

—Bueno —comenzó Naminé, mojando una galleta en té y dándole un mordisco—, la mala suerte es que te haya pasado esto ahora que empiezan las vacaciones. Lo del mural sigue en pie, ¿no?

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de a qué se refería.

—Oh. Claro que sí. Pero, de todas formas —sonreí con malicia— siempre puedes ir con aquellos tres sola. No sé porqué, pero me da la impresión de que les caes bien.

Medio asustada, medio divertida, se rió.

—Hombre, pues la verdad es que la perspectiva me da un poco de miedo —reconoció—. O, mejor dicho, ellos me dan miedo.

—No te culpo. Incluso a mí me dan miedo a veces, pero sólo cuando los veo desde fuera. Cuando pasamos a ser un cuarteto, me vuelvo tan chiflado como ellos. O —seguí, con la impresión de que estaba haciendo un monólogo, y uno muy divertido, a juzgar por la cara de Naminé—, quizá siempre soy así, lo que pasa es que sólo me doy cuenta cuando lo hacen los demás.

Se rió, dándome aún más la impresión de que estaba siendo un poco gili.

—De todas formas, ya lo discutirás con ellos. Seguro que, o hoy o mañana, los tienes aquí.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté, levantando una ceja, notando la sonrisa de culpabilidad que lucía en su rostro.

—Hum... —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de confesar—. La verdad es que ayer le mandé un mensaje sobre lo que pasó y que estabas en el hospital a Zexión, porque, ya sabes, él es el que más responsable parece y más o menos me fío más de él. Para bien o para mal, estaba aún con los otros, que le leyeron el mensaje, y cinco minutos después de mandarlo ya los tenía llamando para ver cómo estabas. Apenas entendí algo, pero creo que estaban preocupados.

Me dirigió una tímida sonrisa de disculpa, y yo le dirigí una mirada que podría haberse calificado de un poco asesina.

—Si eso te consuela, me hicieron hablar con un montón de otros amigos tuyos que no sé quiénes eran —parecía mortificada con sólo pensar en ello, y eso hizo que me sintiese un poco mejor—. Hasta que Zexión se libró de ellos y les consiguió quitar el móvil, al menos.

Bah. Tampoco era una imagen que no hubiese visto una y mil veces. El pobre era bajito y enclenque, y no podía defenderse con éxito él solo.

Aunque una vez me dejó una marca de mordisco en la mano que tardó días en irse. Días durante los cuales Sora no dejó de burlarse de mí preguntándome porqué el canijo y yo no nos casábamos de una vez.

Yo no podía presumir de ser muy maduro que digamos, pero Sora se me quedaba muy, muy detrás.

—Ya. Bueno —soplé—. Si alguna hecatombe pasa por ello, me lo tendrás que pagar, y eso sí que no te lo voy a perdonar.

—No será para tanto... —le dirigí una mirada escéptica, lo que hizo que se encogiera de hombros—. Si tú lo dices, supongo que será verdad. Al menos tú los conoces bien, ¿no?

—Más de lo que me gustaría. Créeme.

—Te creo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez, aunque el brillo de sus ojos me hizo pensar que en el fondo la cosa le hacía gracia—. En fin —miró su reloj—, la verdad es que tengo que hacer un par de cosas y tengo prisa. Si no te importa... —de verdad parecía culpable, y hasta me supo mal por ella.

—Nah, no te preocupes —sonreí.

Asintió y se puso en pie.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos, ¿no?

—Claro. Como si no fuese a tener tiempo para ello —se me puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al pensar en la cantidad de tiempo libre que iba a tener a partir de entonces.

Rió.

—Claro. Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto —le sonreí, a pesar de que en ese momento me dio un agudo pinchazo al cerebro.

Igual era por el embotamiento de las drogas —es decir, de los medicamentos—, pero no pude evitar pensar que Naminé era realmente una chica muy maja.

Del tipo por culpa de la cual te das el golpe de tu vida y ni siquiera piensas en reprochárselo. Ni una sola vez.

_«__Naminé__»_

Eran vacaciones, pero no unas vacaciones en toda regla: no había escuela, pero tampoco solíamos ir mucho más allá de la playa. Nada de viajes tropicales, ni siquiera a las frías montañas para mitigar un poco el calor, ni nada de eso. Tampoco es que mi madre pudiese dejar mucho tiempo el trabajo, puesto que era el único sustento de la casa, y a mí tampoco me importaba, así que tampoco era un drama.

Pero, a veces, Kairi y Olette sí que se iban de viaje con sus familias, y aquel era el caso aquel año: ambas se iban unas semanas, una a una parte de la costa y la otra a la playa también, pero a la de la otra punta del país. Me iba a quedar un tiempo sin amigas y, aunque suene triste, sin ellas no estaban tampoco tenía sitio donde salir; ambas me habían invitado a ir con ellas, pero encontrándome en una encrucijada, preferí no decir que sí a ninguna y quedarme en la ciudad.

Así que, por no quedarme en casa, me busqué un trabajo: lo cierto es que tampoco tenía puestas muchas esperanzas, porque no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, pero, para mi sorpresa, me llamaron de un sitio enseguida, de una cafetería pequeña del barrio. No pagaban demasiado, pero eso no me importaba mucho.

Para mi alivio, esta vez no era necesario ningún tipo de uniforme raro. Sólo un delantal, para no mancharme la falda negra y la camisa blanca, sencillos, que constituían el vestuario. Nada que debiese preocuparme, aunque, al tener que estar moviéndome de un lado para otro, y teniendo en cuenta mi habilidad para caerme por todos lados, me sentiría más cómoda con pantalones. De todas formas, al comprobar que en la cafetería había una temperatura ambiental fresca y agradable, decidí que cuando comenzara a trabajar llevaría unos pantalones cortos propios para llevarlos bajo la falda y evitarme incidentes incómodos. No sería la primera vez que me pasaba, y tampoco sería la primera vez que acababa, para mi vergüenza, casi llorando por ello.

Patético pero cierto.

No hacía ni una semana que había terminado con las clases, y ya tenía obligaciones de nuevo. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco tenía otra cosa en la que gastar mi tiempo —Kairi y Olette se iban a marchar de vacaciones en nada—, no era nada preocupante.

El primer día me presenté allí, hecha un manojo de nervios, pero aún así tratando de mantener la compostura, me cambié de ropa en el pequeño cuarto de empleados, y salí mientras me ponía el delantal.

Mi jefa era Yuna, una chica de unos veintitantos años, agradable, dejando aparte que tenía un ojo azul y el otro verde, lo que hacía que a la mayoría de gente su mirada la ponía nerviosa —y yo no era la excepción, desgraciadamente—. Trabajaba allí también Tidus, su novio, un chico rubio que me recordaba a Roxas por el aspecto y a Demyx por el carácter. La cafetería era de estilo clásico, no muy recargado, de modo que, la verdad, resultaba muy acogedora. El típico sitio en el que te sientes tan bien estando con los amigos que con una cita. Era medianamente grande, por lo que se entendía el que andasen necesitados de personal, en especial teniendo en cuenta que se acercaban las vacaciones y pronto tendrían —tendríamos— un montón de adolescentes atontados esperando que les sirvieran granizados.

Yuna me explicó un poco el funcionamiento, sin explayarse demasiado porque realmente no había mucho que entender.

—En general no tenemos clientes gamberros —me explicó—. Pero si alguno entra, siéntete libre de llamar a la policía o de amenazarlos con sacar la glock que tenemos escondida dentro de la caja. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, lo último es mucho más divertido.

—Uh... Claro —asentí, pensando que era más probable que me quedase en shock y le arrease con la bandeja sin darme cuenta que el emprender un acto tan heroico como aquel. Yo siempre fui de las que se esconden en el rinconcito, o, como mucho, de las que sacan a una bestia que ni ellas mismas conocían en momentos de tensión.

—Claro que, si ellos mismos te llegan a amenazar con una pistola, pues tampoco te valdrá mucho tener una tú misma... —murmuró, casi más para sí misma que para mí.

—Yuna, la estás asustando —intervino Tidus—. No le hagas mucho caso, Naminé. Ya sabes como es esta parte de la ciudad: no hay mucho jaleo.

—Ya... sí. Claro —«menos mal._»_

Estuve tentada de preguntarle si de verdad tenían una pistola escondida, pero preferí no hacerlo. Por si acaso.

Varios días más tarde, descubrí que sí, que así era, en un incidente bastante desagradable para mí, en el que casi pierdo la cordura, y muy divertido para los demás, o al menos así pude juzgar por las risas. La gracia era que Yuna, y no Tidus, era una gran aficionada a las armas de fuego. Y juro que ella parecía incapaz de matar una mosca.

—Simplemente —continuó Tidus— sé simpática con la gente. Y, por lo que más quieras, no les tires el café por encima.

Vale. Eso era algo que podía pasar, cortesía de mi torpeza natural. Agh.

—Claro. Seguro —mentí.

—En verano tenemos mucha clientela, en especial los fines de semana —continuó Tidus—. Pero, de todas maneras,

Y sí, sé que no es un _cliché_, sino que es EL _cliché_, pero aún así me sorprendí como una tonta cuando vi entrar por la puerta a Roxas, disculpándose con ligereza por haber llegado tarde.

Fue el susto más grande del día hasta el momento, sólo superado un segundo más tarde por la inesperada y sonora colleja que le dio Yuna por llegar tarde.

**A/N: **_He reescrito y repasado este capítulo como mil veces, y aún me sigue dando la impresión de que tanto tiempo sin escribir me ha oxidado y que es malote. Ya me diréis qué os parece, si queréis (aunque supongo que la gente ya ni se acordará del fic xD)_

_J C_


End file.
